My Bestfriend's Brother
by DaneeGetLikeMe
Summary: AU: When Rachel Anderberry's twin Blaine transfers to McKinley, her best friend Kurt Hudmel falls for him quickly, and Blaine for him. A secret, erotic romance forms between Kurt and Blaine that they hope can stay hidden until the correct time arrives. Soft D/s and Mpreg in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: this story was inspired by a rp I'm doing where Rachel and Blaine are siblings. Kurt and Blaine embark on this secret FWB relationship. This story will not be verbatim of my rp, but it might be similar to the content. **_

Rachel Anderberry and Kurt Hudmel are bestfriends. They have been for several years, but through this friendship, Kurt has never spent time with Blaine Anderberry, Rachel's twin brother. That is because Blaine attended Dalton Academy and was living on campus and was barely home when Kurt came over.

Now at age 16 and a sophomore, Blaine has decided that he wants to spend the rest of his high school career in the public school system, so he has begged his parents to send him to McKinley with his sister.

Best decision he has ever made.

Kurt has heard so much about Blaine from Rachel, but he wanted to see for himself. So when Blaine transferred to McKinley, they were bound to hit it off right away. But it was difficult.

Sure both boys are gay and open about it, but how could they be together and not fuck up Kurt's and Rachel's friendship?

If you want to know then you will have to favorite this story and wait for updates and find out.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Anderberry flashback_

The Anderberry family were sitting around the dining room table. Blaine Anderberry had just come home for the weekend from Dalton Academy.

It was nearing the end of freshman year for the Anderberry twins and this was going to be one of the last weekend only visits from Blaine, or so he hoped.

"How's school going?" Mr. Berry asked his children.

"Good. Kurt and I are preparing to sing a duet next week for Glee," Rachel smiled.

"Who's Kurt?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's my best friend," Rachel shrugged.

"How's school for you Blaine?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"It's okay, I guess," he shrugged.

Both fathers nodded and resumed eating dinner.

"Can I transfer to Rach's school?" Blaine asked a few minutes later, breaking the silence.

Mr. Berry and Mr. Anderson both looked at Blaine with a shocked expression.

"W-what?" Mr. Berry asked.

"I want to go to McKinley," Blaine said softly.

"What's wrong with Dalton?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Nothing. It's a great school and I'm extremely grateful that you and Papa have spent all this money on my education, but I really don't want to be there anymore," the boy explained.

"Does this have to do with Sebastian?" Rachel asked.

_What?_

"No, what? No!" he exclaimed.

"If it's not because of him, then why are you running from Dalton?" Rachel asked, eyeing her twin.

_Oh my God! She's so exasperating!_

"Me wanting to leave that place has nothing to do with my boyfriend Rachel," he snapped.

"How are you and Seb doing?" Mr. Berry asked.

"We're good, I mean as good as we can be considering everything," he shrugged.

"I'm sure it wasn't his attentions to hurt you," Mr. Berry said sympathetically.

"Maybe, maybe not. He did throw the slushee directly at me. But he did make it up to me in the best way possible," he smiled at the memory of his first date with Sebastian.

"I still think you're running from him," Rachel said, placing a forkful of chicken noddle casserole in her mouth.

_Shut the fuck up!_

"You sound just like him," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I told Bas yesterday that I wanted to transfer to McKinley and he said that I was leaving him," he shrugged. "Maybe I am, who knows."

"Why do you want to leave Dalton? They have everything you could possibly want in a school," Rachel murmured.

_Will she go the fuck away?!_

"I just want, I want to be in public school. I want to express my individuality every day. And I miss girls," he shrugged at the last part.

Rachel put her fork down and scoffed at her twin. "You're gay."

_I'm going to kill this girl right now, with my bare hands, in front of our dad's._

"Rachel!" both their dad's yelled.

"Screw you Rach," Blaine said between his teeth.

"Blaine!" both men admonished their son.

"I didn't mean it in an offensive way. I mean, he said it like he wanted a girlfriend," she shrugged.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't have female friends you twat," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Don't call your sister a twat Blaine," Mr. Berry sighed.

"Whatever. Can I transfer or not?" Blaine was officially over the conversation. He really wanted to choke Rachel and throw her outside somewhere for some kind of animal to devour.

She could be so insensitive sometimes, and this was one of those times. All Blaine wanted was for his family to support his decision to transfer schools, but no. Rachel had to be a twat.

"We'll call both schools on Monday and see what we have to do to get transferred," Mr. Anderson smiled.

"Thanks parents."

Monday came and Mr. Berry and Mr. Anderson called both schools to get everything in place for Blaine to be transferred. It looked like when his sophomore year rolled around, Blaine will be attending McKinley.

* * *

_Present day_

It's the first day of school and Blaine is a nervous wreck. He had been sheltered by Dalton for years now, and he had no clue how to act in the public school place. Rachel had left for school before him, so she could meet up with Kurt.

"So my twin is coming today," she told her best friend.

"Ah, a new Anderberry at McKinley," Kurt smirked.

"Be nice to him, he just broke up with his boyfriend so he's a little sensitive," she whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll be nice to your twin. I just hope he's not anything like you," Kurt chuckled.

"I'm an awesome person!" Rachel pouted.

Kurt looked at her and laughed.

"Pouty Rach is not attractive," they heard a voice from behind them. They both turned and there stood Blaine Anderberry.

Kurt stared at the boy in front of him who had jet black hair that was neatly gelled back. Kurt quickly wondered what his hair looked like gel free. Kurt was instantly mesmerized by the color of Blaine's eyes. They were golden, with specks of green and brown throughout them, he has never seen eyes like that. Then Kurt's eyes traveled down to Blaine's full lips, that Kurt so wanted to kiss right then and there to test if they were just as soft as they looked. Kurt's eyes kept moving down to see Blaine's pink plaid shirt with a dark pink bowtie. Kurt's eyes moved lower to Blaine's dark blue skinny jeans that stopped right above his black Sperry's. Needless to say Kurt was blown away by the boy standing in front of him.

Blaine was affected just the same as Kurt. His eyes quickly scanned Kurt's appearance. Kurt's brown hair was perfectly coiffed up in a way that made Blaine jealous. Then his eyes moved to Kurt's glasz eyes that took Blaine's breath away. A lower look showed Kurt in a white button down with a black suit vest and black skinny jeans with black boots. Kurt had a chain going from his vest pocket to his jeans and he also had on a black and white checkered scarf, loosely tied around his neck. Blaine wanted to pounce on him right then and there.

_Damn!_

"Shut up Blainers," Rachel huffed. "Blaine, this is my best friend Kurt Hudmel, Kurt this is my brother Blaine."

Kurt stuck his hand out for Blaine to shake, and both boys shook hands. When their hands touched they felt something electrical form between them two.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine murmured.

"Nice to meet you as well," Kurt smiled.

"Well, I have to go to class. See you tonight Kurt," Rachel said and walked away.

Both boys dropped hands and looked at each other.

"What's tonight?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"It's our mid-weekly sleepover. Why have I never seen you at the house when I came over?" Kurt asked.

"I went to Dalton Academy, and I lived on campus so I only came home on the weekends," Blaine shrugged.

"Oh, well will I see you tonight?" Kurt asked, hopeful.

"I'll be home. But can I take you out after school, maybe for coffee at Lima Bean?" Blaine asked, shyly.

Kurt smiled widely. "I would love that. Wait, will Rachel be okay with that?"

"Don't worry about my sister, I got that covered."

"Okay, well I'll see you around." Kurt smiled.

"Can I get your number first?" Blaine asked, holding his phone out for Kurt to take.

Kurt giggled and took Blaine's phone. He put his number in it and then took a picture for his contact I.D and set it and then sent himself a text. Once he got the text on his phone, he handed Blaine his phone back, grabbed his phone and quickly took a picture of Blaine and then walked off to class.

_'Bzz, bzz.'_

**9:03 Blaine: what was that about?**

**9:05 Kurt: setting up contacts **

**9:08 Blaine: ok**

Kurt put his phone away and walked into class with Blaine on his mind.

* * *

**3:45 Blaine: meet me at the boys bathroom by your locker**

**3:47 Kurt: the bathroom?**

**3:50 Blaine: just do it Hudmel**

**3:52 Kurt: bossy much Anderberry?**

**3:55 Blaine: please Kurt, I'm walking there now**

**3:58 Kurt: I'm at my locker give me a second**

**4:00 Blaine: k**

Blaine went in the restroom and waited for Kurt. Kurt went to his locker and put all his stuff in there. The halls were clearing so he felt safe just leaving everything in there. He checked himself in his little mirror and went in the restroom to find Blaine.

"Blaine?"

Blaine walked out of a stall and stared at Kurt. "Hi."

"Hi. Why are we meeting in here?" Kurt asked, stepping towards Blaine.

"So I can do this." Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and smashed their lips together.

At first, Kurt was hesitant, but the feel of Blaine's lips on his warmed and soon he was kissing back. Blaine's lips were just as soft as they looked and Kurt didn't want to pull back. Soon they did pull back and they were both panting.

"Wh-what was that?" Kurt asked, trying to regain his breathing.

"Something I wanted to do all day," Blaine chuckled.

"We just met," Kurt said, looking shocked.

"Whoa, it's not like we just had sex. It was a kiss."

Kurt shook his head and looked at Blaine. _Damn_. He wants to kiss him again, that was amazing.

"I know, I know. Didn't you just break up with your boyfriend?" Kurt asked, trying to understand what is going on between him and Blaine.

Blaine's expression changed dramatically. "Damn Rachel and her big as mouth."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Kurt said quickly.

"No, no. it's fine. Let's talk about it over coffee."

"Okay."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face again and smashed their lips together once more, this time it was a shorter kiss. Blaine looked in Kurt's eyes, searching for something. If he liked it, if he liked him, if he was turned on.

"Let's go before we get locked in here," Kurt smiled.

Blaine grabbed his hand and led him out of the restroom. They grabbed their things from their lockers and headed towards Kurt's car.

They arrived at Lima Bean, ordered their drinks and sat down.

"So, I was dating this guy Sebastian. He was a complete and total douche bag when we met and he damn neared blinded me. But we got over all of that and he took me out and it was nice, we started dating and everything was hearts and flowers. Well, it was until I told him that I wanted to transfer schools. He kept telling me that I was running away from him and our relationship and I kept telling him that wasn't the case at all.

"I left Dalton because I wanted more freedom and to be able to be back in the public school system. Sure Dalton is an amazing school and it teaches you a lot. But I wanted to be away from seeing those guys every single minute of every single day. I missed females in my life. The only girl in my life is Rach and she doesn't count because she's my twin.

"Well Seb was furious about my transfer and he went back to his douche bag ways. I can handle him and his moods, but he crossed the line when he called another guy's name when we were in bed. The guy's name he called was a friend of ours and I confronted him. He told me that he had slept with Seb. That was the last straw and I broke up with him. It was really bad, like really bad. I yelled, I cussed, I threw stuff. I'm not proud of how I did it, but I'm proud that I did it."

Kurt was intensely listening to his story. During the story, Kurt had grabbed Blaine's hand and stroked his knuckles with his thumb. Kurt's heart broke at the end when Blaine said that he had gotten cheated on. What hurt Kurt worse, was the fact that he knew who Sebastian is.

"I'm so sorry you went through that," Kurt said softly.

"Yeah, but it taught me a lesson. Once a douche always a douche," Blaine shrugged.

"True. But I have something to tell you," Kurt said.

Blaine looked in Kurt's eyes and squeezed his hand softly. "What is it?"

"I know Sebastian," Kurt's voice was barely audible.

"You do?" Blaine's face was a mask of confusion.

"He's my cousin."

Blaine's jaw dropped and his eyes widen.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blaine looked at Kurt like he had five heads. "He's your cousin?"

"First cousin. His dad is my mom's brother, when my mom died, me and Bastian became really close. He's like a brother to me. But he never not once mentioned you. He told me that he had a boyfriend that he loved, but it seemed like they were drifting apart. And he never mentioned he cheated on his boyfriend, but that his boyfriend cussed him out and threw some books and a chair at him," Kurt said. He was searching Blaine's eyes, looking for some sort of clue as to why Sebastian never mentioned his name.

"H-He talked about me?" Blaine forced a smile.

"All the time. He told me about your dates and your first time, which was too many details for me, and about the fights. You are crazy when you argue," Kurt giggled.

"I get it from my dad's," he shrugged.

Kurt looked at their hands and smiled. "Sebastian can be a handful, I know, I grew up with the crazy boy. So I know what you went through was hard, and probably something you shouldn't have, but you truly made him happy."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and laced their fingers together. "I believe that, but now that I've met you, there is no going back."

"And why is that Anderberry?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Hudmel, I think I found somebody worth more of my time," he smirked.

"And who might that be?"

"He's really cute, has perfect skin, has the most gorgeous blue eyes, he's very fashionable. And if the rumors are true, he's head Cheerio," he smirked.

"Hmm, I think I know who you're talking about. But I heard he recently broke up with his boyfriend."

"I didn't catch that part. What happened?"

"Chandler wasn't what I needed. All he wanted was sex, and he wasn't all that good. I think he was in it more for his pleasure than mine, and I always bottomed so I never got a full orgasm out. Well, maybe once or twice when I forced myself to top. But we drifted apart and then he found somebody else while we were still dating and I found out and dumbed his sorry ass," Kurt shrugged.

"We both didn't have good luck with love," Blaine chuckled.

"I see, but maybe it'll change in the near future."

* * *

"God Blaine," Kurt moaned.

"Hmm," Blaine groaned in response.

Kurt arched his back off the bed as Blaine took him to the back of his throat. Blaine had his hands on Kurt's waist to prevent him from bucking forward and pushing farther into his mouth. Kurt had his fingers twisted in Blaine's newly gel-free hair.

They were at the Anderberry home, where Kurt was supposed to be with Rachel and the other girls for their mid-week sleepover, but Blaine had convinced him to come to his room. Kurt is glad he did, because he has never gotten blown the way Blaine is blowing him.

Blaine swirled his tongue around Kurt's head, causing Kurt to tug at his hair.

"Blaine…"

Blaine looked at Kurt through his eyelashes and nodded slightly.

Kurt took a deep breathy moan and shot his seed down Blaine's throat. Blaine swallowed and pulled back with a loud slurping noise. Kurt sat up and looked at Blaine, who was kneeling on the floor, licking his lips.

"Like what you taste?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"More than you'll ever know," he responded.

Kurt stood up and pulled his underwear and pants back up.

"Oh no baby, I'm not done with you yet," Blaine said, climbing on Kurt.

Kurt giggled as they fell down on the bed together.

"I have to get back to your sister before she suspects something."

"Come back after everybody's asleep," Blaine said, kissing Kurt softly.

"I'll see what I can do. Now get off of me," Kurt said, trying to push Blaine off of him.

Blaine kissed him once more before rolling off. "I'm going to miss you."

"It'll just be a few hours. But while I'm gone, don't touch yourself, I want to cause your next orgasm," he said seductively, trailing a finger from Blaine's neck down to his belt.

A shiver went through Blaine as his eyes followed Kurt's finger. "Y-you can't make me promise that."

"Oh baby, yes I can. If you want me to come back, then you will do as I say."

Blaine swallowed and looked at Kurt. "Do you want me to come back?"

"Y-yes."

"So what mustn't you do while I'm gone?"

"T-touch myself."

"Good boy. I'll text you."

Blaine swallowed again and watched Kurt get off the bed and head for the door. He turned and motioned for Blaine to come over to him. Like an eager puppy, Blaine raced over to Kurt. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him into a slow, but building kiss.

After a few minutes, Kurt pulled back and walked out the door towards Rachel's room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rachel snapped.

"Blaine asked me to help him with some homework," he lied.

"Hm." The subject dropped.

Tina looked at Kurt with budding suspicion. "You're glowing."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he shrugged.

"I got my eye on you Hudmel."

"That's nice Cohen-Change."

* * *

Around mid-night, all the girls were sleeping so Kurt decided this was the perfect time for him to go back to Blaine's room. When he got in the room, Blaine was nowhere to be seen in the bedroom and then he heard the shower. An idea popped in Kurt's mind. He began stripping as he made his way towards Blaine's bathroom. He could see a figure in the shower and he knew it was Blaine.

Kurt slipped out of his boxer briefs and slipped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist.

"Did you touch yourself while I was gone?" Kurt asked, kissing his shoulder repeatedly.

"N-no," Blaine shuddered.

"Good."

Kurt moved a hand down Blaine's waist until he reached what he wanted, and he grabbed it. Blaine moaned and leaned back against Kurt.

"What shall we do in the shower Blaine?" he asked, as he stroked Blaine softly.

"I want to fuck you Kurt," Blaine responded, his voice hard.

"Do you now?" Kurt's voice was soft and seductive.

"Very much so. I-I-I….mm…..I want….I want you….mm….to crumble…mm shit….under me," Blaine murmured between moans.

Kurt picked up pace with his hand and held Blaine close to him with his other hand. He continued to litter his neck and shoulder with sloppy wet kisses.

"Kurt…."

"Come for me baby."

Blaine let go and shot his seed all over Kurt's hand. Kurt pulled his hand back and licked the come off, moaning in pleasuring when it was all off.

"You taste amazing."

Blaine turned around to face Kurt and smiled. "Thank you."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue in his mouth and feeling around the mouth that had blown him to kingdom come and back.

"Shower sex?"

"Yes, get in me now."

"No prepping?"

"Not this time."

Blaine turned Kurt around and shoved him against the shower wall under the shower head. The water fell over his back, heighten his senses. He could feel Blaine staring at his ass and it made him even more aroused. Blaine stepped close to Kurt and trailed a finger down his body to his crack.

"Blaine stop teasing me and fuck me already!" Kurt groaned.

"Oh baby, teasing you is half the game tonight," Blaine said softly, trailing a line of kisses down the path his finger just made.

Blaine sunk down behind Kurt and kissed both cheeks and then stuck a finger inside.

"I said no prepping," Kurt moaned.

"I can't bear to hurt you on our first try, maybe the fifth or sixth we can go completely raw, but tonight baby, I'm going to take real good care of you."

Blaine added a second finger and twisted them in and out of Kurt's whole. Kurt put his hands on the wall and threw his head back as the pleasure began building up on his insides. Blaine felt Kurt clench around his fingers, so he pulled them out and replaced them with his tongue.

"Oh God," Kurt moaned.

Blaine slid his tongue in and out of Kurt, tasting him and building him up higher and higher. He could feel the stretch and the clenching of the muscle.

"Blaine..." Kurt was on the verge of the most powerful orgasm of his life. He clenched around Blaine's tongue and moaned his name incoherently.

Blaine pulled back and stood up. "You should be ready now."

Kurt turned his head to face Blaine who kissed him hungrily, making Kurt taste himself yet again. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's waist and the other on the wall next to Kurt's hand and pushed inside. Both boys let out a breathy moan as Blaine slid all the way in and stilled.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes. All for me. All because of me."

"Only you Kurt. It's all for you Kurt."

Blaine gripped Kurt's soft skin and began moving in and out, slow at first and then he picked up a medium pace. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder as he was being built up again.

"Mine." Blaine murmured.

"Yours." Kurt responded.

Blaine began picking up the pace as he felt himself being built up.

"Come in me Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"You first baby," Blaine hissed.

Kurt put a hand in Blaine's hair and tugged gently as he moaned and came all over the shower wall. A few seconds later, Blaine came inside Kurt and held him close.

"Wash me off," Kurt whispered.

Blaine pulled out of Kurt and grabbed the body wash and put some in his hands, rubbing them together and washed Kurt off. When Kurt was clean, he did the same thing to Blaine and they got out the shower.

Blaine handed Kurt a towel and walked to his room.

"Here, these should fit you." Blaine handed Kurt some boxer's and some sweatpants.

Kurt took them and put them on quickly. "Can I stay in here tonight?

Blaine got dressed in some old Dalton sweatpants and flopped in his bed. "Do you want to?"

"Of course. I needs to get my cuddle on after that," Kurt giggled.

Blaine held his arms open and Kurt ran and jumped into them. Blaine closed his arms around him and kissed his head and held him close.

"We have to tell Rachel," Kurt said sleepily.

"Tomorrow."

"Mmkay.."

Both boys soon fell asleep, Blaine wrapped around Kurt like a vine and Kurt snuggled into his chest, like that's where he was born to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Blaine woke up the next morning cold and alone. Kurt was nowhere to be found in his room or in the bathroom. Blaine got up and walked to Rachel's room and she wasn't there. None of the girls that were at the sleepover last night were all gone as well as Kurt.

It was 8:10 and school started in fifty minutes. Blaine was already clean since he took a shower last night, well this morning, with Kurt. Oh, the shower with Kurt. Blaine had never had never had shower sex like that, or shower sex period. Kurt made the experience such an awesome one, it was something that he would like to do again with Kurt.

He got back to his room and looked at his phone, he had a text from Kurt.

**7:36 Kurt: last night was amazing. I didn't have the heart to wake you up, you were sleeping so peacefully so I just slipped out of bed before Rachel woke up and noticed I was gone. What do we call this thing we are doing? Are we boyfriends or FWB? Either way, I like what we do. Meet me by my locker, I have something to give you **

Blaine read the message a few times before he replied.

**8:16 Blaine: shower sex with you is now my favorite things. Well with you anyway. I slept very well with you in my arms, not something I ever did with Seb. I don't know what to call us. We had one date and we've slept with each other. I like what we do too, but I don't know if Rach is going to approve of our extracurricular activities. I'll be at your locker as soon as I get to school**

**8:29 Kurt: yes shower sex is something I like very much with you. Sleeping in your arms was a dream come true for me. I think we could possibly just be FWB, but maybe we can work towards being boyfriends, maybe? Telling Rachel is going to be hard. But I think we should, eventually. Sneaking in your room at night is kind of sexy. Are you headed to school now**

**8:50 Blaine: I'm walking in school now. Are your legs sore from last night? I meant to ask you earlier. FWB can work with us, but FWB don't spend the night with each other and they don't have strings. I think I want strings with you and I like spending the night with you, even though we only did it once. I agree, sneaking around is sexy**

Kurt read the message and just as he was about to reply, Blaine stepped in front of him.

"Good morning gorgeous," Blaine said.

"Good morning beautiful," Kurt blushed. "My legs don't hurt, they're a little stiff though. So practice is going to suck ass today."

"I'm sorry," he said, moving a piece of hair off of Kurt's forehead.

"It was worth it. Oh here." Kurt reached in his bag and pulled out a bag.

Blaine took it and looked inside, pulling out a patch, a key chain, a mouth piece, a tube of strawberry lube, and some condoms. Blaine quickly shoved the lube and condoms back in the bag, a blush creeping up his face.

"What is all of this?"

"Rachel told me you're on the football team, so I got you this patch with our names on it. You can put it on there whenever we decided to go public with our relationship. The key chain resembles us, a cheerleader and football player, I know it's a boy and a girl, but I couldn't find one with a male cheerleader and football player. The mouth piece is for football practice, I molded it with my mouth, so whenever you use it, my mouth is in yours. And the lube and condoms are for after school."

"After school?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well last night, you prepped me raw and you went in raw. Tonight I want you to prep me the same way but use the lube. I hope you like strawberry, it's my favorite flavor."

"I love strawberry, and I bet it will taste amazing on you. Thank you Kurt, this is amazing. Don't worry about the key chain, I know who the cheerleader in my life is. I like having you in my mouth, I just hope I don't get a boner when I use this at practice," he giggled.

"I hope I can always be the cheerleader in your life. And I hope you don't get a boner with me, I mean, the mouth piece in your mouth," Kurt smiled.

"Wanky! But I was thinking you could come over after practice and we could take a calm bath together," Blaine said in a seductive voice.

"Will Rachel be home?"

"Damn, yeah she will."

"How about you come over my house then, you can spend the night and we can wake up together in the morning."

"That would be nice. I felt cold and lonely this morning when I woke up and you weren't in my arms anymore. I'll go home after school and get some clothes and come over. Wait what about your parents and Finn?" Blaine asked, placing all the contents back in the bag.

He opened his locker, which was convently located right next to Kurt's, and grabbed his books for his first class.

"My parents are in Columbus for some big councilman meeting and Finn is staying with Puck."

"So you're home alone?" Blaine asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Not if you come over and stay with me tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll be over and I'll take care of you again. You seemed to like it last night."

Kurt swallowed and licked his lips. Damn, how could words making everything clench in Kurt's lower belly.

"Um, o-okay," Kurt stammered.

"Do I make you nervous Kurt?" Blaine asked, moving closer to Kurt.

Kurt looked deep in Blaine's eyes and shook his head. "I'm not nervous, I'm getting turned on and I'm tempted to take you to the restroom or the locker room or even my car."

Blaine's eyes got wide. "I would love that, but if I let myself give into you right now, I will take you home and.." he let the words fade into the air as he pulled out his phone and sent Kurt a text.

**8:55 Blaine: I want to take you to my house and take my sweet, sweet time prepping you with this strawberry lube and then take my time moving in and out of you**

Blaine leaned against his locker and waited for Kurt to receive the message. Kurt grabbed his phone and his eyes got wide as he read the message.

"Is that so Anderberry?" Kurt smirked, waving his phone in his face.

"Very much so Hudmel."

"After practice and after our bath." With that the bell rang for homeroom and Kurt walked away, leaving Blaine with his mouth open.

* * *

All day in school, Kurt and Blaine sent each other flirting and arousing texts. They were actually sexting while in school and didn't care. One could say that, Kurt and Blaine were on the verge of a loving relationship as boyfriends.

Blaine wanted to take care of Kurt, both sexually and as a boyfriend. He had the means of doing so. He was rich, well his parents were, so he had money. He could spoil Kurt if Kurt allowed him to.

Kurt wasn't bad off. His dad was a councilman for Ohio. Although he should be living in Washington full time, he'd rather stay in Lima, Ohio. After meeting Blaine, he's glad he did. His mom, well step-mom, is the CEO of a hospital and also a nurse. She never let her big title stop her from her true passion, helping people. Kurt could easily take care of Blaine, but he could use to having Blaine take care of him.

The only thing that had both of them terrified was Rachel finding out about them. How will she react when she finds out her twin and best friend slept together the first day they met? How would she react that she doesn't know about any of it? This terrified the shit out of both boys, but it also made their relationship hotter.

When school was over, both boys went to their practices. Neither boy could wait to get out so they could see each other and start their night.

Kurt's legs were extremely stiff, it was near impossible for him to do some of the routines.

"What's going on Hummelson?" Santana asked him when they had a break.

"Nothing, my legs are a little stiff," he replied. He was trying to stretch them out so he could finish practice. He was looking forward to the bath more than ever now.

"What did you do last night?" she asked.

Images of the night before flooded Kurt's mind. The amazing blow job and then the shower sex. Oh, and the prepping. A shiver ran through Kurt's body as he vividly felt Blaine's touch all over him.

"I was over Rachel's last night for our mid-weekly sleepover," he shrugged.

"Isn't her brother home from Boarding School or something?"

"Blaine? Yeah, yesterday was his first day here."

"Hm, he plays football right?" she asked, looking over at the football field.

Kurt followed her gaze and tried to find Blaine. He just realized that he had no clue what Blaine's jersey number was.

"Yeah. Why are you giving me the third degree?" Kurt asked, getting annoyed.

"I was just asking, because I heard he was gay."

Kurt looked at her in wonderment. People knew he's gay. Do they suspect something is going on between them two? God, he hoped not.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Kurt shrugged.

"Maybe I can hook you two up," she smiled.

Kurt blushed. If she only knew how late she was on that.

"No, um, I mean I don't need help getting a boyfriend," Kurt murmured.

"Okay Lady Hummel have it your way," she shrugged and walked away.

Kurt looked back over to the football field and finally he was able to spot Blaine. Number 16. Kurt was happy watching Blaine run down the field with the ball and made a touchdown. They ran another play and Blaine caught the ball again. Out of nowhere Blaine was being knocked to the ground by David Karofsky.

"Blaine!" his name escaped Kurt's mouth before Kurt could even think about. He wanted to hope the fence and run to him, but he knew that was impossible.

Santana ran over to Kurt. "What the hell?"

Kurt covered his mouth as he watched Blaine lay on the ground. He let out a sigh of relief when Blaine got up and ran back to his position in the lineup.

"Are you okay Kurt?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, holding his chest as his breathing came back to him.

Kurt looked at Santana and for a split second he could have sworn that she knew their secret.

"Let's get back to practice Hudmel," she said, dragging him back to the other Cheerios.

Kurt went back to his fellow cheerleaders and finished practice. By the end he was dog tired and was looking forward to the bath he was about to take with Blaine.

When he got back to the locker room to change he grabbed his phone and sent Blaine.

**5:35 Kurt: I saw you get tackled and I almost ran to you to take you home :( should I shower before our bath? I'm changing clothes now to head home**

**5:38 Blaine: so sweet :) no, I want to wash you off before our bath. I'm right behind you, wait on me in the parking lot**

**5:43 Kurt: I'm in my car now**

**5:45 Blaine: I'm coming out now**

Kurt sat in his car and watched Blaine slip in his. He began the drive to his house, with Blaine right behind him. Neither boy could hold their excitement for what was about to go down in the Hummelson household. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he remembered the text message he received from Blaine, _'no, I want to wash you off before our bath.' _

They pulled up to Kurt's house, no other car was in the driveway and there were no lights on in the house.

"Welcome to the Hudmel household," Kurt smiled as they walked into the house.

"I love it."

"You haven't see much. But tonight, all you will be seeing is my bedroom and my bathroom," Kurt giggled, and pulled him up the steps towards his room.

"And you. Which is the only thing I want to look at tonight."

"Such a romantic aren't you Anderberry?" Kurt blushed.

"Only for you Hudmel," he smiled and kissed him softly.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and stepped closer, deepening the kiss. Blaine put one hand on Kurt's waist and the other on his cheek, his fingertips creeping into Kurt's hair.

"I have a favor to ask you," Kurt said when they pulled back for air.

"Anything for you sweetheart," Blaine said, moving a piece of hair from Kurt's forehead.

"I want you to audition for Glee club," Kurt said, searching his eyes.

Blaine blinked and looked deep in Kurt's glasz eyes, looking to see if this was a joke or if he was serious.

"Glee club?"

"Yes. This may sound stupid, but I want to spend as much time with you as possible, and we have no classes together this semester, and if you join Glee club, then we will," the taller boy explained.

"It doesn't sound stupid, it's sweet. You're sweet Kurt. Of course I'll join for you. I already know what song I want to sing. And I'm telling you this now, I will be singing _to _you and nobody else. But can I have a week to rehearse the song?"

"Of course. What song?"

"I can't tell you, just know it's going to be dedicated to you. Even if our relationship isn't public yet," he smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it," Kurt smiled shyly.

Blaine stroked the side of his face and pecked his lips softly. "Let's shower so we can take a bath."

Kurt smiled and slipped Blaine's sweaty T-Shirt and tank top off. "I'll wash your clothes when we get out."

"You don't have to."

"I want to," he smiled and helped him out of his pants.

Blaine quickly got Kurt undressed and they piled their clothes on the floor by Kurt's bed. Kurt led him to his en suite bathroom and turned on the shower. They slipped in and allowed the water to fall over their bodies.

Kurt pushed Blaine against the shower and kissed him hard. Blaine winced when his back touched the cold shower wall.

"Your back hurts?" Kurt asked, abruptly pulling back.

"A little," Blaine sighed and rubbed his back.

Kurt turned Blaine around and spotted the huge dark purple mark on his back. He kneeled down and kissed it softly, causing Blaine to gasp and hold onto the wall.

"I don't think we should do anything tonight," Kurt said, standing back up.

Blaine turned around to face him. "We could cuddle."

Kurt nodded and grabbed his body wash and put some in his hands and rubbed them together. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You can't," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled shyly and started washing Blaine off. His hands moved slowly and softly over Blaine's body. His eyes were fixated on Blaine's eyes. Both boys were staring intently at each other while Kurt's hands moved. Blaine's skin was soft and taut. Kurt loved it, this was the skin on the body of the boy who was close to being everything to him. Kurt finished washing Blaine off and he even washed his hair.

"Stand under the water to rinse off, close your eyes so the shampoo won't get in your eyes," Kurt instructed.

Blaine grabbed his hands and stood under the water, allowing all the soap and shampoo to run down his body.

"My turn," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smirked and let his hands go. Blaine grabbed the body wash and washed him off thoroughly, his hands lingering longer sometimes. Kurt didn't mind, his hands catered to his body like no other.

"Rinse off."

Kurt moved under the water and let the soap rush down his body.

"Bath time," Kurt giggled.

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt close to him, kissing him with every ounce of himself.

Kurt pulled back and turned the shower off. He walked out and grabbed a towel to put around his waist as he went to turn on the water in the tub. He poured in some bubble bath and sat down on the floor. Blaine got out and pulled open Kurt's towel and sat on him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, his eyes getting wide.

"Sitting," Blaine replied simply.

"On me?"

"Best seat in the house," Blaine smiled.

He pushed Kurt down and sat astride him.

"I can take you right here and now if I wanted to," Blaine said, running his hands up and down Kurt's stomach and chest.

"I want you to, but I don't want you to get hurt tonight," Kurt put his hands on his thighs and rubbed.

"You won't hurt me and I won't hurt you me."

"You gone prep me quickly?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I will _always _take my time with prepping you," he smirked.

"Bath's ready," Kurt smiled.

"I'm comfortable like this."

"We can sit like this in the tub. Get up."

Blaine sighed but got up anyway, helping Kurt up as well. They both got in the tub, Blaine sitting against the wall and Kurt between his legs. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes while Blaine wrapped his arm around him.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"How lucky I am to have met you. And how pissed Rachel is going to be if she finds out about us," Blaine said softly, running his fingers up and down Kurt's close to nonexistent happy trail.

"How lucky are you to have met me?" Kurt asked, trying to avoid the second part of his statement.

"Extremely so. I'm even luckier that you're a cheerleader."

Kurt turned his head so he could look at Blaine in his eyes. "Oh?"

"How many men can say that they are in some sort relationship with the head Cheerio?"

"In Lima? None."

"I can, even if we are just FWB's."

"I want to be more," Kurt said suddenly.

Blaine blinked and opened his mouth and closed it, as if he wanted to say something. Kurt looked down at his lap and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. That was inappropriate, and we just met and all this is, is sex. Good sex, no, fabulous sex, but it's just sex," Kurt was rambling.

"Is that what you think this is between us? Fabulous sex?" Blaine asked, his voice masked with hurt feelings.

Kurt turned around and faced him and shook his head. "I'm like the most feminist male ever."

"What?"

"When I had 'the talk' with my dad, he told me that females always put their feelings into sex. It's never just sex to them. But when it comes to males, they don't. It's just all fun and they don't put any feelings into it. Well, me being me, yesterday when we kissed, I knew I was going to fall for you. And then when you blew me and did what you did to me last night, and cuddling with you while in your clothes. I couldn't ignore the strings coming from me to you. I want strings with you," Kurt explained, looking deep in his eyes.

"That doesn't make you a female. It makes you connected with your feelings. I want strings with you too. You don't know how much I wanted to kiss you all day yesterday, and then when I did, it was magical. I have to admit, you broke my heart yesterday," Blaine said, searching Kurt's eyes.

Kurt blinked and moved a wet curl from his forehead. "How?"

"Telling me Seb is your cousin and how close you two are. I half expected you to not want anything to do with me. But there you were, in my room with me, letting me blow you and then in my shower. I knew then that I could start something with you, but I didn't want to rush you."

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way because of Bastian. I don't want to rush into anything, but we're kind of late on that since we are sleeping together. But I like keeping this secret, it adds excitement to what we're doing. But in the same token, I would want to be able to hold your hand in the hall and kiss you when you walk me to class."

"Give me a week, and this secret relationship will be public," Blaine smiled.

"What are you going to do?"

"It's a surprise. But I know you're going to love it," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled back and kissed him softly. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as he turned completely around, kneeling in front of him. Kurt put his arms around his neck and pulled himself closer.

"How long are we going to sit in here?" Blaine asked, pulling back slightly.

"However long you want to," Kurt shrugged.

"I want to spoon," he pouted.

Kurt giggled and bit his bottom lip and pulled it. "That's sexy."

Blaine smiled and kissed him hungrily. "Spoon with me Kurt!"

Kurt pulled back and got out the tub, draining it as he left. Blaine sat in the tub and watched Kurt's naked ass walk towards his room. He looked down and saw his erection peeking out of the water. He soon got up and followed Kurt to his room. Kurt was standing in front of dresser, pulling on some boxers and looking for some comfortable enough sweats. He found some McKinley sweats and pulled them on, not bothering to find a shirt or even drying his hair.

"Can I wear something of yours tonight?"

Kurt smiled and tossed him some boxers and Aero sweatpants. Blaine slipped them on and got in Kurt's bed, holding his arms open. Kurt skipped over to the bed and crawled into his arms, facing him.

"You're really beautiful," Blaine said softly, putting a hand on Kurt's face.

"Thank you," he blushed.

"That's gorgeous."

Kurt blushed a deeper red and closed his eyes.

"Let me see your beautiful eyes," Blaine whispered.

Kurt blushed tomato red and opened his eyes. "You're too sweet for your own good Anderberry."

"How so?"

"It's hard to believe that this is truly you," Kurt admitted.

"This is all me, 100% Blaine Anderberry. I'm telling you the 100% truth. You, Kurt Hudmel, are a beautiful man."

Kurt blushed a deeper red, which was really red, and smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime sweetheart."

"You are really handsome Blaine."

"Thanks baby."

Kurt smiled and pecked his lips. Blaine giggled and kissed him full on, cupping his cheek.

"Let's skip school tomorrow," Blaine suggested.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Kurt shook his head.

"Why not? If we do, we have a full day to ourselves to do whatever."

"Because the school will call our parents if we're not there. We can spend the day together Saturday," Kurt smiled.

"Promise?"

"I swear."

Blaine smiled and kissed him softly.

"I'll tell Rachel that we're studying, so she won't bother us at all Saturday."

"Good."

Kurt kissed him hard, twisting his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. Blaine moaned in his mouth and pulled Kurt off of him.

"I want to spoon."

Kurt pecked his lips and rolled over, his back to Blaine's front. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and threw a leg over his waist. "Am I too close?"

"Of course not."

Blaine nuzzled his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and kissed it softly. "Good night."

"Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kurt woke up the next morning feeling really warm and protected. He rolled over and saw Blaine's perfect face, sleeping away. Blaine's phone was vibrating behind him on the other bedside table, Kurt reached over to grab it. Sebastian was calling.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Bl- Kurt?" Sebastian asked in a confused tone.

"The one and only little cousin," Kurt smirked. He snuggled back into Blaine's side, who in turn, tightened his grip around him.

"Why do you have Blaine's phone?"

"Why are you calling him at," Kurt pulled the phone away and looked at the time, "6:07 in the morning?"

"Answer my question Kurt," he snapped.

"Why do you think I have his phone?" Kurt sighed.

Blaine woke up and looked confused. "Is that my phone?" Kurt nodded.

"You stole it," Sebastian guessed.

"Why would I steal his phone?" Kurt was getting annoyed.

"Who is that?" Blaine asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Bastian."

"Are you with Blaine?" Sebastian's voice was masked with shock.

"I might be."

Blaine looked at him and then kissed him. He was over Sebastian so he could care less what he thought about what he was now doing with his cousin.

Kurt giggled against his phone. "I see you're happy to wake up next to me."

Blaine rubbed his erection against Kurt's hip. "Most defiantly."

"Are you in bed with my ex-boyfriend?" Sebastian's voice was getting louder.

"Why does it matter Bas?" Kurt asked, trying not to moan in the phone. Blaine was grinding against him and nibbling on his neck and shoulders.

"Put it on speaker," Blaine murmured against his skin.

Kurt closed his eyes briefly and then put the phone on speaker.

"What do you want Seb?" Blaine asked, still kissing Kurt.

"Are you fucking my cousin?!"

"Bitch I might be." Blaine giggled, and sucked on Kurt's pulse point.

"Shit…" Kurt moaned.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sebastian gagged.

Blaine pulled back and Kurt pouted. "Seb, what the hell do you want?"

Sebastian took a few deep breaths before responding. "I wanted to see if you wanted to go out for coffee when you get out of school, but it seems like you're going to be busy burying yourself in my cousin."

"I might be, or he might be buried in me. We haven't discussed that yet since we just woke up. Kurt, do you have practice today?" Blaine looked at the blue-eyed boy.

"Nope, do you?" Kurt smirked.

"I do, but you can come watch and then afterwards we can go in the Cheerios locker room and I can bury myself in you."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh God!" Sebastian groaned.

Both boys laughed. "God you're so dramatic. We'll meet you at Lima Bean when we get out of school. But it can't be a long meeting, I really do have practice today."

"Does Kurt have to come?"

"Yes Kurt has to come. I'm his ride today," Kurt snapped.

Sebastian scoffed.

"I don't have to come. I'm still pissed as fuck at you," Blaine said, his voice hard.

"Ooh, I like this voice," Kurt whispered in his ear and then bit his ear lobe.

A shiver ran through Blaine's body and his eyes darkened.

"Whatever. I'll see you both later."

Neither boy said 'bye' to Sebastian. Blaine took the phone and pressed the 'end' button and tossed it on the floor.

"You answered my phone. Bad boy," Blaine's voice was still hard.

Kurt looked at him and swallowed. "What are you going to do to me?"

Blaine moved to the end of the bed and grabbed Kurt's feet, dragging him down off the pillows. "Well, bad boys have to be punished, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Blaine's voice was getting harder and his eyes were getting darker.

Kurt swallowed and felt his cock twitch with excitement. "Yes sir."

"Good." Blaine smiled seductively and got up to go into Kurt's enormous walk-in closet. He found what he needed and came back into the bedroom.

In his hand, he had four silk scarves. Kurt's mouth went dry and his cock twitched even more. _Oh shit, how does him holding scarves turn me on so much? _He thought to himself.

"Are you opposed to being tied up?" Blaine's voice was softer now.

"No sir," Kurt replied, his mouth was incredibly dry now.

Blaine smiled and walked towards the bed. "Good."

Kurt watched him as he sat on the side of the bed and gripped the waistband of his pants and boxers and pulled them off. "You won't need those right now," Blaine said simply and deposited them on the floor with his phone.

_Sweet baby Jesus, what is this boy about to do to me?_

"Make me a promise," Blaine said, his voice soft.

"Okay."

"If I do something you don't like, tell me to stop and I'll stop."

"Okay."

"Good boy."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's legs and tied them to the foot of the bed. "Can you move them?"

Kurt tried to pull his legs back up to him but it couldn't. "No sir."

"Excellent!"

Kurt swallowed again as Blaine moved to tie up his arms to the head of the bed. Kurt tried to pull his arms down but they wouldn't move.

"Are they too tight?"

"No sir."

"Let the fun begin!"

Kurt swallowed and his eyes got wide. "W-what are you going to do to me?"

"Not make you come," Blaine said simply.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and his mouth because desert dry.

"Don't worry, you're going to come before we go to school, but for right now, not a chance."

Blaine sat on the bed between Kurt's legs and quickly sunk down on Kurt's now aching erection. Kurt gasped loudly as Blaine's tongue worked magic on the head. Blaine took more of Kurt into his mouth and sucked, he sucked long and hard. Kurt's fingers were itching to twist in Blaine's hair, but he couldn't move. He moved his hips forward and his erection hit the back of Blaine's throat. Blaine took it and didn't choke. Kurt was building up in his lower belly and he was ready to explode into Blaine's mouth and down his throat.

"B-Blaine…"

That was Blaine's cue to pull off.

"No!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine looked up at him and smiled. "It's going to be okay sweetie, I promise.

Kurt threw his head back and groaned.

Blaine got off the bed and went to his bag and grabbed the strawberry lube he received yesterday. He got back on the bed and laid on Kurt. He took two fingers and ran them across Kurt's lips.

"Open." Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine slid his fingers in. "Suck." Kurt looked at him like he was crazy. "Do you want me to draw this out for you?"

Kurt's eyes got wide and he began sucking on Blaine's fingers.

"Good boy," he smiled and kissed his cheek.

Kurt blushed and continued to suck on the fingers.

"Open." Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his lips and tongue. Blaine kissed him hungrily, he was hungry for Kurt and Kurt for him. They both knew it.

Blaine pulled back abruptly and went back to sitting between Kurt's legs. "This is going to be intense.

"Okay." Kurt swallowed and watched with a careful. He had no idea what Blaine was about to do to him, but he just wished he would get it over with.

Blaine kissed the insides of Kurt's thighs and trailed his wet fingers over his crack. Very easily and slowly, he slipped both fingers inside of Kurt.

"Oh God…" Kurt moaned.

Blaine moved his fingers in and out of Kurt at a slow pace, allowing his fingertips to graze his prostate.

"Shit…"

"I know baby."

Blaine opened the tube of lube and pulled his fingers out.

Kurt groaned in frustration of the now empty feeling. Blaine squeezed some of the lube on his fingers and rubbed them together.

"Wanna taste before I do?" he asked sweetly.

Kurt glared at him through narrowed eyes. Blaine giggled and ran his fingers over his lips again. "Feel free to lick those while I'm working."

Kurt licked a little on his lips and smiled. "Hope you enjoy this on me."

"Oh baby, I plan on it."

Blaine pushed his fingers back in Kurt without warning, causing Kurt to scream. Blaine giggled and worked his fingers in and out, feeling the muscle expand and contract. He grazed the prostate a few times in concession causing Kurt to moan his name incoherently.

Just as quickly as his fingers appeared, they disappeared.

"Damn it Blaine!" Kurt groaned.

"What do you want Kurt?" he asked, licking his fingers. "You are damn good."

Kurt glared at him. "I want you to fuck me." His voice was low and hard.

"Well I don't."

"I thought you were going to let me come," Kurt's voice went soft.

"I am, but not by fucking you. I'm going to go slow so you can feel all of me and I can feel all of you."

Kurt let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Ready for the last part of your punishment?"

"Yes sir."

Blaine smiled and put a small dot of lube on his tongue before sinking down and shoving it inside Kurt.

"Fuck…"

Blaine worked his tongue in the same motion as his fingers, hit his prostate a couple of times in quick concession.

Kurt pulled at the restraints of his arms and legs with no luck of getting free. His skin was singing and was burning. It felt like the room was hot and he was going to melt into the bed, but he melted into Blaine's touch instead. Blaine reached up and began stroking Kurt at the same pace as his tongue.

"B-Blaine…"

"Hold it."

"W-what?"

"Don't come."

Kurt threw his head back and groaned. Images of Coach Beiste flooded through Kurt's mind and his body became cool.

"Yes sir."

Blaine quickened his pace and Kurt was getting built up again. _Shit!_

"I can't…"

Blaine slowed his pace, but moved deliberately. The feel of Kurt clenching around his tongue was enough to make Blaine come, but he was waiting for the right moment.

All too soon Blaine was off of Kurt and he was quickly untying him.

Once Kurt was freed, he pounced on Blaine and kissed him hard. "That was the most frustrating thing ever."

Blaine giggled and wrapped his arms around Kurt's naked body. "That's the point gorgeous."

"I liked being punished."

"I like punishing you."

"But, now, I want you to bury yourself in me."

"Is that so beautiful?"

Kurt nodded and moved back so he could pull Blaine's pants and boxers off.

Blaine climbed on top of Kurt and kissed him softly. "I'm going to take my time to do you right. But with that, it's going to hurt, but in a good way. I want you to remember this all day. When you got to class to sit down, your ass is going to hurt because I was there. When you're walking down the hall and your cheeks are rubbing together, it's going to burn, because I was there. You're mine Kurt Hudmel."

Kurt swallowed and searched Blaine's eyes. He moved his hands up the nape of his neck and tugged. "Your head and back and arms will be soar today. I hope you can handle the pain in practice. I'm going to pull your hair, scratch your back and arms and hold you tight. You might have a bruise or two from my bare hands, because I was there. And yes Anderberry, I'm yours and your mine."

Blaine smiled and moved inside of him, causing Kurt to close his eyes and hold his breath. Although he was stretched and lubed up, the friction was still a bitch. Blaine slid in as far as he could go and stopped moving. Kurt opened his eyes and stared into Blaine's blazing honey eyes.

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's arms and held him tightly as he tried to get used to the intrusion. His nails dug into Blaine's skin, but neither boy seemed to mind.

"Ready?"

Kurt nodded. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's stomach and started moving slowly. Kurt could feel every inch, every centimeter of Blaine move in and out of him with such ease. The burning sensation was there, but the pleasure overtook that. Blaine kept his eyes fixed on Kurt, watching his mouth open and close after every moan.

Blaine bent down and kissed Kurt. Kurt kissed back eagerly, moving his fingers to Blaine's hair. Blaine started moving a little faster and Kurt tugged his hair when his prostate was being hit in quick concession. Blaine moaned into his mouth and his hips began moving faster. Kurt moved one hand down Blaine's back, his nails digging deep in the skin as it went. Blaine groaned and kissed down Kurt's jaw to his neck.

"C-can I m-mark you?"

Kurt swallowed and nodded. "Only….i-if I can do the same."

"More the bruises and nail marks?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Blaine moved his hips a little slower and bit down on Kurt's neck gently and then started sucking. Kurt moved his head to the opposite side and moaned low in his throat. Blaine giggled and worked his hips and mouth, commanding Kurt's body to sing to him.

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, pulling him closer, burying him deeper. He pulled harder on Blaine's hair.

"Yes baby…" Blaine murmured against Kurt's neck.

Blaine picked up the pace of his hips, hitting Kurt's prostate in quick concession. Kurt screamed out and pulled Blaine's head down to claim his lips.

"Take me higher baby," Kurt whispered against his lips.

Blaine smiled and slowed his hips once more. Kurt moved both hands to his back and moved his lips to his pulse point. Kurt kissed it and then bit it.

"Damn babe…"

Kurt giggled and sucked the skin into his mouth and played with it with his tongue, teasing the skin. Blaine moved faster, building himself and Kurt up once more, neither boy getting tired. Kurt felt the hicky form and pulled back, claiming Blaine's lips once more.

Blaine smiled against his lips and started pounding inside Kurt. Kurt dug his nails in Blaine's back as he felt the hard hits to his prostate and ass. The slapping noise between the bodies was enough to take them both over the edge, but they kept it strong.

Kurt nuzzled his head in Blaine's neck and screamed as his orgasm ripped through his body like a tornado through a barn. Blaine thrusted in Kurt to help him ride out his orgasm. Kurt's seed spurted between the two boys and he just fell limp on his bed, chest heaving and feeling light-headed. Blaine kept pounding inside the boy, riding his own orgasm out. His seed shot in Kurt and seeped out as he pulled out, causing Kurt to wince.

Blaine fell down on the bed next to Kurt, his breathing equally rapid. They laid there for a few moments in their post-sex glow and heat. After a few minutes, and Kurt's breathing was back to normal he rolled over to face Blaine.

"I've never been on the edge like that."

Blaine rolled over and moved a piece of hair from Kurt's forehead. "Did you like it?"

"God, yes," the boy smiled.

Blaine leaned over and kissed him passionately.

"My alarm goes off in two hours, can we sleep until them? After that, I'm tired."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed his newly formed hicky. "Anything for you beautiful."

Kurt pulled the cover over them and closed his eyes. Blaine followed suit and was soon snoring softly behind Kurt.

* * *

School starts at 9:00 am. Kurt's alarm goes off at 7:15 am so he has time to do his moisturizing routine.

When both Kurt and Blaine woke up, it 8:59 am. Neither boy noticed the time at first.

"Good morning beautiful," Blaine whispered against Kurt's ear before biting and sucking his ear lobe.

Kurt rolled over, pulling his ear lobe from Blaine's hot and wet mouth. "Good morning gorgeous."

Blaine pecked his lips softly and then his nose causing Kurt to giggle. "How was your nap?"

"Amazingly perfect," he replied, running his fingers through Blaine's just-fucked-and-napped hair.

"I'm glad. Mine was equally amazingly perfect."

"I think we're going to be late for school," Kurt yawned.

Blaine reached on the bedside table and grabbed Kurt's phone. "You're going to kill me."

"I would never. What time is it?" Kurt giggled.

Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands and brushed their lips together. "It's 9: 03."

Kurt glared at Blaine. He was late for school because of their extracurricular activities this morning. But it was worth it, right? Right?

"Please don't be mad," Blaine whispered against his lips.

"I'm not. It was worth it, well worth it."

"I think so too."

Kurt smiled and pushed their lips together for a brief moment. "Shall we shower so we can go to school?"

"Together?"

"Yes sir."

Blaine giggled and climbed out of bed. Kurt watched his ass saunter towards the en suite bathroom and saw the bruise from practice yesterday and the marks that he created hours before. He then climbed out of bed, but stopped as soon as he stood up.

"Oh God."

Blaine spun around and saw Kurt holding his back and his back. "Sore?"

Kurt nodded and sat back on the bed, winching when his ass touched the bed. Blaine walked towards the bed and smiled at him. "Told you. Lay back."

Kurt gave him a confused look.

"I'm going to try to fix it," Blaine giggled.

Kurt fell back on the bed and Blaine moved him back a little so his feet were planted on the edge of the bed. Blaine dropped down to his knees and ran his fingers along Kurt's thighs.

Kurt winced slightly and Blaine kissed down them. Light feathery kisses, nothing to cause another round. Blaine moved lower and kissed Kurt's tender hole.

"Blaine…"

"I know baby, I know," Blaine cooed softly against Kurt.

Blaine pushed his tongue inside of felt the heat radiating around his tongue. Kurt moaned quietly. Blaine pulled back and looked up at Kurt.

"Better?"

"A little."

Blaine smiled sweetly and held his hand out. Kurt grabbed it and got off the bed. "The shower should help. I'll be gentle."

They walked hand-in-hand to the bathroom and got in the shower. This is the third time they have showered together, so they easily knew what to do. Kurt winced when Blaine washed over the sore spots of his body but the hot water made them dull. Blaine all but screamed when the soap touched his scratches and nail marks.

They got out the shower and sauntered back into the bedroom. Kurt quickly found an outfit and after doing a quick version of his moisturizing routine, he got dressed.

"You move so gracefully when you get ready, even in a rush," Blaine murmured.

"You should see me when I'm not in a rush. No gel today," he said and walked to the bathroom to do his hair.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Blaine shouted from the bedroom.

He had gotten dressed and was now looking for his gel.

"Telling, I like you with no gel."

Blaine walked in the bathroom and stood in the doorway. "I can't go without gel, my hair will go every which way."

"For me?" Kurt stuck his bottom lip out and walked over to him and placed his hands on his waist.

Blaine closed his eyes and chuckled. "You don't fight fair."

"I didn't do anything…..yet."

Blaine opened his eyes and searched Kurt's eyes. "Yet?"

Kurt nodded and brushed his lips along Blaine's and then down his jawline and finally down to his neck. He kissed the skin softly, moving his hands to hold Blaine still in front of him. Blaine stood their stock still while Kurt just stood there with his lips on Blaine's neck.

"Are you just going to keep them there?"

"Maybe. Are you going to go gel less today?

Blaine chuckled. "Fine, but I get to tie you up again."

Kurt bit down on the skin and tugged backwards, allowing the skin to slide through his teeth. "I can live with that."

Blaine's hand flew to the spot where Kurt's lips were just at and he felt the bump. "Let's go to school." He held his hand out and Kurt took it gladly. They grabbed their bags and other things and walked out.

When they got to school it was 9: 35 am. They had completely missed homeroom and missed the first fifteen minutes of first bell.

Kurt jumped out and ran around to pin Blaine to the passenger door. "I want a real kiss before I go into that hell hole."

Blaine happily pulled Kurt into a deeper kiss, shoving his tongue into the taller boy's mouth. Kurt moaned into his mouth, twisting his fingers in his gel free hair.

"Bye beautiful. Text me when you're ready to go see Bastian."

"Okay." Blaine pecked his lips and walked into the school.

Kurt walked in behind him and walked to his class. All the students and even the teacher watched him, as he more or less limped to his seat.

"Ah, Mr. Hudmel. So glad for you to join us," Mrs. Rigby, Kurt's English teacher said sarcastically.

Kurt sat down, wincing when he was finally on the chair. "I overslept and I ran into a friend who needed a ride. But I'm here now, so let's learn something."

Mrs. Rigby glared at Kurt and he glared back. Second day of school and he's already getting in trouble. She turned back to the board and continued her lesson. She was introducing their first assignment of the year. They were to read _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and write a brief summary after every chapter. They would have seminars after every two chapters and have to do writing prompts.

Students groaned and moaned when she started handing out books.

"The first summary is due next Friday," she announced.

Some students pulled out planners and wrote down the due date and others grumbled some more. Kurt just rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone to write down the assignment and to check his messages.

"Mr. Hudmel?"

"Yes?" he sighed.

"Why is your phone out?" she had started moving towards his desk.

"I'm writing down the assignment." He tapped on his assignment planner and showed her his homework assignment.

"Very well." She walked back to the front of the classroom.

He exited out of the app and opened his texting app.

**9:48 Kurt: we should have skipped**

**9:50 Blaine: what's wrong sweetie**

**9:52 Kurt: I'm 5 seconds away from getting a detention**

**9:54 Blaine: I can't leave class because I was late meet me in the restroom after class**

**9:56 Kurt: I'll be there **

Kurt put his phone away and patiently waited for the bell to ring so he could go see his lover.

Mrs. Rigby was going on and on about how they were going to love the book and that she expects to see fifteen different summaries, she didn't want any plagiarism. Kurt groaned inwardly and kept moving. His ass was killing him and it was making him hard. He could vividly feel Blaine inside of him, his fingers, tongue and cock. He gasped when he felt Blaine explode inside of him. A small smile plastered itself on his face.

The bell rang and Kurt jumped out of his seat and ran out the room. He dashed into the restroom and went into a stall and took a few deep breaths. He heard the door open and inwardly he hoped it was Blaine.

"Kurt?" It was.

Kurt opened the stall door and pulled Blaine inside. Blaine opened his mouth to speak but Kurt mashed their lips together in a deep passionate kiss. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

After a few minutes they pulled back and stared into each other's eyes.

"One down, six to go," Blaine breathed.

"Unfortunately. Your hair looks sexy though," Kurt smiled running his fingers through it. "Has it been touched by somebody other than me?"

"Rachel ruffled it. She wants to talk to you to," he sighed.

"Of course she does."

Kurt released Blaine and stepped out of the stall and into the hall. Standing by their lockers stood Rachel Anderberry.

"Why were you and Blaine late?"

"We over slept." It wasn't a total lie.

"You could have called."

"When we woke up we were rushing." Still, not a lie.

"Whatever. Are you coming over tonight?"

"Of course." So he could get tied up by your brother again.

"Great!" Rachel beamed and walked away.

Kurt was in for a long day.

* * *

After school Blaine and Kurt met at their lockers and stashed their things in their lockers before heading towards Lima Bean.

They arrived and saw Sebastian sitting alone. Both boys got in line and ordered their coffees and went to sit with Sebastian.

"Hi Kurt, hi Blaine," he greeted them.

Both boys plastered a fake smile and nodded as they sat.

"So are you boyfriends?"

The boys looked at each other, as to see what they were going to tell Sebastian.

"Not in so many words," Kurt shrugged.

"What does that mean?"

"We don't have that label just yet," Blaine replied, sipping his coffee.

"But you're fucking each other?"

"Yup."

"Oh God. Um I wanted to apologize to you Blaine. How we ended was stupid and childish. I should have talked to you about how I was feeling."

"You didn't. You chose to cheat on me and then get caught in the worse way possible," Blaine snapped. He was getting pissed. Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly.

"I know. It was stupid. I shouldn't have thought you were trying to leave me. We should still be together."

"You're right, we should. But I want to thank you," Blaine smiled.

Both Kurt and Sebastian looked at him with a confused look. "For what?"

"You showed me what kind of man I don't want to be with. I know I deserve more, and guess what?" Blaine turned to look at Kurt, moving a piece of stray hair from his face with his free hand. "I got better."

Kurt blushed and looked down.

"What the fuck? You just met him."

"And he has made me feel great. He makes me feel things it took me months to feel with you."

Kurt blushed more. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You stole my man Kurt," Sebastian snapped.

"No, you cheated on him and he moved on to somebody who isn't self-centered."

"Don't even worry about it. I got something for both of you." And with that Sebastian got up and left the coffee shop.

"What is he going to do?" Blaine asked, his voice was nervous.

"Tell my dad I'm sleeping with you," he shrugged.

"You're not worried?"

"He has no proof, and this wouldn't be the first time. He told on me about Chandler. When he told, we weren't sleeping together, just lots of cuddling and oral stuff. Nothing like what me and you are doing. Oh shit," Kurt exclaimed.

"What?" Blaine asked, looking worried.

"I have to put my sheets and our clothes in the washing machine. Come on, we have time." Kurt got up and quickly walked to his car.

Blaine quickly followed and they were off to Kurt's house. When they arrived, there wasn't a car in the driveway so nobody was home yet.

Kurt jumped out and ran inside and up to his room, quickly grabbing his messy sheets and their discarded clothes and going to the laundry room. He quickly threw everything in and went back to his room to make up his bed.

Blaine was laying on Kurt's futon staring at the ceiling. Kurt went in his closet and grabbed some clean sheets and made up the bed. "Good as new."

"Come lay with me," Blaine said softly.

Kurt kicked his shoes off and laid on top of Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms and legs around Kurt and kissed him.

Kurt smiled against his lips and twisted his fingers in his soft hair.

"What are you going to do to me tonight?" Kurt whispered against his neck. The vibrations of his voice sent chills through Blaine.

"I'll tell you after practice." His voice was hard.

Kurt pulled back and looked in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Seb just got me thinking a lot."

"About?"

"Us. Do you think what we're doing is stupid?"

Kurt looked at him with a confused and hurt face.

"I'm not saying that is stupid. I mean, we jumped into bed together so fast and, I feel things for you."

"What kind of things?" Kurt swallowed.

"Feelings. Feelings that it should take months for me to feel. It's not a bad thing, but I think we should slow down," he said, stroking Kurt's face.

"No more sex?"

"No more penetration sex until we know for a fact that this is what we want. I don't want a relationship with you that is base only on sex."

"I can do that, as long as I get to cuddle with you whenever I want."

"Of course and we can kiss and blow each other, just no getting buried deep inside each other."

"Okay."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt lightly. "Do you have your things ready for my house?"

"Can I sleep in your sweats again?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Can I sleep in yours?"

"Answer my question first Anderberry."

"Yes, of course you can."

"All I have to pack is something to wear tomorrow and homework, so we 'study' tonight," Kurt shrugged. "And yes you can wear my sweats."

Blaine smiled and pecked his lips. "Come on, I have to change for practice, all my gear is at school."

Kurt climbed off of him and gathered his overnight bag. "Let me go put my stuff in the dryer."

Blaine nodded and Kurt went to finish the choir quickly. He quickly came back to his room and grabbed his bag and Blaine's hand, pulling him towards the car.

They arrived back at school and went to their lockers to retrieve their school things and head to the locker room. Kurt sat down on a bench while Blaine went to change in his gear. He was either early or late, there wasn't a soul in the locker room. Once changed, Blaine handed Kurt his Letterman jacket and escorted him outside to the bleachers. The football team was stretching out on the field.

"Feel free to stare at my ass while I'm practicing. And try not to rush to my aid when I get tackled, unless I'm not up after thirty seconds," Blaine told Kurt.

"Will do, and I'll try. You just kick some ass out there," Kurt giggled.

"Of course." Blaine bent down and gave Kurt a quick kiss before going to the team to stretch.

Kurt wrapped himself in Blaine's jacket and watched him.

"Is he any good?" Kurt heard a voice behind him. He turned and saw Santana smirking at him.

"What are you talking about San?" he asked, his voice level.

She came down and sat next to him. "I'm not stupid Hudmel. I know what it looks like when two people are sleeping together, and you and Anderberry, are indeed sleeping together."

Kurt blushed and looked down. "I have no clue what you're talking about Santana. Blaine and I are just friends."

"Look, I won't tell anybody. I'm happy for you, after Chandler, you need somebody in your life," she smiled.

"Why are doing this?" Kurt asked, his voice serious.

"You're my friend, kind of. And as my kind of friend, I want what's best for you."

Kurt sighed and turned his attention back to the field where Blaine was running down the field and then he got tackled. Something in Kurt's belly twisted as he watched Blaine lie there motionless for a few seconds. Blaine got up and Kurt let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Kurt, I know what it's like sneaking around with somebody who isn't your boyfriend, well in my case, girlfriend. You think it's just fun and then after a few times you start feeling things that you shouldn't so early in the relationship."

Kurt turned to look at her. "Please don't tell anybody, especially Rachel." He took a deep breath and searched her eyes. "He basically told me he loved me and that we had to stop penetration sex because he didn't want our relationship to be based on that. But I can still blow him if I want and kiss him and cuddle him. He's even going to join glee club next week for me."

"You love him too," she said.

Kurt blushed. "I love how he makes me, I love how he takes care of me."

"That's love, and from that blush, he has to be good," she laughed.

"Way better than Chandler. The only thing is, his ex is my cousin," he sighed.

"Bas?"

Kurt nodded. "Bas cheated when Blaine told him he was coming here. We went to see him after school. He's upset that Blaine's with me. He's going to tell my dad that we're sleeping together."

"No offense, but I don't like your cousin, he's such a douche."

"I know. I just don't know how we are going to come out as a couple without this week being brought up."

"When it's time, it will all fall into place. As for right now, your secret is safe with me," she smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks San," he smiled.

"Anytime Lady."

They pulled apart and turned their attention back to the field. While they were talking, they hadn't notice Blaine get tackled unfairly by both Karofsky and Azimo. He had gotten his helmet knocked off and he had been down for more than thirty seconds. Kurt felt the fear build up in his belly as he ran down the bleachers and onto the field.

"What happened?!" he screamed, kneeling down next to the not moving boy.

The only people close by were Finn, Puck and Sam.

"He got blindsided by Dave and Azimo," Sam said.

Kurt got up and charged at David. "What the fuck?"

"Get away from me Hudmel!" David snapped.

"What did you do to him?"

"I tackled him, that's what happens in football lady."

Blaine had started to come to. His head was pounding and his legs felt heavy. "Kurt?" his voice was weak.

"This shit isn't over David." Kurt turned his back on him and ran back to Blaine. "I'm right here."

"My head and legs hurt," he whispered.

"Okay, I'm going to take you to the hospital," Kurt tried to smile to hide his true emotions. "Can you walk?"

"I can try."

Kurt stood up and helped Blaine up. "Lean on me." Blaine put an arm around Kurt's neck and they limped towards the locker room.

All the football players watched the scene unfold with confused faces. Why was Kurt helping out Blaine? Why was he so concerned about Blaine's well-being?

"Sit down," Kurt instructed. Blaine sat on a bench while Kurt grabbed all of their bags. He helped Blaine up again and they made their way to Kurt's Navigator.

Kurt opened the back door and threw their bags in before helping Blaine into the front seat. Kurt got in on his side and quickly drove to the hospital. He got Blaine out and helped him inside.

A nurse met them at the door and got Blaine a wheelchair where they rushed him back to the ER. Kurt was stuck out front answering questions while they were running tests on Blaine. Kurt got done before Blaine and was sitting in Blaine's room when he returned. Blaine had a bandage wrapped around his head and an ace bandage around his right ankle.

"Hi Mr. Hudmel, I'm Dr. Harding," the doctor held his hand out for Kurt to shake.

"Hello," Kurt shook his hand. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, he's going to have a headache for a few days, but he doesn't have a concussion. His ankle is bruised so he can't play for the next two weeks. I suggest you keep him off of it for those two weeks and make sure he gets plenty of rest for the next three to four days."

"Okay, I will keep him rested and off his ankle. Can I take him home?"

"Yes you may."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. If his headache lasts more than a week, bring him back in as soon as possible."

Kurt nodded and the doctor left. Blaine was lying in the bed half-asleep. Kurt moved over to his bedside and grabbed his hand.

"Hey sleepy head."

"My head hurt's so much," he whispered.

"I know baby, I know."

A nurse came in with Blaine's discharge papers and a pair of adjustable crutches. Another nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"Can you bring your vehicle to the front?" she asked.

"Sure." Kurt grabbed Blaine's papers and crutches and ran towards his car.

The nurse helped a sleepy Blaine into the wheelchair and wheeled him towards the entrance where Kurt was waiting. He hopped out and helped Blaine inside the vehicle and started the drive to the Anderberry house.

Kurt was trying to figure out how he was going to explain this to Blaine's parents, to Rachel. Maybe he should just tell them the truth, but what if Blaine didn't want that? He had to figure out how he was going to explain this to Blaine's family.

He pulled up in front of the Anderberry's house and saw that everybody was home. Shit. It was now or never. Kurt parked and helped a now sleeping Blaine out of the car.

"Blaine, wake up sweetie, we're home."

Blaine opened his eyes slightly and smiled. "Hi baby. Can I sleep some more?"

"Let's get you to your room first, okay? I need your help though."

"Mmmkay…"

Blaine jumped out the car and put an arm around Kurt's neck and walked towards the house. "Our stuff?"

"I'll get it when I got you in bed first."

"You take sooooo good care of me Kurt."

"Yes I do."

Kurt opened the front door and noticed that none of the family was in the family room. "Wanna piggy back ride?"

"Ooh yes please," Blaine giggled.

"Get on my back sweetie."

Kurt bent down and Blaine climbed on his back, wrapping his legs and arms around the taller boy. "Ready?"

"Mmhm…" Blaine laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and closed his eyes as Kurt walked up the steps towards his room.

"Blaine?" Mr. Anderson called.

"He's sleeping," Kurt called back.

He reached the room and unlatched Blaine from, laying him down on the bed.

Mr. Anderson and Mr. Berry walked in the room and stared at the sight in front of them. Kurt was sitting on the bed next to Blaine, pulling his shoes off as he was sleeping soundly.

"What happened?" Mr. Berry asked.

"He got blindsided at practice by two people. He hit his head but it's not a concussion and his ankle is bruised. He needs plenty of rest and to stay off his foot for two weeks," Kurt explained, still trying to hold back his tears.

"You saw it?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I was watching him practice as I didn't have practice myself," the boy shrugged.

"Oh well, thank you Kurt," Mr. Anderson smiled.

"No problem," Kurt smiled back.

The parents left the room and closed the door. Kurt got in the bed next to Blaine and pulled him into his arms.

"You are the best Kurt," Blaine mumbled.

"Only for you sweetheart. Will you be okay while I'm with your sister?"

"I don't want you to leave," he whined.

"I can't stay and you know that," Kurt whispered.

"We can tell Rachel. I don't want you to leave me."

"I have an idea. I'll be right back."

Kurt got out of the bed and walked to Rachel's room, she was the only one in there.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"I brought home Blaine," he replied. It wasn't a lie.

"What? Why? Isn't he supposed to be at practice?"

"He asked me to watch him practice today so I went." Not a lie. "While at practice he got blindsided by Karofsky and Azimo and I had to take him to the hospital. He hit his head, but it wasn't bad enough that he got a concussion, he's just going to have bad headaches for a few days and he bruised his ankle. He won't be able to practice or play for two weeks."

"Oh."

"And he doesn't want me to leave him alone tonight, so I was wondering if you would be okay if I spent the night with him tonight?"

"Wh-what?"

"I don't feel right leaving him alone, he's on medication for his foot. If it was you I'd do the same thing."

"Kurt, is there something going on between you and my brother?"

Kurt's moth went dry and he had to swallow a few times before he answered. "No, we're just friends."

"You two have been spending a lot of time together since Wednesday and it's only Friday."

"We are just getting to know each other," he shrugged.

"If you two were to get into a relationship, I won't be mad. I would think it's kind of cute," she smiled and so did Kurt. Inwardly he was doing a happy dance. "Go ahead and baby the big baby."

"Thanks Rach," he smiled and hugged her.

Kurt left her room and went to his car to get all of their things and skipped back up the stairs to Blaine's room. Blaine was sleeping peacefully just like Kurt had left him. Kurt dumped their things on the couch in Blaine's room and got in bed next to the sleeping boy. Blaine scrambled into Kurt's arms and sighed happily.

"Rach happy?"

"Yes, now sleep my sweet prince."

"Yes sir."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for the delay! hope this was worth the wait**

* * *

Chapter 5

While Blaine slept, Kurt had time to think about everything that had happened today. The punishing sex from this morning to the talk with Sebastian, the revelation that Blaine had afterwards to him talking to Santana about everything and then him getting so worked up when Blaine got hurt.

Kurt was never one to believe in fairy tales where the prince and princess fall madly in love with each after one kiss, but that's what it felt like for him and Blaine. Well, granted, it was more than just a kiss, but it still felt as if they have fallen madly in love with each other. He felt like his world was complete with just this one boy being in it, but how long could they keep this up before somebody got hurt? Could Kurt continue to live in this secret life with Blaine?

Although Kurt loved being Blaine's lover, and he loved how Blaine made him feel after sex, even after his punishment, Blaine made Kurt feel like it wasn't a punishment, but a reward for something.

"Kurt?"

Hearing his name snapped him out of his reverie. He turned his head and saw Blaine trying to open his eyes.

"Open your eyes sweetie, I'm right here," Kurt said softly.

Blaine opened his eyes and smiled. "You stayed!" Blaine smiled.

"Of course I stayed, I wasn't going to leave you," Kurt said, stroking his head.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed him, claiming Kurt's lips with his mouth. Kurt moaned as Blaine tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer.

"Blaine, sweetie," Kurt tried to push him away but he wasn't strong enough.

Blaine latched on to Kurt's neck and started marking him up, causing Kurt to moan and move his head to the side to give Blaine better access. Why fight it? It's not like Kurt didn't want this, but he had so much on his mind that this was the last thing he wanted.

Blaine kept biting and sucking on Kurt's neck, leaving his mark, making it known that Kurt was his and nobody else's. Not even Chandler could come between them.

Speaking of Chandler, Kurt's phone rung. He reached behind, Blaine's lips still on him, and answered without looking.

"Hell…o?" he was trying to stifle his moans as Blaine sucked on his pulse point.

"Kurt?" Chandler asked, surprised by the panting coming from the boy.

"Chandler?" Kurt pulled the phone from his ear and looked at the time, 7:01 am. Why do their ex boyfriends' feel the need to call at un-Godly hours. "What do you want?"

"I can't call and say hi?" Chandler sounded hurt.

Blaine bit down on his pulse point and played with the skin with his tongue. Kurt closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Not," his voice was a moan, no mistaking it. That voice made Blaine smile. He pushed Kurt down on the bed and sat astride him, pushing his shirt up to expose his nipples. "Blaine please," he whined.

"Please what? What do you want Kurt?" Blaine's voice was hard, just how Kurt liked it.

"You know what I want Sir," Kurt smirked.

"Good boy," Blaine smiled and latched his lips around one of Kurt's nipples.

"Hello?" Chandler said, his voice was impatient.

"Yes, um. Why are you calling….ahh, shit….me at seven in the morning?" Kurt was trying not to moan in the phone, but Blaine's mouth was making Kurt do involuntary things.

"Are you having sex?"

"What, no! Of course not!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine bit down on the nipple and tugged.

"I can't, Blaine…" Kurt almost screamed.

Blaine smirked and moved to the other nipple.

"What the fuck Kurt?" Chandler was getting pissed.

"Blaine, press pause sweetie," Kurt cooed, running his fingers through his hair.

Blaine whimpered, but stopped his assault on the pale boy's nipples. Kurt ran his fingers down Blaine's body and stopped at his waistband and tugged. Blaine laid back on the bed and let Kurt do what he wanted. Kurt pulled his pants and boxer's down just far enough to expose his cock. Kurt ran his fingers over the shaft, causing the younger boy to shiver.

"Now, what do you want Chandler?"

"Like I said, I wanted to say hi."

"Well, hi. Now what else can I help you with?"

"Damn, you're still bossy I see," Chandler laughed.

"Bossy is my middle name."

"Damn, I was wondering if I could see you today."

Kurt looked at Blaine who had a devious look on his face. He just wanted Kurt to touch him, and touch back.

"See me today? See me where?"

"Lima Bean? Around five-ish?"

"Can I bring my boyfriend?"

At the word 'boyfriend,' Blaine's eyes got wide and a goofy smile appeared on his face.

"B-boyfriend?" Chandler asked.

"Yes boyfriend, we're sort of a packaged deal."

"Packaged deal?"

"Ah, come on Chan! You know how I do things, I never go out for coffee alone, there's always some sexy man on my arm, oh wait no. That was you! While we were dating! You were the one who took a different guy out for coffee every-"

Blaine took the phone from Kurt and put it on speaker. "Hello? This is the boyfriend and you must be the ex."

Chandler scoffed. "He sounds so young. Robbing the cradle are we Kurt? I always knew you were a freak."

Kurt was pissed and Blaine was close to being pissed.

"Oh Chan, you have no idea how big of a freak Kurt can be," Blaine giggled.

Kurt smirked at him and quickly sunk down on Blaine's cock, swallowing him whole in one swift movement.

"Shit Kurt."

"Have fun with my sloppy seconds," Chandler said angrily and hung up.

Blaine dropped the phone and allowed himself to get lost in Kurt's touch. Kurt pulled Blaine out of his throat and started sucking, holding Blaine's jerky hips still. Blaine closed his eyes, placing a hand on Kurt's head to guide his mouth along his shaft. Kurt sucked with such force, Blaine thought he was a vampire trying to drain him of his blood.

Kurt exposed his teeth and scraped them along the shaft, up and down, up and down. Tip to base, tip to base. That was almost enough to make Blaine come undone, but he held out. Kurt began sucking hard causing Blaine to twist his fingers in Kurt's messy hair. Kurt moaned against Blaine's cock and that was it. The vibrations the moan made, reverberated across Blaine's cock and he lost it. His hot seed shot in Kurt's mouth and down his throat.

Kurt happily swallowed and pulled off with a huge smack of his lips. He fixed Blaine's pants and slid up the bed to kiss him. Blaine was breathing heavily, but he kissed back, tasting his seed.

"Good morning beautiful," Kurt said, laying his head on Blaine's chest.

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you enjoy breakfast?" Blaine murmured, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"It was amazing, I love your 'in the morning taste,' it's fresh," Kurt smiled.

"I'm glad you love it."

"I love everything about you." Kurt turned his head to face Blaine.

"Me too, so much. And I think that's why we need to slow down. I don't want to think solely with my dick when it comes to you, I want to use my heart and my mind when it comes to this relationship," he said, moving a piece of hair out of Kurt's face.

Kurt smiled. "Your dick has a great mind." He giggled. Blaine smiled weakly. "Okay, but I get that and I'm not mad because I can still be here with you."

"Always. And my dick thinks your mouth is fucking amazing," he giggled.

"Mine does too, ever since that first night. That first night is what started all of this, and I wouldn't change it for the world. But I have something to tell you." Kurt sat up and looked deep in Blaine's hazel eyes.

"What is it?" Blaine looked scared and worried. He put an arm on Kurt's arm and looked back in his eyes.

"Somebody knows about us," Kurt whispered.

"Wh-what do you mean 'somebody knows?'" Blaine stuttered.

"Yesterday at your practice. I guess Santana saw you kiss me, and how I was wrapped up in your jacket. She said that she knows how two people act when they're fooling around on the down-low and me and you have the demeanor at school. And I guess she saw how I intently I was watching you practice." He had started to cry. Blaine wiped his tears, but didn't say anything. "She said she wasn't going to tell anybody because she's basically doing the same thing. I didn't ask who, but she said it was a girl. If I had to guess, it'd be Brit. But she did tell me that you're gay, which I already knew obviously. She told me that Thursday after our first night. She offered to hook us up, but I declined. Please don't be mad at me or her, this is something she does and I know she won't tell."

Blaine sat up and pulled Kurt into a tight hug, kissing his cheek. "I'm not mad."

Kurt hugged him back, placing his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Blaine pushed him back a little to look in his face. "Don't be, she's one less person that won't be surprised when I sing to you on Friday in glee club."

"You're so amazing," Kurt smiled.

"Let me show you how amazing I can be," Blaine smirked.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine got up and locked his door and limped into his closet. _Oh God, he's going to tie me up again._ Kurt thought.

He was right. Blaine came back with four long ties and a scarf. He limped over to the bed and kissed Kurt deeply, pushing his tongue deep in Kurt's mouth. Kurt latched on to it and sucked it, hard. Blaine moaned and pulled back.

"Remember our deal?"

"You go gel less and I get tied up again?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "This one is going to be way more intense. I'm going to blindfold you. With the lost sense, everything gets heighten, your hearing, your feeling, and your tasting. Your orgasm, if you have any, will rip through you like no other you have ever had before."

Kurt's mouth got dry. _My orgasm, if I have any, will rip through me like no other? Holy shit!_ "O-okay."

"Give me a safe word."

"Safe word?" Kurt asked, looking confused.

"A word that you can choose to say while I'm doing something to you that you don't like," Blaine explained.

"Oh, um. I can't just say stop?"

"No, sometimes you might say stop, but not mean it. So with a safe word, I'll know you really want me to stop."

"Okay, you're weird and kinky and I like it. So, my safe word is periwinkle."

"Periwinkle?" Blaine giggled.

"It's my favorite color and I don't fuck around when it comes to my periwinkle."

"Periwinkle it is. And baby, you have yet to see kinky from me. I have one more question before we begin," he said, moving to sit between Kurt's legs.

"What is it?"

"Can I pour hot candle wax on you?" Blaine's face was so serious, it kind of freaked Kurt out.

"Won't I be heard screaming if you do that to me?"

"No, my room is soundproof." Kurt gave him a weird look. "It's not because of this, they don't know half the sexual things I do, thank God. It's because of my music."

"Music?"

"I play many different instruments and I play them loud. So in order for me to not keep my dad's or Rachel up at night, they made my room soundproof."

"Oh, well, um. We can try, but I can safe word if I don't like it right?"

"You can, can you give me another word for something you don't like so I won't do it again?"

"Um, red?" Kurt shrugged.

"Okay, periwinkle for me to stop and red for me to know you don't like it. Okay, let's get started."

"Can I pee first?"

"No, hold it until you can't anymore. I have my reasons."

Blaine sat astride Kurt and ran his hands under his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it on the floor. He reached over and grabbed two ties, using one to tie up his hands to the headboard and he used the other to blindfold him. "Can you see?"

"No."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I don't know. I can't see anything Blaine."

"Great. This is going to feel different, okay?"

"Okay."

Blaine kissed him softly and then moved to his jaw, licking a strip from his chin down across his cheek down to his neck. Once on his neck, he started nibbling and biting and sucking. Kurt wanted to hold him there, but he couldn't move his hands. Blaine reached his pulse point and sucked it.

"Blaine…"

"I know baby."

Kurt groaned in frustration and allowed Blaine's mouth consume him. All too soon however, his mouth was traveling down to his chest to his nipples.

"This is going to feel different than earlier."

Before Kurt could respond, Blaine's mouth was attached to his nipple. Kurt arched his back, pushing his nipple into Blaine's mouth. Blaine bit down and pulled. All the pain went straight to Kurt's cock and he was whimpering.

The sensation was more intense than earlier and Kurt just wanted a release. Blaine moved to the other nipple. The cold air on the already wet and hard nipple sent chills through Kurt. Blaine licked around the nipple before attaching his teeth to it. He tugged on it and pushed his tongue against it.

"Ah!" Kurt cried out.

Blaine chuckled lightly before pulling off. "How was that?"

Kurt took a few deep breaths and blinked away his tears. "Are you crying?" Blaine wiped away the tears that fell under the blindfold.

"I'm not sad and it's not bad. That was just so intense."

"I aim to please sweetheart. Ready to go on?"

"Yes sir."

Blaine smiled and kissed him softly before moving to sit between his legs again. He grabbed the waistband of his pants and boxers and tugged them down and off. He grabbed the other two ties and tied his ankles to the bed.

"Why do you tie my legs and arms up?" Kurt asked out of curiosity.

"Your legs so you won't kick and thrash around. I like to have you still while I'm working sometimes, this is me taking care of you. Your arms, I don't know. I just think it's sexy that you can't touch me while I work. Do you not like it?" Blaine said the last part like he was hurt.

"No, no. I actually love it. It makes everything feel way better. I was just curious."

"Okay, you can tie me up."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kurt smiled.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's stomach, down to his non-existent happy trail. He reached the tip of Kurt's cock and licked a strip from the tip down to the base. Kurt moaned deep in his throat. Blaine kissed the tip and took it in his mouth for a few seconds before pulling off and getting off the bed.

"No!" Kurt whimpered.

Blaine chuckled as he made his way to his dresser where he had an assortment of candles. He grabbed one, lighting it quickly before making his way back to the bed. He plopped back down between Kurt's legs and hovered the candle above Kurt's abdomen.

"What's the safe word for things you don't like?" Blaine asked, his voice low and husky, completely turned on.

"R-Red," Kurt stammered. He couldn't see but he knew Blaine had a candle. Whether it was lit or not was a question Kurt couldn't answer though.

"Good boy," Blaine cooed.

Kurt shuddered slightly as if he could sense that Blaine was about to pour hot wax over him. Blaine tilted the candle and the wax spilled out over to Kurt's skin.

"Ah!" Kurt cried out, his body trying to shift away from the pain.

Blaine poured a pattern over Kurt's body. Kurt cried out in pain and pleasure. 'Red' was on the tip of his tongue, but it never slipped out. He didn't want Blaine to stop the torture that was being inflicted upon him.

All too soon, Blaine had stopped pouring the wax and was now peeling the cold wax off of Kurt's body. Kurt was breathing heavily and whining.

"How was that?" Blaine asked, his voice laced with concern and worry.

"I uh, it was, it was hot….it hurt…but I liked it?" Kurt responded.

Blaine sat astride him, leaning forward he raised the blindfold. Kurt blinked rapidly at the new light.

"Are we done? I didn't even come yet," Kurt whined.

Blaine chuckled at his tone of voice. "I'm far from done baby, but I wanted to see your eyes when I ask you this."

"Okay."

"Did you like the wax or no?"

Kurt looked at him but he didn't see him. He looked past the person sitting on him and was staring at the wall behind his head. He didn't know what to say. He did like it but he didn't.

"It was different, I think I liked it, but I wanted to safe word," Kurt said. He was nervous as he spoke.

Blaine frowned. "So you don't want to do that again?"

"I do! I think because it was the first time I had hot wax poured on me, I didn't know what to expect," Kurt said softly.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. But you did like it?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Yes baby, I liked it," he rolled his eyes.

Blaine smiled and pulled the blindfold back down over Kurt's eyes. "Back in the dark baby." Blaine kissed the corner of his mouth before moving back between Kurt's legs.

Kurt pouted but prepared himself for whatever Blaine was about to do to him.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, his voice low and hard.

"Always," Kurt responded.

Blaine smiled and sunk down on Kurt's cock. "Shit…" Kurt moaned. He was prepared for that quick movement. Blaine chuckled deep in his throat, sending vibrations to Kurt's cock and body. Kurt moaned, arching his back and pushing him deeper in Blaine's mouth who took it all in like a pro.

Blaine sucked long and hard, hallowing his cheeks to get better suction. Kurt whimpered and whined at the hot wetness of Blaine's mouth. Blaine took him to the back of his throat and made a noise deep in his throat, sending Kurt spiraling towards his orgasm. Kurt wanted to twist his fingers in Blaine's hair and that harder he tried to pull his hands free the higher he was going. Everything felt heightened and he had to pee out of this world. It would be extremely embarrassing if he peed in Blaine's mouth.

"Blaine, need pee, bad now," Kurt panted out.

Blaine pulled off quickly. "Come first." He sunk back down, taking Kurt right back down his throat and let his tongue play along the shaft. Kurt arched his back again and his breath caught in his throat. Blaine hummed, sending the vibrations from his throat all along Kurt's cock and that was it. Kurt convulsed and thrashed violently as his orgasm ripped through his body at rapidly slow speeds.

Kurt shot his seed down Blaine's throat with an earsplitting scream. Blaine swallowed and pulled off, licking his lips. Kurt's chest raised and fell quickly while he tried to catch his breath.

"Pee," he breathed out.

Blaine got up and grabbed a cup. He got back on the bed and positioned Kurt in it. "Pee."

"I'm not about to pee on you or in your bed," Kurt said, his voice laced with horror.

"You're not, although being peed on sounds kind of hot," Blaine laughed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm serious."

"Me too, now pee," Blaine commanded. "And don't roll your eyes."

Kurt sighed and peed in the cup. Relief washed over him at the release. He finished and Blaine threw it away.

"Want to be done with this?" Blaine asked, coming back to sit on the bed.

"Never."

"Good answer. Want to be able to see and touch for the last part?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Always," Blaine smiled.

"Then un-tie me Sir," Kurt smirked.

Blaine smiled and sat astride him leaning forward to remove the blindfold. Kurt blinked, trying to get his eyes used to the light again and smiled up at Blaine.

"There's my sexy little friend," Blaine smiled.

Kurt looked down at himself. "We both know I'm far from little."

Blaine blushed. "Far from."

Kurt leaned his head up and kissed him. "How's your foot?"

"Sore, but I'm ignoring it."

"You should be resting."

Blaine reached over him and untied his hands. Kurt moved his wrists around and looked at them, stretching his fingers. He put a hand on Blaine's face, and cupped it.

"I am resting."

"Blowing me isn't resting, nor is tying me up and pouring hot wax on me," Kurt giggled.

"None of those activities are bothering my head or my foot," Blaine smiled.

"I want to take a bath, you stink."

Blaine frowned and crossed his arms. "I don't stink, I smell like me and sweat."

Kurt giggled. "Untie me."

Blaine moved back and untied his ankles, he reached on the floor and grabbed Kurt's boxers and threw them at him. He pulled them on and sat up.

"Bath."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You just want to get me naked."

"Always. And you already got me naked, so it's my turn," Kurt smiled.

"You've already had your fun with my body, and I've had mine with yours."

Kurt grabbed Blaine by his waist and laid him down, climbing on top of him. "Baby, I haven't begun having fun with you."

"I thought I needed to rest," Blaine smirked.

"You're right, we can't do anything until you're better. Which will be in two weeks," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine's mouth dropped. "Two weeks?"

"That's how long you have to rest."

Blaine pouted. "I can't last that long."

"Think of it as our platonic space. Nothing sexual for two weeks, if we can do it, then we know that this relationship isn't based off of orgasms. If we can't, then we can't be boyfriends."

"So if I can't resist blowing you for two weeks, you can't be my boyfriend ever?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying never, but no time soon. I know it's going to be hard, but if we want this, then we can make it," Kurt smiled weakly.

"So what are our new restrictions?" Blaine asked, running his fingers up and down Kurt's bare chest.

Kurt shivered under the touch. "Mouths and hands can't go below the waist, clothed or naked. No more showers or baths together."

"So we can still kiss and cuddle?"

"Mmhm, that's it. If we can for two weeks, I want you to take me out on a first date."

"I like this deal."

"Better than our first one?" Kurt smirked.

"Hmm, going gel less and tying you up versus no sexual conduct and first date and a possible boyfriendship. They're both such great deals. But I do enjoy tying you up so very much," he giggled.

"I know you do, I enjoy it too. But you didn't answer my question," Kurt said quietly.

"I can't answer it. There's no way I can compare these two deals, because it's something that I like and will fulfil, just so I can be with you," Blaine said seriously.

"Good answer," Kurt leaned down and kissed him.

Blaine kissed back softly, wrapping himself around Kurt, to feel more of him. How can he go two weeks without getting this boy off or even getting himself off for this boy? Damn Karofsky and Azimo. But maybe this is what they needed, the compromise he had suggested to Kurt was still too sexual, and now that Kurt had suggested no sexual content period, they could have time to think if being together was something that they both wanted.

Kurt twisted his legs around Blaine, feeling his erection against his own. That should have been enough for him to stop and get up, but he didn't. He moved his hips quickly against Blaine, rubbing their throbbing cocks together. Blaine almost cried out from the friction, but he met Kurt thrust for thrust, just wanting one more release before they had to give this up for good.

Blaine held Kurt close to his body, feeling the throbbing cock of the boy above him against his own. Kurt moaned into Blaine's neck as he was close to his climax. He was so high off of ecstasy that coming in his boxer's didn't gross him out one bit. He swiveled his hips down onto Blaine hard, feeling the heat and pre come from Blaine's aching member.

"Fuck Kurt, I'm so close," Blaine cried out, thrusting up onto Kurt like his life depended on it.

Kurt responded with a muffled scream into Blaine's shoulder as he bit down on it to ride out his orgasm. He thrusted harder, his body shaking as he came hard into his boxers. Blaine followed suit soon, exploding in his clothes.

Blaine unwrapped himself from Kurt, falling flat on the bed trying to regain his breathing. Kurt collapsed on top him, nuzzling his head into Blaine's chest.

"Can we take one more shower together, or a bath? I need a one last relaxing memory to get me through these next two weeks," Blaine said after catching his breath.

Kurt looked up at him, smiling. "Last bath."

"Yes sir," Blaine smiled, running his fingers up and down Kurt's back.

Kurt got off of him, rolling over on the bed. Blaine got up, skipping to the bathroom.

A knock came from Blaine's door. Kurt quickly put on his pants and shirt and grabbed _To Kill a Mockingbird _book and laid down with it.

"Come in."

Rachel came in the room and looked around. "Where's Blaine?" she asked.

"Bathroom. Blaine, Rachel's here!" Kurt shouted.

Blaine turned the tub off quickly and limped cautiously into his bedroom, careful not to look like he had come all over him.

"Hey Rach, what's up?" Blaine smiled.

"Daddy told me to check on you, see how your head and ankle are," she said, sitting on his bean bag chair.

"I'm fine, Kurt's taking really good care of me," Blaine said softly, looking at Kurt.

Rachel looked at them with a skeptical eye. "Did you take your pain pills?"

"I just got up Rach, I want to eat before I take them," he almost whined.

"Okay, well Papa made breakfast. He said we can bring it up here for you," she smiled.

"'We?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kurt and I."

Kurt looked up from his book, looking at the Anderberry twins. "Oh, that's no problem."

"You don't have to Kurt, you're doing so much for me as it is by helping me with my homework and taking care of me," Blaine said. His voice was full of admiration and love. Rachel didn't miss it and neither did Kurt. "Rachel can bring it up, we have to work on our first summary for Mrs. Rigby, we want to get you off her shit list."

"You're on her shit list? Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because I was late yesterday and when she assigned the book and summary, I put it in my phone. She thought I was texting so when she came to look I showed her the assignment in my phone. She was more or less pissed that I wasn't lying," he shrugged.

"And when you write the best summary for chapter one, you'll be off her shit list," Blaine smiled.

"Okay, well I'll bring up your breakfast. Do you want anything Kurt?"

"Um, a bagel and orange juice would be fine," he smiled sweetly at her.

"Okay, I'll be right back with it," she got up and left the room.

Both boys let out a sigh of relief, laughter soon followed.

"Well I'm glad she knocked before she came in," Kurt said, once he was done laughing.

"Yeah, that would have been horrible if she would have seen you in just your boxers. She would have had a fucking cow," Blaine giggled.

Kurt sat up and looked at him. "What you said to her, about me taking care of you. You meant that in more ways than just with your ankle and head."

Blaine moved a piece of hair from Kurt's face. "Always. You take care of me with your mouth, hands, your cock, mind, and heart. You do so much."

Kurt blushed, pecking his lips. "You do the same for me. I just hope she didn't catch the tone of your voice like I did."

Blaine sighed. "I hate hiding us."

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls. "I know sweetie, me too. Whenever you're ready to go public, I'll be by your side."

"Fourteen days," Blaine whispered, looking deep into Kurt's eyes.

"Fourteen days?"

"I'll be able to play in fourteen days, that's when we play Dalton in the championship. I want to make it known to everybody that you and I are boyfriends."

Kurt smiled. "You don't have too, I don't want to pressure you into telling people about us."

Another knock came from the door and the boys separated. Kurt went back to reading his book and Blaine grabbed his, doing the same.

"Come in."

Rachel came in with a tray of food. "Room service."

Both boys sat up and put their books to the side. Kurt got off the bed so Rachel could put the tray across Blaine's lap.

"Thanks Rach, you're not such a twat after all," Blaine smiled.

"Don't call me that douche," she snapped.

"Get out my room Rachel," he sighed.

"Why? So you and Kurt can go back to kissing?!"

Kurt's breath hitched and Blaine's eyes widen. "Wh-what did you just say?"

"Are you denying it? Finn's on the football team remember? He saw you kiss him yesterday and how upset he got when you got tackled!" she was in tears. "You weren't going to tell me Kurt? Is that the real reason you wanted to stay in here last night? So you could make out with my brother?"

"No! I was making sure he slept okay last night!" Kurt snapped.

Rachel looked at him and chuckled, slapping hard across the face. Kurt's hand flew to his quickly redding cheek.

"Rachel! Are you fucking serious right now? You can't come in my room and slap him! Get the fuck out!" Blaine yelled.

"You're choosing him over me? I'm your fucking twin Blaine!"

"You hit him for no fucking reason! I didn't slap the shit out of Finn when I found out about him because it's none of my business who you were fucking. So it's none of your business who I'm fucking."

"So you're fucking him too? How long have you been sleeping together?" she asked, looking at Kurt.

Kurt cut her his death glare. "Wednesday."

"You met Wednesday," she gasped.

"Yeah, well. I couldn't wait to get a taste of your friend," Blaine shrugged.

She slapped him hard and stormed out of his room. The slap didn't faze Blaine, he was too pissed to feel the pain. He grabbed Kurt's hand and followed her to her room where the girls were.

"Screw you Rachel! You were the one telling people to be nice to me because I just broke up with Seb, but the one person who has been nice to me, you slap? For what? Because we've been fooling around since Wednesday? And by some miracle I can say I love him because he actually gave two shits about my feelings? But guess what pretty princess? He wanted to tell you after the first night, but I didn't want to hear your fucking mouth!" Blaine shouted.

"Y-you love him?" she asked, her mouth open.

"Yes I do. We stopped all forms of sex just so I can know if it's real or not."

"Kurt?" she asked.

"What?" he snapped.

"Do you love my brother?"

"Does it matter? You're just going to hit me again. But yes I do, so much. Ask Santana. And yes I wanted to tell you after that first night, but I knew how you would have reacted to know that your best friend and twin were sleeping together. But you told me last night, that you would be happy for us if we got together, but yet you slap me when you find out that we've been sleeping together? What the fuck Rachel? You know I wouldn't do shit to hurt him. I've been hurt enough because of Chandler. But if you want to end this friendship because I'm fucking your twin, then go the fuck ahead because I'm not going to stop seeing him."

Rachel sat on her bed, with her head heavy in her hands. How could her best friend be fucking her twin?

"I knew it," Tina said.

Blaine, Kurt and Rachel shot her look. "Shut up Tina."

"What? You didn't see Kurt when he came back from the 'bathroom' Wednesday night," she said.

"Tina shut the fuck up," Rachel snapped.

Tina huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Are you boyfriends?" Rachel asked after a minute of staring at Kurt and Blaine standing in front of her hand in hand.

"Not yet," Blaine sighed.

"Yet?"

"We're stopping all sexual activities for two weeks. We just need time to see if we love each other with our hearts or with our bodies. That will determine if this is real or not," Kurt explained.

Rachel fell back on her bed with a heavy sigh. "Two weeks? Can you last the long Blaine?"

Blaine sighed, trying to calm his nerves. "Listen Rachel, I'm going to say this to you once. I can resist the urge of fucking your best friend for two weeks. Want to know why? Because he asked me to and I want to be with him. I can keep it my pants so don't _ever_ think I can't. I never once strayed away from Seb, never. Even when he cut me off for damn near a month, I didn't cheat. So if I didn't cheat on him, what makes you think I'll fuck somebody else during these two weeks?"

She sat up and glared at her twin. "He cut you off for a month?"

"We got into a stupid as fight and he told me I was sex crazed. His way of 'fixing' me was cutting me off completely for a month," he shrugged.

Kurt looked at him. "That didn't work."

Blaine giggled. "It did, you just made it impossible for me to not touch you."

"Ew, ew, can you two not?" she made a weird face and waved her hands in front of her face. "I'm sorry for slapping you both, I was just so caught off guard with this news. I am happy you found somebody, I just wish I was the first to know."

"We're sorry. But we're not together, so there is nothing to tell. But I promise you the next big thing that we do, you'll be the first to know," Blaine smiled.

"Thank you. Are you coming in here Kurt?"

"Um, I need to shower first," he said looking down at his pants.

"You didn't," Rachel gasped, looking at them both.

"Oh they did," Mercedes giggled.

"Okay, if this is going to happen, please don't tell me whatever you two do," Rachel said.

"Deal, but let me tell you, Kurt is fucking amazing," Blaine laughed.

"And Blaine is even more fucking amazing," Kurt giggled.

All the girls laughed with them, all of them except Rachel.

"Good-bye! I'll see you two later," Rachel waved them away.

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt back to his room.

"Bye Rach," Kurt called over his shoulder.

The girls giggled as Blaine led Kurt back to his room.

"They are about to get it in," Tina said.

"I believe them when they said they cut sex off," Rachel sighed.

"Me too, Kurt always thinks with his head, the one on his shoulders and not between his legs," Mercedes chimed in.

"How can you be so sure?" Tina asked.

"Because I know my brother and my best friend, they think with the head on their shoulder's like Cedes said," Rachel said.

Tina rolled her eyes.

"I think somebody has a crush on Mr. Anderberry," Mercedes giggled.

Tina blushed hard.

"That she does," Rachel giggled.

"Shut up."

"That was easier than I thought," Kurt said, once they were back in Blaine's room.

"After she slapped us both, yes it was," Blaine giggled.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him closer. "Bath first or eat first?" his voice was low and seductive.

"Will you feed me?"

"Is that what you want baby?"

Blaine gave him his puppy dog eyes and nodded. "Yes sir."

Kurt ran a finger alone Blaine's forehead, moving the curls that lay there. "Okay, let's feed the baby."

Blaine pulled Kurt to the bed and sat down. Kurt fed him slowly, purposely dropping food on his chest just so he could lick it off. Once breakfast was done they made their way to the bathroom. Kurt took the ace bandage that was on Blaine's foot off so he could get in the tub. They slipped in, sitting face to face.

"So you love me?" Blaine smirked.

"Shut up," Kurt giggled, splashing him.

"You told Rach," he pouted.

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's face. "And you were there when I said the three words. You'll hear them soon enough, I promise."

Blaine leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kurt's. "I'll wait forever to hear those words escape those beautiful lips." He whispered.

"How about fourteen days?"

"I'll take that."

"Good," he put his hand on the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

Fourteen days.

* * *

"Come on, we have to go meet Chandler," Kurt said from Blaine's bedroom door.

"Where are my crutches?"

Kurt grabbed the crutches from the side of the bed and handed them to Blaine. Blaine grabbed them and hopped to the door.

"Let's go meet the ex."

Kurt shook his head but helped Blaine to the car. They got in and Kurt drove quickly to Lima Bean to see Chandler standing by his car. Kurt got out, helping Blaine out.

"Hey Kurtie," Chandler greeted.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Hello Chandler, this is Blaine."

"The boyfriend," Blaine smirked, holding his hand out for Chandler to shake.

Chandler took it hesitantly, then led the boys to a table inside the crowed coffee shop. They all took their seats, looking very anxious at each other.

"So why did you want to meet Chan?" Kurt asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Why are you so fucking sassed out?" Chandler asked.

"Because you are running my Saturday. Now, what the fuck do you want Chandler?" Kurt asked slowly and deliberately. He wasn't playing.

"Calm down Kurt," Blaine whispered so only Kurt could hear.

Kurt took a steadying breath. It seemed to calm him down a little.

"I'm sorry, I've had a stressful morning," Kurt explained, shaking his head.

"When I called, it seemed like you were having a sexual morning," Chandler said all too seriously.

Kurt got mad all over again. Blaine squeezed his hand gently as a reassuring gesture. "Chandler, what do you want with him?"

Chandler rolled his eyes and focused on Kurt. "How old is he?"

"I'm 17 just like Kurt," Blaine snapped.

"Kurt, what are you doing with him honestly? Are you trying to make me jealous?"

Kurt chuckled at that and so did Blaine.

"Make you jealous? Why would I make you jealous? _You're _jealous that I found somebody else that can love me and not stray. And _you're_ mad because he's way hotter than you," Kurt said calmly.

"Whatever, this is yours," Chandler put a small box on the table in front of Kurt.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Open it."

Kurt opened it to find a small plan silver ring. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a promise ring," Chandler whispered.

The anger Kurt was feeling intensified by a million. "You think it's okay to give me this in front of my boyfriend?" Kurt took the ring out the box and threw it at Chandler. "You are one twisted son of a bitch Chandler. Don't call me, don't text me. Delete my fucking number from your phone and from your memory. When you see me at school, don't acknowledge my presences. As of this day," Kurt stood up and grasped the ring box tightly in his hand. "You. Are. Dead. To. Me." He threw the box with full force at Chandler. "Come on baby, let's get you back in bed."

Blaine quickly scrambled to get up. Once he did he limped his way to Kurt's truck, climbing in. He didn't know what to say to Kurt that would calm him down, so he just settled for the somewhat awkward silence in the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long to update.**

**Okay, this chapter is a bit much towards the end. Kurt and Blaine both reveal their first times and their very first relationships. Kurt's is more disturbing than Blaine's. It's a bit angsty, but not much. The song I used was Saving All My Love For You by the late and great Whitney Houston. I love that song and it applies to Kurt and Blaine in the context of this story.**

**I mentioned 'Fifty Shades of Grey' in this chapter. I have read all three books in the trilogy, and I might incorporate some more things from the book in here. Tell me if I should or not. **

**Okay, I'll let you read now.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Is he fucking crazy or is it me? Because I think this is some crazy shit. Did I do something wrong? Was I expecting too much of him by going? Was it too much to bring you too?" Kurt asked all these questions while pacing around his room. Blaine was laying on the bed, with his foot propped up on a bunch of pillows listening intently to Kurt.

"Kurt, please calm down," Blaine pleaded.

"He gave me a fucking _promise ring_! In front of you, you're my fucking boyfriend, well not boyfriend yet, but you're my fucking lover. That was disrespectful to you on so many levels!" Kurt was fuming. His face was red and he had his fist balled so tightly in fists, his knuckles were ghost white.

"I know, I'm upset too but I'm not going to let his bitch ass see me pissed. Come here," Blaine said, holding his arms out.

Kurt rolled his eyes but walked over to Blaine and fell into his arms. Blaine pulled him onto the bed so he could cuddle him and kissed the little space under his ear. "It was ugly anyway."

Kurt turned his head to look in Blaine's eyes. "It was, wasn't it?" Kurt giggled.

"Yes, you deserve diamonds and platinum, not cubic zirconia," Blaine whispered.

Kurt rolled all the way over to face Blaine. "I'm not that special."

"Yes you are. I'm going to do everything I can to show you how special you are to me," Blaine smiled.

Kurt pecked his lips. "We'll see mister."

Blaine kissed him sweetly, holding him flush to his body.

()()()())()()

It was finally Friday and Blaine couldn't wait for 3:30. 3:30 is when glee club starts and it was also the time when he audition with a song just for Kurt. He knew he had to kill it, if nothing else, just so he got a chance to serenade Kurt.

Everybody was in the choir room, talking amongst themselves, all except Kurt and Blaine who were outside the door. Kurt was trying to calm Blaine down, he was a nervous wreck.

"You'll do fine," Kurt promised.

"What if they see I'm singing to you?" Blaine worried.

"Is that so bad?"

Blaine thought about that? "No, and all the girls already know about us, so…"

"So don't trip. We have eight more days until we can go public, we're doing amazing at not satisfying each other. Sing to me to let me know that you can't wait to get me in bed next Saturday as your boyfriend," Kurt smirked a little bit at the end.

"I can totally do that," Blaine giggled.

Kurt looked around to make sure nobody was around, then he kissed Blaine sweetly on the lips before walking into the choir room. He took his normal seat, near the back, looking like this was just a normal day. Although, deep down, he couldn't wait to hear what Blaine was going to sing to him.

Blaine took a deep breath before walking in the room and standing in the middle.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderberry and I'm auditioning for glee club," Blaine spoke with so much confidence, that Kurt couldn't even tell he was nervous anymore.

"Let's see what you got!" Mr. Shue said, excitedly.

Blaine grabbed a nearby guitar before sitting on a stool in front of mic. He started strumming it for a few seconds before he let his voice fill the room.

_A few stolen moments is all that we share  
You've got your family, and they need you there  
Though I've tried to resist, being last on your list  
But no other man's gonna do  
So I'm saving all my love for you_

As soon as he started singing, his eyes were fixed on Kurt. Kurt was pleasantly surprised that he chose a Whitney Houston song, but he was glad it was this one.

'Yes, save all your love for me Blaine,' Kurt thought.

_It's not very easy, living all alone  
My friends try and tell me, find a man of my own  
But each time I try, I just break down and cry  
Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue  
So I'm saving all my love for you _

Kurt felt tears fighting their way down his face. He didn't know why though. Maybe it's because Blaine's voice was so magical, or maybe it's because he felt the same way towards Blaine. He couldn't wait eight more days to call Blaine his, but he knew he had to. Blaine is in no shape to do anything physical, but the sheer fact of knowing that Blaine Anderberry would soon be his boyfriend gave him the courage to hold his tears back.

_You used to tell me we'd run away together  
Love gives you the right to be free  
You said be patient, just wait a little longer  
But that's just an old fantasy  
I've got to get ready, just a few minutes more  
Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door  
For tonight is the night, for feeling alright  
We'll be making love the whole night through  
So I'm saving all my love  
Yes I'm saving all my love  
Yes I'm saving all my love for you _

This rang so true for them. Although _tonight_ isn't the night, but next Saturday, but they will be make love the whole night through. Blaine and Kurt both knew deep down in their hearts that this thing they were about to embark was real. They knew that they weren't just in for each other's bodies, but their hearts and souls. This was truly real for them.

No other man, is gonna love you more  
Cause tonight is the night, that I'm feeling alright  
We'll be making love the whole night through  
So I'm saving all my love  
Yeah I'm saving all my love  
Yes I'm saving all my love for you  
For you, for you

Blaine finished the song with a few extra chords on the guitar before setting it down. By now, the entire room is staring at Kurt who, had unknowingly started crying. He stood from his seat and crossed the room to Blaine.

"I told you to tell me you were ready to be my boyfriend, not make me cry," Kurt murmured.

Blaine shrugged, smirking a little. "Do you not think I'm ready to be your boyfriends?"

Kurt didn't dignify that with a verbal response, he grabbed Blaine's face between both his hands and smashed their lips together in a passionate and steamy kiss. Tongues and lips and moans were being swallowed by both boys. Cheers and gasps were heard from the whole room, but neither boy acknowledged them.

Everything and everybody seemed to disappear in that moment, it was just Kurt and Blaine, Blaine and Kurt. Nobody and nothing else mattered to them.

Kurt pulled back after what felt like hours, but was actually minutes. "Eight days."

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt back into another passionate kiss that lasted less time. "And you will be mine."

Now it was Kurt's turn to smile. He brushed his thumb over Blaine's lips before walking out the room.

"Um, well, welcome to New Directions," Mr. Shue said after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Damn Rachel, I didn't know your brother could sing like that!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"It looks like your baby brother found a boyfriend!" Mike told Finn.

Finn glared at Rachel. "Your twin is going with my brother and you didn't tell me?"

"Kurt and I aren't together," Blaine stepped in and told Finn. "You must be Finn."

"I must be," Finn grumbled lowly. "If you two aren't together, then what was that?" he made silly hand gestures around him to indicate the two kisses the two boys had just shared.

"It's kind of complicated," Blaine said slowly.

"Complicated how?" Finn pressed.

"Um, we're kind of…" Blaine was struggling for words.

"It doesn't matter what Blaine and I are," Kurt spoke up from the door. "All that matters is that, he treats me better than Dave and Chandler."

Blaine gave him a confused look. Who the hell was Dave? They can't mean Karofsky. "Dave Karofsky?"

"Yes, but he's a part of my pass, if you want to know about him, I'll tell you," Kurt smiled.

"He's sweet like Eli," Rachel said, nonchalantly.

Blaine cringed at the name. Rachel doesn't know how to keep her fucking mouth closed.

"I told you to never bring up that boy again," Blaine said between clenched teeth.

Kurt looked at him with a warty expression. "Who's Eli?"

"Can we talk after school? I have to go sit in for football practice." Blaine's eyes were sad looking.

Kurt frowned slightly, but pecked his lips sweetly. "Text me when you're done, I'll drive you home."

"Okay, sweetheart," Blaine forced a smile and kissed Kurt sweetly once more before exiting the room to walk to football practice.

"Spill," Finn said, stepping in front of Kurt.

"There's nothing to 'spill' Finn," Kurt said flatly.

"You two are kissing and telling each other about your pasts, there's something to spill. So tell me."

Kurt sighed exasperatingly, shaking his head. "I don't have to tell you my business Finn!"

"And look how that ended for you when you were messing around with Dave!"

"Blaine is _nothing _like David! He doesn't experiment with me, everything we do is consensual," Kurt almost screamed in his brother's face.

Finn took a step back, looking around at Puck and Sam. Was Kurt saying what he thinks he's saying? "You and him are having sex?"

Kurt blushed at the word. It was more than sex, it was a way for them to show that they were comfortable together and that this thing could be love. "We haven't had sex in almost three weeks, but we did _make love_ almost two weeks ago," Kurt said confidently. He wasn't trying to brag about his sex life, but let his brother know that Blaine was treating him right.

"What's the difference, you and him are still fucking," random ass Chandler announced from the back of the room. Kurt had almost forgot that he was in the room.

Kurt stepped to him, giving him his best bitch please look. "The difference is, 'fucking' and 'sex' have no emotions. Well some, but nothing that says 'I love you.' 'Making love' though, it lets the two people in the act know that they love each other. Me and you tried to have those moments, but to me is more of just sex. Yeah it was good, but you will _never_ compare to what Blaine can do to me in bed. Foreplay included," Kurt told the younger boy. Kurt wasn't ashamed of telling Chandler about what Blaine was doing to him because Chandler deserved to know since he was so bold to give him a promise ring in front of Blaine. "And Blaine and I aren't boyfriends, not yet anyway."

Chandler stood there looking confused, not knowing what to say. "That makes no sense. His dick is still going into your ass. And how can you possibly love that hobbit?"

"That hobb-"

"I got it Rachel," Kurt cut her off before stepping closer in Chandler's face. "That _hobbit_," he spat the word in Chandler's face like poison. "Has done things to me that you could never dream of. It was scary and kinky at first, but now, it's full of love and it's still kinky. But he does it because he _loves_ me, I let him do it because I _love_ him."

Rachel groaned inwardly. "Sorry Rachel, can you guys leave so you won't have to hear the details of my sex life?" Kurt asked the glee club.

Everybody nodded and left besides Chandler.

"So what kind of 'kinky fuckery' does he inflict upon you?" Chandler asked the question like Kurt was a virgin and this kind of sexual action was so new to him.

"The first time we had sex, he tied me to his bed. Then we went straight vanilla for a few times. He had me on edge for hours the first time we made love, which was the last time we had sex. Eight days ago we experimented with temperatures," Kurt smiled at the memories.

"What's temperatures?" Chandler asked, looking highly confused.

"It's a BDSM term," Kurt explained.

"Like dominate and submissive type thing?"

"Yeah."

"Are you Blaine's submissive?" Chandler asked, his voice full of anger and concern.

"No, we just do BDSM things in our foreplay. But it's weird because I like being tied up, it makes everything much more intense and better. Oh, and he put a blindfold on me while he was pouring hot wax on me and blowing me. And when you called me, he was sucking on my nipples."

Chandler was speechless. What can he say to that? "You never did any of that to me. Maybe if you did, we would still be together."

"So you wanted me to go all Fifty Shades of Grey on you? You wanted me to be like Christian Grey and tie you to shit, beat your ass before fucking you?" Chandler was angry.

"Is that what you think I'm doing with Blaine? I'm his Anastasia and he's my Christian. Or am I his Christian and he's my Elena," Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Yes! You're letting him inflict all kinds of kinky fuckery upon you just like Anastia did with Christian and Christian did with Elena! What he's doing is sick and twisted!" Chandler screamed in the older boys face.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what's fucking twisted and sick! You have no _fucking _right! Why? Because you are fucking David Karofsky! The boy who took my virginity in the worse way possible. The boy who experiments with people because he's confused. I know what goes on behind closed doors with you and him. I know he doesn't prepare you and makes you bleed almost every _single_ time you and him have sex. How do I know? Because you have that walk. I had that walk four years ago, do you remember that? I came to school wincing each time I moved a certain and walked like something was shoved up my ass? That was because David and I had had sex the night before and he wouldn't prepare me or even bother to lube up.

"So when you want to judge me about my sex life, make sure yours is perfect. I know mine isn't great because he isn't my boyfriend, but at least he takes care of me before he goes in."

Chandler fell silent. He was shocked that Kurt knew about him and Dave and that he just went off on him like that. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it just as fast.

"Oh what, cat got your tongue?" Kurt teased.

Chandler rolled his eyes. "You'll see that Blaine is your Christian and Elena."

"If I remember correctly, Christian married Anastasia and they lived happily ever after. So if you want to compare me to her, then I think my life will work just fine." And with that, Kurt turned on his heels and stormed out the room towards the football field.

Coach Sue was out for the week, she was spending the week with her sister Jean. So they didn't have Cheerios practice. He went to his locker and grabbed his books and jacket before heading out to the bleachers. The football team were running plays while Blaine was sitting on the sidelines playing on his phone.

Kurt sat down and typed a quick message.

**Aren't you supposed to be watching them play and not playing Angry Birds on your phone?**

Kurt sat back, watching Blaine panic slightly before turning and catching his eye. Blaine smirked before typing his reply.

**I don't even need to watch them, coach already told me I'm not playing tonight. I'm so pissed, my fucking leg isn't even fucked anymore and my head is fine. This is stupid**

When Kurt got the text he felt kind of sad, but then he got over it. He knew Blaine was going to need comforting tonight after the game tonight and this would mark the eighth day of them not being together.

**I'll fix that **

Blaine turned around and saw Kurt smirking at him.

**We can't have sex though**

Kurt frowned at the message.

**I know, but I'm spending the night**

Blaine smirked at the message. He was looking forward to spending the night with the boy that makes his world happy.

**I know baby, and I'm looking forward to spooning with you**

Kurt giggled. He loved spooning with Blaine, that's all they've done this week.

**I'm excited for that too. But I guess we should talk about Dave and Eli tonight**

Blaine frowned at his phone for a long while after he got that message. Eli was not something he wants to talk about, now or ever. But he knew that he had to be honest with Kurt about his past so they could have a future together that would be bright and prosperous.

Before Blaine could reply, coach was calling practice to a close. Blaine got up, grabbing his things before heading inside to the locker rooms.

**I'll meet you at the car**

Kurt got up when he received the message and made his way to his car. He slid in and waited for Blaine. He was somewhat nervous because he didn't know if Blaine was going to bring up Dave and Eli when he got in the car or not.

Kurt thank Grilled Cheesus when Blaine got in the Navigator without bringing up the unwanted subject.

They rode in silence to Blaine's house, knowing nobody was home. Finn was at school getting ready for the game and Rachel was somewhere waiting to see her man play. The Anderberry's were working, and wouldn't be back until after the game. Although Blaine wasn't playing, they were going to watch their future son-in-law play.

The boys got to the house and made their way to Blaine's room. There was a silence that hung thick in the air, but neither boy wanted to be the one to break it.

As they got settled into the room and on the bed, they racked their brains, trying to figure out how to bring up this conversation.

Kurt was the one to break the silence. "I thought Bas was your one and only boyfriend."

Blaine couldn't meet Kurt's eyes as he answered. "Seb was the one who got me to where I am today."

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked softly.

"Eli was…he was my Dom for about a year and a half," Blaine murmured out so softly, Kurt didn't think he heard him correctly.

"Wait, he was your dominate?" Disbelief masked Kurt's voice.

"Not full on, I didn't called him master in bed and we had hella rules type dominate. He just controlled everything in the bedroom and it was me and him and only me and him." Blaine explained, but Kurt still looked confused. "Like how I do weird shit to you when we're in bed, he did to me but on a much higher level. Like he had professional things to tie me up and blindfold me, and he had candles that were made just for wax play. We used sex toys that I wouldn't dare use on you. Eli said it was for both of our pleasures but I think he liked seeing me tied up.

"He was sweet though, a real gentleman to my family. But when it was just me and him, I saw a change. I read online that a lot of gay couples choose the BDSM lifestyle, it just makes the relationship easier to know who's who, but I didn't really like it. I only got out because I got hurt, physically. He had tied me up and it was cool, just like I do you. But he decided to try some shit that we didn't do too much research on.

"He decided to put a spiked collar on me and a cock ring. I know the power of a cock ring, he used those a lot when I was so called being punished for stupid shit, but the spiked collar was something that I wasn't ready for. I got stabbed in my chest with a few of the spikes and I bled everywhere. It wasn't major, but his bitch ass freaked the fuck out and untied me and got me dressed without taking the cock ring off.

"I was in desperate need to come but I couldn't because of the ring. So we go to the hospital and I'm embarrassingly hard and leaking and the doctors thought I was having some kind of hard on emergency along with the bleeding and gave me something that was supposed to make the boner go down. It didn't go down, and eventually I passed out for some hours. They took the ring off and I guess I came everywhere, and my dick was swollen for damn near a month.

"I was so done with him that I broke up with him. Now I know there are people that go crazy without their Dom's but I'm not like that. Eli and I had a connection that was strong, but once that incident occurred, I was done. I was craving the control, but then I met Sebastian and he helped me get through that. I still like the control, but I like doing the controlling, but I wouldn't mind being controlled."

By the end, Kurt's mouth was hanging open and he was looking so dumbfounded. He would have never guessed that Blaine was a sub to somebody.

"I don't know whether to be sad or thrilled that you went through that lifestyle," Kurt said after a few silent moments.

Blaine shrugged. "It was something I didn't think I would like at such a young age, but it taught me my limits during sex. There are still some stuff I want to try with you, but if this story has made you uncomfortable with my kinky side, then I completely understand."

Kurt shook his head. "No, it didn't. I have a small confession."

Blaine took one of Kurt's hands in both of his. "What is it?"

Kurt looked away, not wanting to look at Blaine while he spoke. "I told Chandler what you do to me."

Blaine let out a small chuckle, making Kurt give him a confused look. "Is that supposed to be bad?"

"I didn't think you were the one to kiss and tell."

"We told my sister that we're fucking. But, if it were anybody other than your ex, I'd be mad. I don't want people to know my secrets to making you come, I'm the only person that can make you come like that, right?"

Kurt kissed him softly. "One and only."

"Good. But, wait. I'm not your one and only football player." Blaine pouted.

Kurt sighed, knowing what he was talking about. "You're the first one I will be in a relationship with. David didn't want to be out and proud with me. I was so stupid to even do what I did with him after everything he put me through." Kurt took a deep breath, searching for the words that could describe what he and David went through.

"So it all started from bullying, he made my life hell every chance he got until one I got the balls to confront him. When I did, instead of yelling back or hitting me, he kissed me. It was my first kiss so I guess I liked it. After that he confessed his love for me. He was telling me all this shit about how he was harassing me because he was mad at the face that I was out and proud and he didn't have the balls to be.

"I told him we could be friends if he agreed to stop harassing me. He agreed and we started hanging out on the down low. I would go over his house after his games when nobody was home, he would take me to secluded places. He spoiled me a lot, buying me things, taking me to nice hotels so we could spend the night together. I had a fabulous life with him.

"After a while he started feeling more things towards me and we started making out a lot, which led to fooling around. When you're insecure and don't feel pretty, any attention from a guy is exciting, and that's what I felt with him. I thought I was falling for him and eventually I was ready to take that step with him.

"When it came down to that, I was scared shitless. Not only was it because he was going to be my first, but because he was so big and he looks like he had absolutely no idea what he was doing." A tear fell down Kurt's face and Blaine wiped it away but didn't say anything. "For the first time in my life, I wish I was right. I wish I would have sat down with him and researched how to have sex.

"He tried to make the night special for me. We went to a nice hotel, took a nice bath together and fooled around before doing anything. It was nice, it was loving, but when it came down for the actual sex, it was anything but. He didn't prepare me at all, he didn't even lube up so it was dry and painful. He used a self-lubricant condom that he got from the dollar store so it was ineffective.

"It was the worst pain I have ever experienced in my life. I cried and screamed and he thought it was in pleasure. Normally I can find the pleasure in the pain like I can with you and like I did with Chandler, but with that," he shook his head. "I couldn't. After I forced myself to come and he came, he pulled out. We just laid there, not saying anything. I was numb to everything and I didn't notice the bleeding at first. But after I sat up and looked down I saw a little trail of blood leading from me a little ways down from when he pulled out.

"He didn't acknowledge the panic look on my face but the whimpering noises I made which he took as me feeling empty. We tried a few times after that and it never got better. After the fourth try, he tore me so badly I had to go to the hospital and get stitched. My family was so pissed that I was had to get stitches because of that and it was so embarrassing. Like I wish it could have been because of something else. Finn tried to kill David because of it, my dad literally locked me in my room while I healed.

"When I went back to school, I broke it off with Dave unless he agreed to get educated on two males having sex. He told me he was straight and that I was just helping him get to know who he really is. It broke my heart that he discovered that _after_ I had to get my ass stitched up. But I didn't let him keep me down so I moved on to Chandler who was much gentler and I actually took his virginity in a much better way than David took mine."

Blaine was speechless. Nobody deserved that, especially Kurt. How could somebody do that to him multiple times? You would think Dave would have gotten educated so he could avoid hurting Kurt again.

Instead of saying anything, Blaine pulled Kurt into a loving and caring hug. "I'm so sorry."

Kurt didn't say anything. He started crying, he didn't know that bringing up his first time would make him an emotion wreck. It had been years since he told that story, Chandler didn't even know.

The only people that knew about Kurt and his family. Blaine was the first person outside of his household to know that story.

Now Blaine understood why Finn got so defensive at school. He didn't want Kurt to get hurt again and Blaine fully understood that. But then again, they were sneaking around in the beginning. He's glad that they are finally out about what they were doing. He still had seven days to tell the whole school about him and Kurt. He had just the right song to do it too.

Kurt pulled back after a few minutes, wiping his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down like that."

"No, don't be. I completely understand, that's why Finn got so defensive in the choir room."

"Yeah, he hated not knowing what David was doing to me. But I know you won't hurt me, you've proved that to me already," Kurt smiled weakly.

Blaine kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I would rather die first before I hurt you."

Kurt kissed him softly but passionately. He put so much emotion into the kiss, Blaine thought he was going to hear the three magic words fall from his lips, but when Kurt pulled away he didn't say them.

"Seven days."

Blaine smiled. "Seven days." He repeated in a whisper.

Kurt hugged him tight against his body, never wanting to let go. He knew he had finally found the one and he had no intentions in letting that go. This was what he wanted and he was going to fight, if need be, to keep them together.

* * *

**Coming up next: Blaine sings to Kurt at the football game against Dalton, I already have the song. It's an Adam Lambert song, that will fit perfectly into the next chapter. Dave finds out about Kurt and Blaine and confronts Blaine with some homophobic slurs and something big happens (angst). At the football game, Kurt comes face to face with Eli, Blaine's Dom. They don't acknowledge each other, they don't even know who the other is until Blaine is singing and Eli realizes that he was sitting next to the infamous Kurt Hummel. He gets really jealous of Blaine and tries to steal Kurt from Blaine. O_o**

**Should I put some more Fifty Shades in here? Those were the best books ever! I recommend those to anybody of age and whoever likes kinky fuckery and BDSM.**

**I like reviews, they make me happy and inspire me to update quicker and make more content in these chapters. So leave a review of my story, I won't get mad, just leave your option. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay updates! okay, so in this chapter we get a small glimpse into the world of Chandler and Dave, or as I like to call Davler. There is intended smut, meaning nothing is described, but you know it's happening or has happened or is about to happen. We get introduced to Eli in this chapter, he's sort of a bitch, but I'll let you form your own opinion on him. The football game is in here, and I think that was the funnest to write.**

**Okay, happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sometimes people get jealous for the wrong reasons. Chandler was one of those people. After Kurt confronted him about Dave and his own relationship with Blaine. Chandler decided it was a good idea to tell Dave about Kurt and Blaine. Chandler wanted Kurt back, he was tired of hurting physically and emotionally because Dave refused to learn what to do.

"Why won't you come out?" Chandler asked Dave.

They were at Dave's house, making out like usual, but Chandler couldn't shake his conversation with Kurt from the other day. He needed answers.

"I've told you, it'll ruin my reputation."

"Then why are we doing this? I can't keep sneaking around with you and getting hurt."

Dave sat up, moving some hair out of Chandler's face. "I don't hurt you."

Chandler scoffed. "You go in dry every time, making me bleed. Just like you did Kurt, why can't you just stretch me and lube up? And then you can't even come out as my boyfriend."

"K-Kurt? How do you know about that?" Dave stammered.

"He told me the other day. Well, not directly. We were talking about him and Blaine and all his fucked up ways in bed. Kurt got pissed that I said what him and Blaine is doing is sick and twisted and he said that what you did to him, what you're doing to me is sick and twisted because you leave physical scars and you can't even come out," Chandler explained.

"Wait, Hudmel is fucking Anderberry?"

"Yeah, but this is about us, not them. I want you to fuck me right and come out. If not, then I can no longer be your boyfriend or tutor."

Dave sighed heavily. "Fine."

"What are you saying 'fine' to?"

"I'll educate myself on sex, I _don't like _hurt you. I just _assume_ fucking a guy is just like fucking a girl and the condoms are supposed to be self-lubricants. But I guess, I can fix that. But as far as coming out goes, I can't right now."

Chandler sighed. "I guess that's an improvement. When can you come out?"

"After football season, I promise," Dave smiled.

"Do you love me David? Like do you really love me?"

Dave blinked a few times. He wasn't expecting to be asked that question. Yes, he loved Chandler, but will be believed after his crazy pass with Kurt and with Chandler himself?

"Yes," he answered in a soft whisper.

"Prove it."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "H-how?"

Chandler pulled out a tube of lube and _real_ condom. "I want you to _make love_ to me, right now."

"Prepare you and everything?"

Chandler nodded. "If you love me, you will do it. Nice and slow and loving. I want you to _show_ me you love me."

Dave smiled. "I do love you, and I will show you."

For the first time in five months, Dave _made love_ to Chandler. There was no blood anywhere, Dave prepared him lovingly, using four fingers and his tongue and then lubed himself up and moved in and out of his boyfriend with such ease. Dave had never felt so incredible in life while having sex. Now he just wish he could have done this with Kurt.

"I love you so much Chan, thank you for taking a chance with me," Dave said after everything was said and done.

They were spooning naked under the covers. Chandler was leaving a trail of feather light kisses up and down Dave's neck.

"I love you too David, you were amazing."

Dave put his fingers under Chandler's chin to guide his face up so they could kiss. Dave now had a mission to accomplish; figure out why Kurt could be with Blaine but not him, when Blaine was basically not out with their relationship. He needed to know why.

()()()()()()(()()

Nervous didn't even _begin_ to describe Blaine right now. It was Friday, the night of the big football game between McKinley and Dalton, and it was the night that he was going to sing to Kurt and ask him to be his boyfriend. He wanted the whole thing to be perfect for Kurt, he didn't want to leave any room for speculation, but the song he chose wasn't about him and Kurt as a couple per se. He had been working on this song for a long time and he just hoped that when he performed it, Kurt could agree with the lyrics.

He was walking down the hall, humming his song to himself when suddenly he was shoved into some lockers. "Fuck!" He looked around and saw that the person who had pushed him was Dave. Blaine stood up straight, wiped his shoulder off. He was not in the mood for any confrontation, but if need be, he will.

"You fucking Kurt?" Dave asked after a while.

Blaine smirked, rolling his eyes. Why does he keep getting asked if he's 'fucking' Kurt? Why can't they saying 'sleeping with' or 'having sex with' Kurt? "No I'm not _fucking_ Kurt, I haven't _fucked_ him in over a month."

"What?" Dave asked, looking confused.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt and I have only fucked once. We've fooled around lots, but, we've been making love which was once."

Dave's eyes got wide and his breath caught in his throat. "You love him?"

"More than anything in this world."

"I don't believe that. I loved Kurt when I had him."

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head. "Not true. If you loved him you would have came out for him, you would have prepped him and not caused him to get stitched! If you loved him, you would still have him, but you don't."

"How do you know about that?" Dave's voice was drenched in fear. Nobody was supposed to know about him and Kurt except their families.

"He told me about his first time and _everything_ you did to him and what you _didn't_ do to him. With that, it makes my job so much harder. He has been through so much with you and Chandler."

"Chandler?"

"We went for coffee Saturday and Chandler gave him a promise ring."

Anger flashed across Dave's face at those words. "He did what?"

"Chandler gave Kurt a promise ring, but he didn't accept it. Kurt actually threw it at him," Blaine chuckled at the memory.

"Does Kurt know that I'm fucking Chandler?" Dave asked in a low voice.

"I-"

"He does," Kurt spoke up from behind Blaine.

"Where'd you come from?" Dave asked.

Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine, kissing him softly. "I was in Sue's office, giving her a rundown of what happened when she was out."

"Mm, are you cheering tonight?" Blaine asked him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"I might, I heard you have a surprise for me."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, holding Kurt close to his side. "I have no clue what you're talking about. _But _it would be nice if you were in the stands tonight."

"Hello! You know?" Dave asked them.

"Yes I know. You have fucked me enough for me to know the walk and wince the next day. He has the walk and wince, although he told me you made love to him the other day, which I think is very unlikely," Kurt shrugged.

Dave took a deep breath, shaking his head. Damn Chandler and his big ass mouth. "I did though. I love him, and I loved you Kurt."

Kurt moved away from Blaine, shaking his head. "No you didn't David." His voice broke a little.

Blaine reached for him, but Kurt moved away.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have made me hide us. You wouldn't have hurt me," he was crying and it broke Blaine's heart. "You put me in the hospital because you wouldn't get educated on how to have sex with me. It's not hard to do. I did it to Chandler when I took his virginity. Why he went from me to you, I don't know. Blaine does it to me and it's like, not that hard to do. Why couldn't you just try?"

Blaine reached for him again, Kurt let him pull him into his arms. He leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I was scared Kurt," Dave whispered.

"Scared of what? I loved you David and I put up with a lot of your shit for over a year. You took something from me that I can never get back."

Dave took a deep breath, looking at Kurt and then Blaine. Blaine was holding Kurt close to him, resting his lips on the top of Kurt's head.

"I think he was scared of being soft with you," Blaine murmured.

Kurt looked up at his face. Blaine had a calming look to him that Kurt admired. It amazed Kurt how calm Blaine could be when he was falling apart.

"Is that why?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, you've always seen me as a tough person, and although we were together and I told you stuff, it was hard for me to be vulnerable in the bedroom with you. But you are so _fragile_, so _breakable_ and-"

"Stop, don't finish that sentence because I can't do this." Kurt moved away from Blaine again and moved closer to Dave. "If I'm so _fragile _and _breakable_ then why the _fuck_ did you break me? You broke me physically and emotionally. I was locked in my fucking room for a month after what you did to me. And then," he backed away, throwing his hands in the air for dramatic affect. "When I confronted you about it, you said you were straight and was just using me to figure that out! You broke my fucking heart David!"

Dave stood there in shock. Not only was Kurt yelling at him, but he was doing in front of Blaine. Kurt has gotten ballsy.

"Your brother kicked my ass and told me to leave you alone or he was going to kill me! What was I supposed to do, Kurt?" Dave yelled back.

"Tell me what he did! Finn doesn't control who I'm fucking or going with. But you went back to being that scared little boy who can't own up to being what he truly is. You're gay David, get over it! You like fucking men! It's who you are, and until you come out to the world, you're nothing but a punk bitch!" Kurt yelled in his face.

Dave couldn't say anything. He was too shocked from what Kurt said, because Kurt was right. But he wasn't the one to admit when he was wrong.

Kurt turned back to Blaine who looked just as shocked as Dave. "I'll see you at the game. Kick some ass baby." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

"Okay." That was all Blaine could manage to say after Kurt pulled back.

Kurt smiled at him and walked away down the hall. He knew he wasn't to be fucked with and now Dave saw that.

Dave stood there with his mouth standing wide open, Blaine took this opportunity to say something to him.

"As you can see, he moved on to somebody way better," Blaine smirked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Whatever. Just remember I hit it first."

Blaine knew this, so it shouldn't have made him upset. But somehow, someway, the way Dave said it pissed him off to no end.

"But I hit it last and the best. You _remember_ that, bitch."

"Kurt doesn't stay with one person for too long. So don't be surprised when he leaves your bitch ass," Dave warned him.

Blaine chuckled, stepping in Dave's face. "Kurt will never leave me. Not with what I can do to him and for him. See, unlike you, I take good care of him in bed. I make sure he experiences the least amount of pain as possible. It's never about me when we're in bed together, it's always about him and what he wants. That's where you _and_ Chandler fucked up with him. To both of you, it was about coming, to me, it's about pleasuring him to the best of my ability. Which is what I do, and I do it well. So, Kurt will never leave me, because I make him feel things that you nor your bitch ever made him feel." And with that, Blaine turned on his heels and walked down the hall.

"Don't forget who blocks for you faggot!" Dave shouted after Blaine.

"I'm not worried about it bitch!" Blaine yelled over his shoulder.

Dave had no clue what he was dealing with when it came to Kurt and Blaine. He didn't realize how ballsy Kurt had become after they had broken up. Kurt was no longer the one to take bull shit from him or anybody for that matter. If he wasn't careful, he was going to find out what Kurt was capable of.

()()()()()()()()()

Kurt took his seat in the stands at the very front so Blaine could see him. He had no clue what Blaine had up his sleeve but he knew he couldn't cheer tonight. Sue wouldn't mind, she had more than enough cheerleaders on the field so she really didn't _need_ Kurt, he was just eye candy.

Kurt took out his phone and looked at the time, 7:03, the game should have started three minutes ago. He sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Blaine ran over to the sidelines, scaring the shit out of Kurt.

"Where did you come from?" Kurt asked, pushing his hand over his heart. "You literally came out of nowhere."

"I came from the locker room and I was going to the field but you looked cold, so I thought I'd give you this," Blaine smiled and handed Kurt his letterman jacket, holding it by the sleeve.

Kurt grabbed it, but stopped when he saw what was on the sleeve. "You put it on?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Yes, this is part of the surprise I have for you tonight."

"So there is a surprise?" Kurt asked as he put the jacket on.

"Of course, today is the last day of us being single," Blaine smirked.

Kurt giggled. "You better make this surprise grand Anderberry, or I'm going home tonight."

Blaine looked at him in mock horror. "Everything I do for you is grand, so I'm not even worried about it sweetheart. Just sit back and watch and look gorgeous."

"I plan on it," Kurt smiled.

Blaine climbed up on the wall to reach Kurt. "Come here."

Kurt leaned forward, holding on to the rail for support. "Yes?"

Blaine smiled, pressing his lips to Kurt's. They didn't care that there were so many people around them, in that moment it was just them two and that's all that matters.

Kurt pulled back when he heard coach blow her whistle. "Go win this game baby, I'll be here waiting," Kurt whispered against his lips.

"Promise?"

"Promise, now go before coach comes over here and drags you away from me."

Blaine kissed him lightly once more before going to his team. Kurt watched him, well his ass, running away from. He will never admit this out loud, but he hates seeing Blaine leave, but he loves watching him walking away.

The game was finally starting and Kurt was snuggled into Blaine's jacket, smelling him. Blaine's scent consumed Kurt's mind, making him forget that he was even at a football game in the freezing October night air. He imagined that he was laying in Blaine's arms in his bed just lying there, feeling him, smelling him, and loving him.

"Hey, um, excuse me?" somebody said next to Kurt, snapping him out of his warm thoughts.

Kurt looked up at the person, not sure what he wanted. Yes it was a boy, he was about Kurt's height, had dirty blond hair and he was really cute. "Um, yes?"

"Is anybody sitting here?" the boy asked.

Kurt looked around and didn't see any personal belongings in that spot so he shook his head. "No."

The boy smiled and sat down. "Thank you."

Kurt just nodded and turned his attention back to the game, keeping a special eye on number 16.

McKinley had the ball and they were at the 30 yard line. The ball was snapped and Blaine looked for an open man but found none. To avoid being sacked, he ran the ball. He saw Dave blocking for him so he ran past that man but was soon dragged down to the ground.

First down.

Kurt was on the edge of his seat. He knew he couldn't run down to the field if Blaine got hurt, so he had to settle for biting his lip and clenching the jacket closer to him.

Blaine got up, lining back up. There was a looked exchanged between him and Dave that Kurt couldn't decipher from his seat, he just hoped it wasn't back.

The ball was snapped again and Blaine looked for an open man. Dave was in front of him, but instead of blocking, he just stood there. A huge lineman ran past him and tackled Blaine down to the ground. Thankfully Blaine didn't fumble the ball.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat and his hand immediately flew to his heart. "Please get up. Please get up." He whispered to himself.

"Excuse me?" the boy next to Kurt asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. He didn't want to talk to anybody until the game was over.

"I was talking to myself, sorry," Kurt murmured.

"It sounds like you're concerned for McKinley's quarterback," the boy commented.

"He's my boyfriend," Kurt said without thinking. "I hate when he gets tackled."

"Oh, understandable," the boy murmured.

Kurt nodded to signal the end of the conversation. His eyes were fixed on Blaine, who had gotten up and was lining back up. Kurt released a deep breath as the ball was snapped and instead of Blaine looking for a man, he just ran down the field and made the first touchdown of the night. The crowd went wild.

"Quarterback Blaine Anderberry making the first touchdown of the night, running 31 yards. You know Bob, Anderberry is new to McKinley this year and has been making strides for the Titans," one of the announcers said as the Titans were going for the extra point.

"You're absolutely right Roger. This is his first game back after being out for two weeks due to a bruised ankle and suffering from a mild concussion. It looks like he is making up for the lost time," Bob said.

"You're dating the quarterback?" the boy asked Kurt.

"Fuck!" Kurt whispered under his breath so the boy couldn't hear. He turned to look at the boy and nodded. "Yeah. Is that a problem?" He didn't mean to sound bitchy, he just wanted to watch Blaine play and win, but this boy was making it damn near impossible.

"No, no. I'm gay too, I just never heard of a gay quarterback," the boy explained.

"Well, it was kind of destined because I'm head cheerleader here," Kurt shrugged.

"Why aren't you cheering?"

Is this an interrogation or something? This boy is asking too many damn questions! "I didn't want to. This is Blaine's first game back since two weeks and I didn't want to miss a thing."

A whistle was blown and Kurt turned his attention back to the field. There were people walking around the field.

"Oh, it looks like Samuel Evans has intercepted the ball but ran out of bounds. McKinley's ball. Let's see what Anderberry does now," Bob, or maybe it was Roger, said.

A smile crept up on Kurt's face. He could get used to this. Two more months and then a year of watching his boyfriend being the star of the football was something Kurt was loving.

Blaine and the rest of offense ran back on the field lining up. Kurt looked at the time and saw that there were only a few seconds left in the first quarter. Maybe he could watch it without being interrupted by the boy sitting next to him.

The ball was snapped and Blaine quickly found an open man, he threw the ball to Mike Chang who ran a good distance before being tackled.

Kurt smiled widely, looking at the timer again, three seconds.

The ball was snapped again and Blaine scanned the field for an open man, he saw Finn standing directly near the end zone with nobody around him. He took a chance and threw the ball, Finn caught it, stepping into the end zone.

"Touchdown Titans!"

Kurt jumped up, cheering like he was on the field with the other Cheerios.

The rest of the game went by with lots of highs and lows, well for Kurt anyway. He wasn't interrupted that much after the first quarter which was a high. But he cringed and held his breath each time Blaine got tackled too hard and was laying on the ground for a little too long, but he always got up allowing Kurt to breathe a little easier. The game was pretty close, 34-20.

Now that the game was coming to close, Kurt was sitting on the edge of his seat in anticipation. He knew Blaine wasn't going to fuck up at the very end, but he was more nervous about the surprise Blaine had for him.

Kurt looked at the time and saw that there was only ten seconds left and the Titans were down to the 25 yard line. For Blaine to set his plan in motion, _he _had to make the winning touchdown. He knew this and in his head, it was going to be perfect.

The ball was snapped, he had it in his hands as he looked for a spot to run through. Just as he was about to run, he was tackled by two big linemen, the ball was still in his hands miraculously.

Kurt stopped breathing all together. He didn't want to run down there, but he had the urge to do so. He counted to thirty in his head, willing Blaine to get up. When he reached twenty-seven, Blaine got up. A huge wave of washed over Kurt and he was able to breathe again.

They lined up again, the ball was snapped and Blaine just went for it. He wasn't waiting to find a whole or an open man, he knew what he needed to do, and that was make the final touchdown.

And he did. He ran through everybody and jumped into the end zone making the final touchdown. He kept the ball in his hand and he pointed towards Kurt, blowing him a kiss. Kurt pretended to catch it, blushing hard.

Blaine ran back to the sideline and waited for the kicker to make the extra point kick for the game to be over.

"McKinley has won the game!" one of the announcers said.

"But before we leave, Blaine Anderberry has something he would like to say to his boyfriend," the other said,

Kurt looked around, looking for Blaine but didn't spot him.

"Kurt," Kurt heard Blaine's voice from the speakers just like the announcers, but he still didn't see him. "I know it's only been a few months since we met and been doing the things that we've been doing, but you know how I feel. I haven't said it to you directly, but I have told it to other people. But I want to say, right now, right here, in front of all these people, that I, Blaine Anderberry, love you Kurt Hudmel."

Kurt searched the field and finally trained his eyes to the middle of the field where he saw Blaine with a few of the glee kids.

"I serenaded you with a love song the other week, so that's not what I'm going to do tonight. I'm going to sing, but not a love song. This is a song I've been working on for a while and I want you to be the first to hear it. It says that people don't recognize our love for what it truly is. It fits for us because we are so different from each other and we aren't a typical gay couple."

Blaine had broken away from the group and began walking towards Kurt. Kurt's heart was doing a little flips in his chest.

"I'm not a typical gay guy, I'm a football player, hell, I'm the team captain and the quarterback, and you? Kurt, you're my sexy cheerleader boyfriend and I couldn't be more proud to call you that now," he smiled a little bit. He was closer to Kurt now. "Can you come down here, sweetheart?"

Kurt put his hand over his chest and shook his head.

"Come on, you know you're always safe with me," Blaine smiled shyly, holding his hand out.

All eyes were on Kurt as he reluctantly made his way down to the field. "You're so crazy."

"I'm crazy for you," Blaine whispered in his ear. "This is my hot boyfriend."

Kurt blushed scarlet red, looking down.

Blaine put two fingers under his chin, tilting his head up. "Am I embarrassing you sweetheart?"

Kurt glared at him. "Extremely so."

"Good. Rach, bring me a chair," he called to his sister.

A bunch of murmurs could be heard from the stands, but some people, mostly the glee kids, cheered and clapped at the announcement. The positive acknowledgment made both boys happy on the inside and out.

Rachel ran over to them, carrying a chair. "You guys are so adorable," she gushed.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her.

"Take a seat," Blaine instructed. Kurt obeyed, crossing a leg over his knee and folding his hands on the top knee.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too," Kurt whispered.

"I know," Blaine giggled. "But to the world we're outlaws of love."

Blaine took a few steps back, keeping his eyes locked on Kurt as a soft interlude began playing through the speakers.

_Oh, nowhere left to go _

_Are we getting closer? __Closer?_

_ No, all we know is "No"_

_ Nights are getting colder, colder_

Hey, tears all fall the same We all feel the rain We can't change...

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, smiling a little bit. Kurt held a hand over his chest, clutching the jacket closer to him.

_Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun _

_Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run _

_They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will _

_They've branded us enough, _

_"Outlaws of Love"._

A drum beat came blasting through the speakers.

_Scars make us who we are _

_Hearts and homes are broken, broken_

_ Far, we could go so far _

_With our minds wide open, open_

Blaine was now standing directly in front of Kurt, with his hand outstretched. Kurt took it, lacing their fingers together. They smiled at each other lovingly.

_Hey, tears all fall the same W_

_e all feel the rain We can't change..._

_Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun _

_Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run _

_They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will _

_They've branded us enough, _

_"Outlaws of Love"._

_Yeah yeeeahh mmmmmm _

_Ooooooooooooo..._

Blaine pulled Kurt up into his arms, holding him close. He sang the rest of the song softly in Kurt's ear.

_Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun _

_Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run _

_They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will _

_They've branded us enough,_

_ "Outlaws of Love"._

_Outlaws of Love _

_Outlaws of Love_

_ Outlaws of Love_

_ Outlaws of Love_

The song ended with a passionate kiss between both boys. The people in the stands went crazy. Applause and cheers were heard from the entire stadium, but neither boy noticed. It had taken them some weeks, but now they were finally boyfriends.

"Excuse me?"

Blaine groaned in frustration as he felt somebody tap his shoulder. He pulled back from the kiss, looking at the person who had interrupted his kiss. His eyes got wide when he saw who it was. "Eli?"

Kurt looked at the person and noticed it was the boy who had sat next to him during the game. "You're Eli?"

"Hi Blaine," Eli smiled.

Blaine shook his head, looking at the boy with a shocked expression. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you play, and I wanted to meet the boy who Sebastian claimed stole your heart," he said looking at Kurt. "He's cute Blaine."

"And he's mine, what did Sebastian tell you?"

Eli kept his eyes on Kurt, which made both Kurt and Blaine feel uncomfortable. "Can you stop eyeing my boyfriend like he's food?"

"Sorry, he's just really cute!" Eli giggled. "Anyway, Seb just said that Kurt here is his cousin and that he stole your heart after the first night. You were never that type."

"And what type is that?" Blaine's voice was angry. Kurt squeezed his hand lightly for him to calm down.

"The type that falls in love after the first fuck on the first night, or even the type who fucks as soon as you meet somebody."

"Things change," Blaine shrugged.

"Hmm, maybe I need to see what Kurt has that is so powerful," Eli smirked.

Blaine moved Kurt behind him, his expression growing dark. "You will never find out," he growled.

"Aw come on Blaine, I can't tie him up for one night and have my way with him?" Eli asked innocently.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"It's a joke, sorry you don't get it," Eli shrugged.

"He gets it, what we _don't _get is why you said it. Look, go find a new sub because we're not it. You had your chance with me but you almost broke my fucking dick off, so I'm cool. And BDSM is kind of not for me anymore."

"Once a sub always a sub my sweet Blaine," Eli murmured, reaching his hand out to touch Blaine.

Now Kurt was mad. He stepped in front of Blaine, smacking Eli's hand away. "You may look, but you can't touch. In case you missed his speech, he _loves _me. I'm his _boyfriend_, any real Dom respects that aspect in a relationship, because Dom's don't steal other people's partners or subs and they don't share subs. And if you don't believe that, ask my cousin, he knows what Blaine and I have. And if I'm not mistaken, Blaine has moved on from you before he even came to me, so you are old news and you need to stay back. You're the past, I'm the future, the sooner you understand that, the better." Kurt moved closer to Eli, just so he can whisper in his ear. "And by the way, Blaine's the only guy I will allow to tie me up and have his way with me. And he does it well."

Eli swallowed thickly, but quickly composed himself. "You got a feisty one Blaine," Eli smirked.

Blaine put a hand on Kurt's waist, holding him close. "I think you should leave, and _never _come near me or Kurt again or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or you'll have to deal with me."

The three boys turned and saw Finn standing there with Sam and Puck. They all looked like they were ready to kill.

"And who the hell are you Neanderthals?"

"I'm Kurt's brother and Blaine's teammate. We protect our own around here, you fuck with one of us; you fuck with all of us. But let me tell you a little secret, people who fuck with the Hudmel's don't get far in life with that shit," Finn told the boy.

"I don't believe you."

"Do you see that big guy over there?" Kurt asked, pointing to Dave.

Eli followed his finger, spotting who he was talking about. "Yeah, so?"

"He put me in the hospital a few years ago because he didn't know how to fuck me the right way, and my _big_ brother damn near killed him," Kurt explained. "And if you don't believe us, you can go ask them yourself."

Eli took a good look at Finn and got scared immediately. Finn had his 'I'm ready to kill' face on.

"I'll have you Kurt, just wait and see," Eli promised.

"You'll have to get through me first, and I'm pretty sure Kurt will _never _be your submissive."

"Wait, hold the fuck up! You're a dominate?" Finn asked, shaking his head.

"He was mine for a little over a year until I broke things off for _physical harm_," Blaine explained. "Dom's are _never_ supposed to inflict physical harm on their sub's that last more than a few hours or so."

"Hell nah, if you come near my brother, I will chop your dick off and feed it to you. The fuck you thought this was?"

Eli looked at the five boys in front of him, swallowing thickly. "Y-you can't threaten me."

"The hell we can't. You're on our property, we are known for picking off the weaklings and pussies like you," Puck murmured.

"Why are we even talking to this crazy mofo, I have a body I need to get reacquainted with," Kurt spoke up, running a hand down Blaine's chest.

"What?" Finn said, looking confused as shit.

"We haven't had sex in two weeks, I need it like yesterday," Kurt said, looking at his brother.

Finn looked at Kurt and Blaine like they were crazy. "Um,"

"Yeah, so we're going to go. If Dad calls tell him I'm out with a friend, I'll tell him about Blaine when he to visit," Kurt told his brother.

"Um," Finn responded.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother. "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."

Blaine pulled Kurt off the field and to his truck. "I have one more surprise for you."

"Okay."

Blaine leaned across the gear shift, pulling Kurt to him, placing his lips on Kurt's in a soft kiss.

"They'll be plenty of that later."

()()()()()()()()

Kurt had missed how soft and gentle Blaine was to him. He missed how Blaine took his time preparing him, and how he always asked was he ready for the next part of foreplay.

They were currently in a hotel room that Blaine had gotten for their little reunion. Kurt was snuggled into Blaine's side, trying to regain his breathing. Blaine was rubbing small circles in Kurt's back, kissing his head repeatedly.

"I've missed this," Kurt murmured.

"The sex?"

"No, you showing that you love me in the most intimate way," Kurt responded, picking his head up to look at Blaine.

"Yeah?"

Kurt kissed the corner of his mouth, then his cheek. "Yeah. I've come to live with the fact that only you can love my pain away."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's head between his hands, making him look directly in his eyes. "I want to be that. The one and only person who can love it all away. To show you that all guys aren't the same, that a relationship is more than just 'fabulous sex.'" He chuckled at the memory of Kurt's words.

"This is fabulous sex. Although this is the third time that we've _actually _had sex, and the last two times was way more than just sex, it was still fabulous."

"So you like it when I make love to you?" Blaine smirked.

"I mean, we've only done it twice. I think I need a few more rounds to be absolutely _sure_ that I like it or not," Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt down so he was laying on his back on the bed.

"I'm pretty sure. You know what people say."

Blaine sat astride him, running his fingers up and down Kurt's chest. "Nah, what do they say?"

"If at first you don't succeed, try and try again."

"That only applies if I failed at satisfying you, which I know for a _fact_ I haven't failed."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just make love to me all night, make me scream your name and forget mine."

"I can do that," Blaine smirked, leaning down to kiss Kurt.

"Prove it," Kurt said in a low and seductive voice.

And prove it Blaine did. Not just once, but a couple of times. Blaine made love to Kurt until the sun came up and they were both sore and Kurt could no longer speak above a whisper. Kurt had gotten what he wanted from Blaine, to scream his name and forget his own, which is almost impossible, but still, he screamed Blaine's name a lot. They were pretty sure the whole floor now knows who Blaine is and what he was doing until the wee hours of the morning.

Now they both lay tangled together, completely spent, but not tired.

"So, do you like it when I make love to you?"

Kurt nodded. "I love it," he whispered.

"And I love you," Blaine said softly.

"I love you too, so much." Kurt's voice was hoarse and raspy.

"I'll go get you some hot tea," Blaine murmured, slipping out of the bed.

"Don't leave me."

"Come with me, we can eat breakfast together," Blaine offered.

Kurt slipped out of bed, grabbing the first thing he saw on the floor and slipped it on. "God, I'm so sore."

"And in my underwear," Blaine noted with a chuckle.

Kurt looked down and saw that he was indeed wearing Blaine's underwear. "So?"

Blaine chuckled, tossing Kurt some sweatpants he had packed for the night. "Put these on."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but obeyed. He then found a shirt that looked like his and slipped it on.

Blaine got dressed in a mixture of his and Kurt's clothes. "Ready?"

Kurt nodded, holding his hand out for Blaine. They grabbed hands and proceeded to walk down to breakfast. Kurt limped a little bit, leaning onto Blaine for support.

"Sore legs?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear once they were on the elevator.

"Sore everything," Kurt rasped back.

"We'll take a bath after breakfast."

"Promise?"

"Anything for you gorgeous." Blaine kissed him softly.

Kurt smiled under his lips. "You're so good to me."

"Save your voice sweetheart, we don't want people asking questions now do we?"

"I don't care what people think. But I do care about what you think."

"Well, I think you sound amazing when you scream my name. I think you're beautiful when you fall apart under me. I think you sound beautiful without your voice. I think you're sexy as hell all sweaty, hot, and bothered during foreplay," Blaine whispered in his ear.

A chill ran down Kurt's spin. "And you're the only person that can do that to me," Kurt rasped back.

Before Blaine could respond, the elevator door opened to empty them out to the main lobby. They walked hand in hand to the breakfast room, which wasn't the crowded.

"Sit down, I'll get you something to eat," Blaine murmured.

Kurt took a seat at a table for two, looking around at the assortment of breakfast food the hotel offered. There was a waffle maker as well as a pancake maker. There was a table with a few hot plates, Kurt couldn't see what was inside, but he assumed it was hot foods such as bacon, sausage, eggs, oatmeal, and probably gravy. There was a machine in the corner that served any flavor coffee and tea. Kurt hoped Blaine got him something he loved.

Blaine came back with a plate full of food and a steaming cup of tea in his hands. He sat the plate down in front of Kurt, going back to get some more food. Kurt looked at him like he was crazy, but shook his head and took a sip of his tea. It was peppermint, good for his sore throat.

Kurt sipped his tea, waiting for Blaine to come back to the table. He came back with a plat stacked high with chocolate chip pancakes and waffles.

"Are you feeding an army?" Kurt asked, when Blaine finally sat down.

"I'm feeding two teenage boys who just had sex all night together. And here," he handed Kurt another cup of tea.

Kurt gladly took it, downing the rest of the first cup.

"Slow down sweetheart, eat this," Blaine cut a small piece of pancake and held it for Kurt to eat.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but took a bite. "Mm, that's good."

Blaine ate some, nodding in agreement. They spent the next half an hour eating. Well, Kurt sipped his tea in between bites of food that Blaine fed to him. People were staring at them like they were part of a freak show, but it didn't bother them. They have accepted the fact that they are indeed outlaws of love, but it didn't matter because they had each other.

"So what are we doing today, boyfriend?" Kurt asked. His voice was no longer raspy but it was still hoarse.

"After our bath?" Blaine asked him.

"Yeah."

"Cuddles? I don't think you're up for any more rounds today, or even the rest of the weekend," Blaine murmured, moving a piece of hair from Kurt's face.

"I can live with that," Kurt smiled.

Blaine threw away their plates and cups away. "Let's go gorgeous."

Kurt stood up, taking Blaine's hand and proceeded to walk back their room. Once in the room, Kurt pushed Blaine down on the bed, sitting astride him. He kissed Blaine with such fire and passion that Blaine could have sworn he wanted another round.

"Baby, you're too sore," Blaine murmured against his lips.

"We're just kissing," Kurt mumbled. He moved his lips to Blaine's neck where he located his pulse point and sunk his teeth into it.

"Mm, baby, we can't." Blaine tried to hold the moan but he couldn't.

Kurt felt the hickey form, he kissed it and climbed off of Blaine. "Go start the bath."

Blaine's hand flew to his neck, his fingers ghosting over the new bruise. "I'm getting you back for this." Blaine smirked, getting up and sauntering to the bathroom to start the bath.

Kurt laid back on the bed, slipping his pants and shirt off. He closed his eyes when he was down to his underwear, with his hand on his throat.

"Come on hot stuff," Blaine said seductively from the bathroom.

"Carry me, stud," Kurt smirked, holding his arms out like a toddler.

Blaine sauntered back into the room, stripping while he walked until he was completely naked and standing in front of Kurt. He slipped Kurt out of his underwear and picked him up.

"Stud huh?"

Kurt nodded, kissing under his jaw, close to his Adam's apple. Blaine giggled, walking into the bathroom. He slipped into the tub carefully, cradling Kurt against his chest. He got settled into the tub and placed Kurt between his legs.

"Eli likes me," Kurt said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know." Blaine shuddered at the thought.

"Should I be worried?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Should he be worried? Eli wasn't that ballsy to _actually_ do something to get Kurt to sleep with him, _but_ he was ballsy enough to make Kurt think about it.

"He won't boldly take you from me, he'll do something to make you _want_ to leave me for him."

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. "No matter what he does, I will _never _stray."

"I have faith that you won't," Blaine murmured.

"We've been through too much for me to just give up on this thing we got going on."

Blaine didn't dignify that with a verbal response. He pressed his lips to Kurt's a sweet kiss, inhaling the smell that was so _Kurt. _It made his head spin wildly, but he never wanted to stop. Kurt was his world, and nobody was going to destroy his world. Eli can think what he wanted about Kurt, but Blaine wasn't going to let him come close to him. Never.

* * *

**A/N: yeah I don't like Eli, but again, I want you to form your own opinion on him. I'm going to add another Davler interaction in the next chapter, Dave is going to confront Chandler about the promise ring incident and telling Kurt about their love life. Eli might or might not come back in the next chapter, but he will be back with a plan to break up Kurt and Blaine. **

**Reviews are nice. I would really like them for this story. Is this story good, or is it bad? Let me know, I don't bite I promise. If you have any suggestions about what I should put in here, let me know and I'll work your idea in. **

**Until next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, the first part of this chapter is purely filter, except for the Davler portion (Chandler/Dave). I was suffering from writes block and I didn't want to make the important part of this chapter into another chapter so I just combined the filer portion into the actual good plot. **

**So this chapter is pretty agnsty, so in advance. Guns are involved and so is Mpreg, not saying who gets prego but somebody does. There is some French and Italian spoken in these chapter by our boys. I'll leave the translated sentences at the bottom so you'll know what they said.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Dave was beyond pissed. How could Chandler be so _stupid_ and _full of himself_? What makes him think he can go around giving ex-boyfriends promise rings and shit? He needs to be taught a lesson on respect.

"Chandler, can we talk?" Dave asked him. They were at Chandler's house cuddled together on the couch watching TV.

"Sure babe," Chandler responded, pausing the TV.

Dave sat up, looking at Chandler. He really didn't know how he was going to ask the question, but he knew he had to. He needed answers and he needed them now.

"Why'd you give Kurt a promise ring?" Dave blurted out.

Chandler was taken aback by the abruptness of the question. He blinked a few times, almost swallowing his Adam's apple. "Wh-what? I never ga-gave Kurt a pr-promise ring."

"Then why are you stammering then and looking nervous?" Dave challenged.

"H-how did you find out?"

"Doesn't matter, why's you do it?" Dave snapped. All the lovey dovey stuff they were trying out has gone out the window. He was slowly going back to his old douche bag ways right before Chandler's eyes and it was scaring the shit out of him.

"I-it was his, I bo-bought it for _him _so he deserved to have it," Chandler started stammering again.

"Bullshit!" Dave yelled. Chandler flinched at the intensity of his voice. "You don't give an ex-boyfriend a fucking promise ring Chan!"

"Well I wasn't going to give it to you! All we do now is talk about Kurt and Blaine. Well you know what David? Why don't you go fuck Kurt and Blaine?!" Chandler yelled just as loud.

Dave was taken aback by Chandler's outburst. "Since we're on the subject, why did you tell Kurt that I made love to you? That's nobody's business but ours."

"Because I wanted to rub it in his face. You had him but you never did what you did to me so I wanted to rub it in his face," Chandler reasoned.

"So fucking what? You don't tell people about our sex life. You know what? Don't even worry about it, I'm cutting you off," Dave murmured fiercely.

"Wh-what?" Chandler stammered.

"I'm cutting you the fuck off. Until you can learn to respect me as your boyfriend and keep or business to us, I'm cutting you off." And with that Dave grabbed his things and left the room, leaving Chandler confused and heartbroken.

()()()()()()()

Eli had to get Kurt, but how. He knew what Kurt and Blaine said was true, Kurt wasn't going anywhere and Blaine truly loved him. Hell, Blaine came out to the whole school with a song and confession after a football game. So how was he going to convince Kurt that he was better for him than Blaine? He devised a plan, and he was going to execute it soon enough.

Eli waited until he was positively sure Kurt was alone and Blaine was nowhere near. Once that was made clear, he approached Kurt in the darkening parking lot of McKinley.

"Hey sexy," Eli greeted.

Kurt spun around, looking at the dirty blond boy. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"To get you. Now, we can do this the easy or the hard way. The choice is up to you," Eli purred.

"Get away from me, I have a boyfriend and a slightly deranged brother who doesn't mind kicking some ass," Kurt warned.

"The hard way it is."

Eli grabbed Kurt, putting a cloth on his face that caused him to lose consciousness. Kurt collapsed into his arms and was dragged a short distance to Eli's car when Blaine came out. Eli panicked and dropped Kurt to the ground with a loud thud causing Blaine to go see what the noise was.

"What the fuck are you doing to my boyfriend?" Blaine demanded.

Eli, looking stunned and dumb, said nothing.

"I asked you a fucking question Eli!" Blaine yelled.

Eli dropped to his knees, putting his hands behind his back, 'subspace'.

Blaine approached Eli, trying to remember the whole 'topspace' protocol. He petted Eli's head and lowered his voice. "Pet, I asked you a question."

Eli kept his head down as he spoke. "I was going to kidnap Kurt and make you find him. And while I had him, I was going to show him what a real Dom is like."

"And why did you want to do that, pet?" Blaine asked, his voice laced with hatred but it was so soft and soothing.

"Because I wanted him to be my sub," Eli admitted.

"But didn't I tell you he isn't sub material?"

"Yes Sir."

"So why did you do that? Why'd you try to kidnap my boyfriend?" Blaine twisted his fingers in Eli's hair, tugging it back so Eli had to look at him.

"I-I don't know," Eli stammered. He adverted his eyes, looking any and everywhere he could but at Blaine's eyes.

"Pet, look at me," Blaine demanded and Eli fixed his eyes on Blaine's. "I think you do know."

"I-I just wanted him to be mine and you wouldn't let him so I decided I was going to take him," he said all of that in one breath. This displeased Blaine tremendously.

"A Dom does not steal another's sub, nor does he disturb another relationship. So what shall I do to you Eli?"

"Pu-punish me?" Eli questioned as if he was completely unsure of his answer.

"Are you telling me or are you asking me?" Blaine's voice was raising higher the more he talked.

"Te-telling you."

"Why are you stammering?" Blaine demanded. "Am I making you nervous, pet?" Eli tried his best to nod but Blaine was still holding his hair in a tight grip. "Speak, pet!"

"Ye-yes S-sir," he stammered out.

"Why? This is how you had me for over a year and I never not once stammered like this. Even during punishments."

Eli was silent once more, making Blaine yank his hair tighter. "When I speak to you, pet, I expect an answer." Blaine's voice was pure hatred now.

Behind them, Kurt was starting to gain coconsciousness. "Bl-Blaine? Shit my head!"

"Everything's fine sweetheart. Eli here was just telling me why he's here and why he wanted you."

Kurt stumbled to his feet and made his way over to Blaine and Eli. "You psychotic bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kurt screamed.

Eli was still silent. "Pet, we have asked you questions, we expect answers."

Eli looked between Blaine and Kurt. "When you were my sub, it was easy. I say jump and you always asked how high. You rarely got punishments because you were the perfect sub Blaine. But now, seeing you in topspace, it thrills me yet frightens me. Is this how you treat Kurt? And Kurt, I just wanted you to be my sub, but I see you have a very capable Dom on your hands. Comparing me to Blaine, I'm a soft Dom."

Kurt slapped him hard across the face making him fall with Blaine's hand still in his hair. "Blaine is _not_ my Dom and I am _not_ his sub. You, Eli, are a deranged bastard and anybody who is dumb enough to be your sub is dumber than a box of fucking rocks. No offence baby."

"None taken sweetheart," Blaine smiled at him. "Please continue."

Kurt took his Doc Martin'ed foot and kicked Eli square in the junk. "I will _never_ sleep with you, never. Even if you were the last gay guy on earth. I would rather be celibate than fuck you. Now, I know close to nothing about D/s but I do know subs love being punished, but guess what? I want you to live with the guilt of what has transpired here today. Because as long as Blaine is my boyfriend, his hand isn't going to touch your boney ass. Am I clear?"

Eli stared at Kurt with a dumbfounded look plastered on his face. Kurt kicked him again, this time in his side. "Answer me scum!"

"Yes! Yes, okay! I'm sorry!" Eli cried.

"Good, I'm glad we had this talk. Let's go babe, I have a banging headache now," Kurt smiled at Blaine.

Blaine released Eli, grabbed Kurt's hand and left Eli holding himself in pain on the ground.

In Eli's case, this was far from over. He wasn't going to let these two misfits treat him like this. Now he needed a new plan to get Kurt, but even he gets Kurt, Kurt won't do anything with him. So what's the point?

()()()()()()()()()

It's been a few days since the whole incident with Eli in the school parking lot, and Kurt has noticed a tremendous change in Blaine's behavior. He's been acting more possessive and more domineering than before.

Kurt decided he was going to talk to Blaine, because some little part of him liked what Blaine was doing. That night they went to Blaine's house and Blaine tied Kurt up like usual, but he didn't untie him when he went in. Kurt found it both exotic and hot and just a tad bit weird. But what was weirder than that was the mercilessness Blaine had, he wasn't going soft. For the first time since they started this rendezvous, Blaine fucked Kurt, and hard. Kurt wasn't complaining, well except when he had to go home and he couldn't walk. Blaine had branded Kurt in some ways that night, that when Kurt went home and looked in the mirror, he could vividly remember exactly what Blaine had done to him.

Blaine had gotten Kurt a scarf with the letters 'B' and 'K' on the ends. Kurt loved it and he loved to wear it. Little did he know, Blaine got it to be his collar. Kurt needed to talk to Blaine about this new side and quick.

Now it was their usual after school date at Kurt's house. Finn was with Rachel and Burt and Carole were headed back to Lima sometime tonight or in the morning, so they had more than enough time to discuss this thing that Blaine is going through.

Blaine was laying on Kurt's bed, reading his book for school and Kurt was on the futon doing French homework.

"Blaine, le miel puis-je vous parler de quelque chose?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine immediately put his book down and turned his attention to his boyfriend. He loved when Kurt talked to him in French, even if it is a simple question like this.

"Sure sweetheart," Blaine replied.

Kurt put his French homework, sat up and looked at Blaine. "Don't think I'm being mean or anything, but you've changed since that run in with Eli."

"Cosa intendi tesoro?" Blaine asked. Whenever he was completely confused he talked in Italian, his foreign language in school.

"You know I don't speak Italian babe," Kurt speak.

"I said, what do you mean sweetie?"

"I thought tesoro meant treasure and dolce metà meant sweetheart," Kurt said with a confused face.

"You know more Italian than you think dolce metà," Blaine smiled.

"Your parents speak it at home, so I kind of picked up on ma puce. But you have been acting all dominating and stuff ever since Friday night."

"Oh, che hai notato…"

"Yes I've noticed. I'm not mad, just I want to understand why you're still in your top spazio. Yeah I can speak a little Italian too," Kurt giggled at Blaine's face at the Italian word.

"I think I like being in my top spazio with you. But I don't want to be a buco del culo dominare to you," Blaine told him. His voice was soft and emotional.

Kurt walked over to the bed, sitting next to Blaine. He took Blaine's hands in both of his. "You won't be a trou du cul dominer ma puce. But I already told you I like being tied up and punished, so if we want to do this D/s thing, we can."

"This doesn't freak you out that I want to control you?" Blaine asked, looking in his eyes.

"Pas du tout, je l'aime," Kurt said seriously.

"So how do we go about this?"

"We need to make a contract, discuss more limits, punishments, we need to discuss play times as well. Like do we act like a normal boyfriend and boyfriend couple and public and just Dom and sub at home or what?"

"Did you talk to Eli or did you research this?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Research. It was for my fashion class. Mrs. Anderson asked what other things can leather be used for, and she had us research it. I found the research….assez intriguant," Kurt smirked.

"Just abbastanza intrigante?" Blaine raised another eyebrow.

"Okay, it had me hard for hours after I was done researching," Kurt giggled.

"Well, we'll discuss all of this in due time. But I will say that nothing will change our relationship except the sex. We're still Kurt and Blaine the in love teenagers, just in the bedroom, it might be a little bit different. You already say sir and stuff, so nothing really changes. And I will never expose you to something that might potentially hurt you."

"Okay baby, that's good with me," Kurt smiled.

()()()()()()()

A knock is what woke Blaine and Kurt up. A knock that came out of nowhere and in Kurt's opinion, shouldn't even have been used at 4 in the morning on a Tuesday morning, but here they are. In Kurt's room, cuddled together sleep, and somebody at the front door knocking. Who the hell is knocking at 4 in the morning? Finn has a key and so does his parents. So who the hell is it?

"Bl'ne? Blaine?" Kurt shook him a little.

"What K'rt?" Blaine mumbled.

"Somebody's at my front door."

"Your front door not mine, go get it."

"I'm not answering my door at 4 in the morning by myself mister. Get up." Kurt shuffled out of bed, pulling Blaine with him.

Blaine stumbled behind him down the stairs. Kurt held Blaine's hand for dear life, he didn't know what to expect when he opened his front door.

They reached the door and Kurt put a hand on the knob.

"Open it, I'm right here," Blaine said before he yawned.

Kurt opened the door and before he could react a shot was fired and he was down on the ground at Blaine's feet. It took less than a second after Kurt hit the ground for Blaine to react. He jumped over Kurt's body and onto the person holding the gun. The person holding the gun fell to the ground under Blaine's weight and lost the gun.

Blaine pulled the mask the unknown person was wearing and gasped at the face he saw.

"Eli?"

Eli couldn't say anything because Blaine's fist connected with his mouth. Kurt gasped for air, trying to speak, but he was losing consciousness.

"Blaine…" Kurt rasped out.

Blaine kept hitting Eli in the face until the other boy was motionless. Once Eli was lying on the ground not moving, Blaine ran back to Kurt, who was holding his stomach.

"Hold on baby, it's going to be okay," Blaine told him, taking his shirt off and pressing it to Kurt's bullet wound.

Kurt closed his eyes, his breathing became labored and Blaine panicked. He ran back up to Kurt's room, grabbing his phone and called 911. He spoke quickly to the operator who told him an ambulance was on its way and should be there momentarily. After hanging up with them, Blaine called Finn and told him what happened. Finn was beyond pissed at the situation. He told Blaine he was going to meet them at the hospital.

Blaine ran downstairs where Kurt was lying unconscious on the ground. He kneeled beside Kurt, taking his lifeless hand in his and cried into the skin. He looked outside and Eli's unconscious body and hatred and anger boiled up inside of his body. He has never hated anybody in his life, never. But this boy decides to come to his boyfriend's house and shoot him. Blaine couldn't deal with that.

Sirens were heard coming down the street at full speed. One ambulance and two police cars stopped in front of Kurt's house. The EMT's jumped out the ambulance, grabbing the gurney and made their way to Kurt, sidestepping over Eli's body. He's the police problem at the moment, their main concern was getting Kurt to a hospital and getting that bullet out of him.

They loaded Kurt onto the gurney, hooked him up to an oxygen machine and wheeled him to the ambulance, Blaine close behind. As Blaine was about to get in the ambulance with Kurt, a hand fell on his shoulder. He turned and saw a man he has never seen in person.

"What the hell is going on here?" the man asked Blaine.

"Um, Mr. Hudmel?" Blaine asked.

The man nodded and Blaine untensed. "Kurt was shot."

Tears pricked at Burt's eyes and he stumbled back into his wife that Blaine hadn't noticed before. "What happened?"

Blaine explained everything. He left out all the sexual details which was the beginning of his and Kurt's relationship but told him everything else. He explained about Chandler and Sebastian and then about Eli, the person who shot his son. Burt listened to every detail with a heavy heart. His little boy has been through enough with Dave, and now he's been shot by Blaine's ex-Dom. Blaine told Burt about him coming out to the school at a football game and that Eli was there and expressed an interest in Kurt. He even told Burt about the parking lot incident.

"I don't even know how he found out where Kurt lived Sir, I honestly thought he was safer here than my house," Blaine told Burt. He was trying to hold his tears back, but it was evident to Burt that Blaine was really in love with Kurt.

"It's okay son, go to the hospital with Kurt and we'll meet you there," Burt told him, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine nodded at the elder Hudmel and hopped in the back of the ambulance with Kurt. Kurt was lying there lifeless, but gorgeous as ever. He had IV's in his arms and an oxygen mask over his face. Blaine grabbed the hand closets to him and brought it up to his lips and kissed his knuckles. A wave of relief washed over Blaine when he felt Kurt's pulse and the warmth that radiated off of his hand.

They arrived at the hospital and Kurt was rushed to the OR, leaving Blaine in the waiting room with the other three members of the Hudmel's. Carole tried to get Blaine to stop pacing, but he couldn't. He couldn't sit still until he knew for sure that Kurt was going to be okay. Finn was the same way. Finn was upset that his brother had gotten shot, but he was also pissed that _Eli_ was the one who did it.

Finn didn't want to ask Blaine about it. He really didn't, but he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Dude, what the hell happened?" Finn blurted out towards Blaine.

Blaine kept pacing, running his hands through his hair over and over. "Eli is crazy. He tried to kidnap Kurt Friday night after the game, but I stopped him and Kurt kicked his ass. He went into subspace before our eyes and Kurt was relentless towards him." He stopped pacing and turned to look at Finn. "I guess Eli didn't like being yelled into subspace and then getting hit and kicked by what he would like to think is a sub. So to get revenge, to _punish_ me and Kurt, he shot Kurt." Blaine had starting crying again.

"Did he get away with it?" Finn asked.

Blaine gave him his best bitch please look that he learned from Kurt. "I kicked his ass. He might be in here but I don't know nor do I care. All I care about is my boyfriend right now."

Finn nodded as well did Blaine. They have become very close since Blaine sang to Kurt in Glee club. He trusted Blaine to not hurt Kurt, and this incident just proved it even more. He was there for Kurt when he got shot, he potentially saved Kurt's life. Now Blaine just had to get on the elder Hudmel's good side.

Several hours passed in about the same manor. Finn and Blaine pacing around the small waiting room, Carole a nervous wreck and Burt trying to calm everybody down.

"Hudmel family?" a voice said.

Everybody turned towards the big double doors that Kurt had passed through hours before to see a young doctor in bloody blue scrubs. He walked over to the family, sitting down in a chair across form Burt and Carole.

"Boys, sit down please," Carole instructed. Both boys plopped down on either side of Burt and Carole.

"I'm Dr. Quad. Okay, so the bullet went in through the lower left side of his abdomen and lodged itself in his large intestines. He lost quite a bit of blood, but we were able to repair all the damage. Um, is he sexually active?" Dr. Quad asked.

All eyes landed on Blaine. He raised an eyebrow and blushed profusely. "Um."

"Why does that matter?" Finn asked.

"Well, it appears that Kurt is two months pregnant."

Everybody gasped and looked at Blaine. "How is that possible?"

"It appears that he has a rare gene that allows him to get pregnant," Dr. Quad explained.

"Oh Dio, ha intenzione di uccidermi," Blaine groaned.

"What?" Burt blurted out.

"Is the baby okay?" Carole asked.

"Yes, nothing happened to the child. He'll be in the room in a few minutes. I'll have a nurse come and get you all when he's set up in his room," Dr. Quad told them and then left.

"You got my son pregnant?" Burt all but yelled.

"Um, okay, in my defense I didn't know about this weirdo gene _and_ we used protection," Blaine explained.

"Then _how _did he get pregnant?" Burt demanded.

"Maybe it was when we got back together, non lo so."

"Speak English!" Burt yelled.

"I don't know Mr. Hudmel and I'm sorry."

"Burt, he didn't know and he said they used protection," Carole reasoned.

"Sir, I never wanted to hurt you or your son. I love Kurt with all my heart, and if he decides to keep the baby, I'll be here for him and the baby," Blaine told the Hudmel's.

"He's not playing Burt, I've seen how he is with Kurt and he really does love Kurt. Dave nor Chandler sang to Kurt in front of the whole school or told the whole that he loves Kurt. Blaine's the real deal," Finn murmured.

Burt eyed Blaine up and down. He stepped close to Blaine, looking deep in his hazel eyes. "If you hurt my son I will make your life hell. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes S-sir," Blaine stammered.

"Hudmel family?" a young lady asked.

Everybody turned towards the soft voice and was greeted by a nice looking African-American woman in Mickey Mouse scrubs. "Kurt's in a room, if you'd like to follow me, I'll show you to it."

Burt nodded, following the nurse through the operating wing to the elevators and up to the fourth floor with his family and Blaine in tow. Kurt was lying in the hospital bed, oxygen hose in his nose, IV sticking out of his arm with three bags of fluids going into it, and a multitude of blankets surrounding his fragile frame. The sight brought tears to Blaine's eyes and hatred to his heart. He hated that Eli had done this to his boyfriend, he hated Eli period for liking Kurt and trying to kidnap Kurt.

"Do you want to stay with him Blaine?" Burt asked the teary-eyed boy.

"Y-yes Sir, if you let me that is," Blaine replied.

"What about your parents?" Carole asked.

"My dads know I'm staying at your house, so I'm good."

"Dads?" Carole asked.

"I'm Rachel's twin," he explained.

"Ah, you're the infamous Anderberry twin," Carole murmured.

"That's me! Although I'm the cute twin."

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about," Finn spoke up.

"Yeah but she's my twin. I spent nine months in the same womb with the girl, and I got the better genes I must say," Blaine smirked.

Finn was speechless, what could he say to that?

"Yeah, he's Rachel's twin," Burt giggled. "Well, we're going to head home, call if something changes."

"Will do," Blaine smiled. "Thank you Mr. Hudmel, this means so much to me."

"No problem kid, you love my son, and I know he'll rather see your face than ours when he wakes up."

Blaine nodded, sitting in a chair close to Kurt's bed. "If anything changes, I'll be sure to call you."

"Thanks kid," Burt nodded before taking his wife and step-son out of the room and hospital altogether.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, lacing their fingers together and brought it up to his lips. How could any of this be real? The love of his life not only has been shot, but he's _pregnant _with _his baby._ What bothered Blaine the most was the fact that somebody, that _Eli_ tried to hurt Kurt and their unborn child.

()()()()()()()()

Kurt woke up later in the afternoon in an unfamiliar white cold room with a boy holding his hand. He looked over at his clasped hand and saw the very familiar crown of black curls on his bed of the person who was holding his hand. Blaine. _His Blaine. _The boy who saved his life earlier in the day.

"Bl-Blaine?" he rasped out, squeezing Blaine's hand a little bit.

Blaine opened his eyes, raising his head to see his boyfriend's confused face. "Hey."

"Wh-what happened to me?" Kurt asked.

"Y-you were shot…" Blaine admitted.

Kurt's eyes got wide and his breath caught in his throat. "Wh-what? By who?"

Blaine squeezed his hand a little bit tighter, looking his eyes. "Do you remember anything that happened earlier today?" Kurt shook his head, which made Blaine tear up. Blaine took a deep breath and explained what happened. Kurt kept his eyes locked on Blaine's the entire time he was talking.

"Eli shot me?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"I'm afraid so dolce meta," Blaine admitted softly. "But something good did come out of this bullshit."

Kurt blinked back his tears. "Which is what?"

"Well, I have no clue how to tell you this, but we're going to be fathers in seven months."

Kurt looked at Blaine like he had five heads. What the hell is he talking about? How can he, _Kurt_, a man, be pregnant? Then he was laughing. "If you're trying to cheer me up then you could have chosen anything else to say."

"This isn't a joke baby, _you're_ pregnant. You're two months to be exact."

Kurt teared up again. "I'm having your baby?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes you are. Your dad almost killed me when the doctor told us."

"My dad?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, after the doctor explained your situation about the surgery and what was damaged, he asked if you were sexually active and all eyes went to me."

"Ah, baby. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. It was really embarrassing to tell your parents that we are having sex, but trying to think when it could have happened was the worst part. If Finn wasn't there I swear I would be lying in a bed next to you."

"I swear that man is overprotective," Kurt murmured.

"I don't blame him, you're worth protecting. And he saw that, thanks to Finn."

"How?" Kurt questioned.

"Finn explained my love for you, and how I stood up for you to Eli and I told him about the parking lot incident," Blaine shrugged.

"Je t'aime," Kurt declared.

"Ti amo troppo."

They smiled at each other, tears pooling in their eyes.

"Can I have a kiss?"

Blaine reached up and pressed his lips to Kurt's in a sweet kiss. Kurt put a hand on Blaine's cheek, deepening the kiss a little bit, not wanting to heat things up between them two.

"So what happened to Eli?" Kurt asked as they pulled apart.

Before Blaine could respond, the door to Kurt's room opened and two uniformed cops entered the room. They approached Kurt's bed, stopping at the foot. Kurt's heart dropped down to his stomach just looking at the men and still not clearly remembering what had transpired at his home hours before.

"Hello boys, I'm Officer Lewis and this is my partner Officer Williams. We're here to ask you both a few questions." Both boys nodded. "So can you tell me what happened?"

Blaine went through the story yet again, just telling them what happened at the Hudmel residence early this morning. You never give more information if more information isn't requested. Officer Williams wrote down everything Blaine told them in a little notepad he kept in his pocket.

"Is this the first time Mr. Carter has physically hurt Mr. Hudmel?" Officer Lewis asked.

"No, he tried to kidnap me last Friday," Kurt spoke up.

Both officers gave him a shocked look. "Kidnap?"

"I was leaving school after a football game, Blaine was changing so I was alone and when I reached my car Eli was there. He threatened me, but I still wasn't going to go with him. So he took it upon himself to put a cloth with something on it over my face and I passed out."

"Then I came out and saw them and stopped him from taking Kurt. We got into an argument, well no, I yelled and he answered every question I had until Kurt got up. They exchanged words and a blows and then we left," Blaine finished.

"You hit him Mr. Hudmel?" Officer Williams asked.

"I slapped him and kicked him because he fucked up my shoes and tried to kidnap me, not to mention he made me pass out. I wasn't going to let him think that shit was cool," Kurt exclaimed. His heart monitor started beeping wildly.

"Calm down dolce meta," Blaine soothed his boyfriend.

Kurt took a deep breath, causing his heart monitor to slow down its beeps.

"So, is it safe to say that Mr. Carter shot you because you slapped and kicked him Friday night?" Officer Lewis asked.

"I honestly think he wanted to shoot Blaine. I am the affection of his eye at the moment, he wants me to himself but Blaine's in the way. I think because I opened the door and he's such a pussy, that he just fired the gun, not caring who was standing in front of the barrel."

"And after Mr. Carter shot you, what did you do Mr. Anderberry?"

"I kicked his ass until he stopped moving. He shot my boyfriend in front of me, there was no 'oh wait until the police comes and arrest him.' No, this is the love of my life, my boyfriend, my _pregnant_ boyfriend, there's no way in hell I was going to stand there and not do shit," Blaine rambled off.

"Calmer ma cherie," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"You're pregnant Mr. Hudmel?" Officer Williams asked.

"Two months," Kurt clarified.

"And where were you shot?"

"Lower abdomen."

"That makes this two counts of attempted murder," Officer Lewis murmured to his partner. "Okay, thank you boys. That'll be all for now, if we have any more questions we'll be in touch."

Both boys smiled and nodded at the officers as they left the room. Kurt moved over in his bed and patted the freed space.

"I can't get up there with you," Blaine protested.

"Get your ass up here now Blaine Anderberry," Kurt demanded.

"I thought I was the Dom in this relationship," Blaine giggled, pulling his shoes off.

"You are, but your pregnant boyfriend wants you to cuddle with him so he can go back to sleep."

Blaine faked a frown but got in the bed next to Kurt, pulling him into his arms. "Sonno il mio dolce principe," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek and closed his eyes falling back asleep.

Maybe now they can live in peace without the fear of Eli lurking around every corner. Little did they know, this wasn't the last they will be seeing of Mr. Eli Carter for the next few months.

* * *

**Translated sentences:**

**le miel puis je vous parler de quelque chose?- honey can I talk to you about something?**

**Oh, che hai notato- oh, you noticed**

**top spazio- top space**

**buco del culo dominare- asshole dominate**

**trou du cul dominer ma puce- asshole dominate sweetie**

**Pas du tout, je l'aime- no, I love it**

**assez intriguant- quite intriguing**

**abbastanza intrigante- quite intriguing**

**Oh Dio, ha intenzione di uccidermi- oh God, he's going to kill me**

**non lo so- I don't know**

**Je t'aime- I love you**

**Ti amo troppo- I love you too**

**Calmer ma Cherie- calm down sweetie**

**Sonno il mio dolce principe- sleep my sweet prince**

* * *

**Okay now that I have translated everything, here's the end of the story author's note! Yay!**

**So this was a lot to deal with, I know. Eli isn't completely out of the story yet. He is being charged with two counts of attempted murder in the first degree (premeditated) so it will go to trial, he'll have a chance to speak to Kurt and Blaine before the trial and everything starts. The trial won't begin until a couple of chapters down the line (trials take months to start so that's why there's going to be a huge gap). It might start after Kurt has the baby, (yay for Mpreg prego Kurt!) **

**Um, Chandler and Dave will go to the hospital to see Kurt and squash everything that has transpired between the three. So that's all I have planned so far for chapter 9.**

**I love reviews, they make me happy and help me to update quicker. Soooo leave a nice comment, nothing malicious. Until next chapter lovely's!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay for updates! Thanks so much for the alerts and everything, they make my heart go wee!**

**This chapter includes some more French and Italian from our boys, translations will be at the bottom of this. There is D/s discussion but no D/s actions. There's klex in here and another mention of Mpreg. Um, we get a glimpse into the world of the Anderson's (one of Blaine's dad's life) but it really doesn't affect the story or the plot. Well it might, I'm not sure yet. Dave and Chandler talk to Kurt but it's not at the hospital. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Kurt hated being poked and prodded all day. But that's what he was subjected to after being shot and finding out he's pregnant. They had to keep running tests on him just to make sure that the surgery and the bullets didn't harm the baby or the placenta.

Blaine didn't make the situation any better. He was all over Kurt and the doctors making sure the medicine he was given for the pain wasn't something that could hurt the baby and that the tests didn't harm Kurt or the baby.

By the time Kurt was released, he didn't want to hear any medical terms or the term 'unborn child' again. Too bad he couldn't escape those terms for long. He was instructed to be on bed rest for a month, not doing anything too strenuous or physical that could hurt him or the baby.

Burt and Blaine were going to make sure Kurt didn't lift a finger. The first week was cool for Kurt. Blaine brought over his homework every day, Burt made him his favorite healthy meals. Burt even allowed Blaine to stay later than Kurt's curfew of 11:30 pm almost every night and allowed Blaine to spend the night Friday and Saturday nights.

But the second week started to piss Kurt off. He wanted to get up and go to school and see his friends. He loved being waited on hand and foot by his dad and Blaine, but Kurt is an independent person and wants to do _some_ stuff on his own. But of course, Burt and Blaine and even Carole weren't having that.

While Blaine was at school, Burt made sure either he or Carole were there to watch Kurt until Blaine came over after football practice. Blaine hated being away from Kurt so long during the day. He felt like a terrible Dom that has left his sub to fend for himself after being shot and pregnant. But what could he do? He had to go to school so he could stay caught up and to bring Kurt his missing assignments.

Kurt actually looked forward to Blaine bringing in his homework, especially his design and French homework. In French, they were discussing the different terms of endearment and other means of affection. That really excited Kurt because he just about knew all those terms from years of being around his parents and his mother's side of the family. In his design class he had to work on his winter portfolio. He loved working on winter clothes because there were so many layers he could add to an outfit and the colors he could use.

Blaine had made Kurt a little lap desk in his workshop class, so he wouldn't have to get up and go use his regular desk on the opposite side of the room. Blaine's such a good boyfriend. Blaine would constantly text Kurt when he was in class to see if he was still in bed and how many times had he gotten up to throw up or pee. Kurt was disgusted at first by telling Blaine his bathroom habits during the day via text message, but he willingly told him. It concerned Blaine that he was actually going to the bathroom to throw up every fifteen minutes every morning but that's the price you have to pay by being pregnant. He was more concerned because he was afraid that while Kurt was throwing up, there was a possibility that he would pop the stitches that were in his abdomen.

Of course Burt or Carole were there to help him through it all, Blaine just wished it was him 24/7. He has a right to be there, right? Kurt is pregnant with his baby, so he should be allowed to be there 24/7. But his dads didn't seem to think so. Blaine was told that he had to go to school every day in order to be allowed to spend the night with Kurt on the weekends. Of course Blaine thought that was a bunch of bullshit, but he had to obey his fathers.

The Friday of the second week was something both Kurt and Blaine looked forward too. Blaine was going to spend _the entire weekend_ at the Hudmel household and neither boy could be more thrilled. But that soon came to an end when Blaine came into the house with their books in his hand and a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked once Blaine had helped him into the living room, settling him on the couch.

"Rigby wants us to write an entire report on _To Kill a Mockingbird._ She said its due in two weeks, but she also said that we can't use the summaries we used for the chapters. That means, we have to come up with _new bullshit_ to write," Blaine explained with a pissed expression.

Kurt put a hand on Blaine's face, stroking soothing circles in his cheek. "We have two weeks, so we have plenty of time to re-read the book and come up with a paper." Kurt kissed his nose sweetly. "Did she say how long it had to be?"

Blaine took a deep sigh, being over dramatic as he spoke. "Ten pages."

Kurt giggled at the over dramatic tone of his boyfriend. "I thought I was the dramatic one between us."

"Oh, you are, but _ten pages_ on pure bullshit? I can't," Blaine protested.

"Come on, it's a good book. It teaches tolerance and the true meaning of justice," Kurt reasoned.

Blaine let out another sigh, this one was one of surrender. "I know, I know. Oh," he semi perked up and reached into his bag and grabbed two books. "Our next book." He placed the books on Kurt's lap.

"_Night_? Isn't this about the Holocaust?" Kurt asked, an eyebrow raising.

"Mmhm, or you can choose this one," Blaine switched the books on Kurt's lap.

"_The Crucible?_ God, these books sucks."

"Indeed. Rigby needs a decision by Monday on what book you're going to choose. They're both relatively short reads and _The Crucible_ is a dialogue," Blaine shrugged.

Kurt put both books on the coffee table in front of him, tossing Blaine's bag behind the couch. "It's Friday, your boyfriend has missed you all day and is need of some loving. Get to it Anderberry."

"When did we switch rolls in this relationship?" Blaine asked, giggling and raising an eyebrow. He toed his shoes off and put his legs up on the couch, slotting them between Kurt's.

"A Dom's pleasure comes from his or hers sub's pleasure. _You _feed off of _my_ pleasure, so, when I'm not satisfied, you're not satisfied. When I am satisfied and happy, then so are you." Kurt sat there, smirking at the shocked look on Blaine's face. "And subs crave affection from their Dom's. Without it, subs can get sick both physically and emotionally."

"Have you been researching this stuff?" Blaine asked, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Kurt was becoming more and more knowledgeable on the whole D/s side of their relationship.

"What else am I supposed to do while I'm home all day? Besides my stupid ass homework, I needed to do a little homework on what I was getting myself into with you."

"What else did you learn?" Blaine asked, running his hands up and down Kurt's long legs.

"That I'm supposed to fulfil all your sexual needs and wants no matter when or where. You're not supposed to hurt me in the long run. Punishments are necessary so we have to make up rules for me to follow. I'm supposed to be obedient to your commands and do what you say without hesitation…" Kurt went on for about half an hour talking about all the things he learned from his research. He told Blaine about the article he stumbled upon about sex toys. That made Blaine partially happy to listen to. Kurt told him about all the different sex toys he researched and what he thought about them.

Blaine told him that they would only use sex toys, well some of them, only during punishments. There would be no need for them with what Blaine could do.

Then the conversation took a strange turn. Blaine pulled out a notebook and a pen. He was about to take notes. Notes on the rules and limits of their relationship. Kurt felt kind of nervous because he didn't know what kind of rules and limits Blaine was going to thrust upon him. He just hoped he would be able to follow them to avoid punishments. He soon discovered that the punishment Blaine had administered before was soft, Blaine was capable of having him on edge for hours or to just simply fuck with him, _fuck him_ in a way he didn't want. Or so he thought.

"Okay, so the first rule is pertaining to your personal hygiene and well-being," Blaine smiled. He knew Kurt was a stickler when it came to hygiene and well-being. "All you have to do to keep me happy is keep being beautiful. This one shouldn't even be a problem."

"Of course not! I keep myself right for you anyway so that rule is irrelevant," Kurt murmured.

"Exactly, rule number two, another irrelevant one, this one is about eating. You eat healthy and you eat three times a day."

Kurt nodded. He was beginning to think that Blaine was making up rules that Kurt already followed. That tune was soon to die out.

"Rule number three, you have to let me know when and where you're going and with whom. No matter if you're going to the shop with your dad, I need to know," Blaine's tone was one that was serious and devoid of all the bullshit.

"Why?" Kurt questioned.

"Because with this D/s thing, it's my job to protect you. And now I fear for your life even more because of the recent events and because you're pregnant. If I don't know where you are then I can't protect you, correct?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, I guess not. But doesn't that rule seem a bit possessive?" Kurt asked, his voice laced with concern and a little bit of fear. Fear of what? Kurt didn't know.

"I just want to protect you Kurt. I don't know if Eli has anybody else out there gunning for you and I and I just want to know where you are so I can protect you."

Kurt didn't mean to scoff, he really didn't, but he did and Blaine got pissed. "Blaine, I appreciate all the protectiveness of your words, but honestly, your fists can't stop a bullet from hitting me."

"Do you know what Italian-Americans are known for Kurt?" Blaine asked, putting his notebook and pen down.

Kurt shook his head. "No."

"Do you know why I _crave _control?"

"Because you were once in a D/s relationship and you feel in love with the controlling aspect of the relationship," Kurt responded lightly, but his face was a mask of confusion.

"No, it's in my blood. Do you know why Rachel demands to sing every solo?"

"Because she's Rachel and thinks she's the best damn thing since sliced bread." Kurt's answers were really serious. He wasn't bullshitting around with Blaine. But the more he actually answered the questions, the more pissed Blaine got.

"No, the Anderson side of our family is a dominate side. The Berry's are more passive, submissive. The Andersons know what they want and when they want it. Have you ever heard of Michelangelo Anderson?"

Kurt shook his head. Where the hell was Blaine going with this conversation?

"He is my grandfather, his father is originally from Italy. He moved here because he was involved in some shit in Italy. He killed a man who tried to steal from him. The rush he got from the killing made something in him snap, it awoken something dark in him that he craved. When he moved here, he tried to push away that murderous feeling, but it was hard. He went into real estate, building up an empire of selling houses. He was the best out there, selling homes and buildings that people otherwise wouldn't buy. Then one day, it all came crumbling down before his very eyes. A competitor sabotaged one of his buildings, killing his crew. Well, that thing that had snapped years before snapped again and this time it snapper louder and harder.

"He went on a killing spree, killing anybody that was associated with that company. He needed to control the situation and fast. The best way, eliminate any and every person that belonged to the opposing company. His killing spree went nationwide, they called him that 'the swifter' because he came in swift movements and killed the people without being noticed. He never got caught until years after my father was grown. He enlisted my father to help him but my father turned out to be gay.

"My grandfather didn't mind that though, he embraced the fact that my father was gay because he would be able to win over the females. My father never killed anybody, he just set them up, because he too had something in him snap at one point in time. I don't know what snapped him, but whatever it was, snapped loud and hard. When he met my dad, he tried to unsnap whatever it was. It was hard but he managed, and then they had us. My dad got pregnant and my father kept his dark side in check.

"With me, I snapped with Eli. I think it was the first time I went into a complete subspace is when I snapped, but it wasn't loud and hard so I was able to reign it in. But when I experienced my first punishment, which was a spanking, I snapped loud and hard. That's when I knew I couldn't be submissive, something in me wouldn't let me submit to him fully anymore and I was getting punished left and right. None of it fazed me until I got hurt. After I got out, I went back to normal, I wasn't living in that dark space, but something in me craved control.

"We crave control and the control of everything that we have power over. We protect any and everything that we love and cherish. When my parents got together, my father taught my dad how to shoot in case he needed protection and my father wasn't around. They never had to use the gun, but it was good that they both knew how to. So it's in my blood to be controlling and protective, and all I want to do is spend the rest of my life protecting you. It's more imperative now that Eli has some kind of death wish on you."

Kurt sat there with his mouth wide open. What could he say after all of that? His boyfriend just told him he's crazy, well not crazy, but something deep inside of him is waiting to be awaken to take him into a dark space. Kurt was honestly scared, but he was also thrilled to know that Blaine was going to protect him.

"I…wow…that's a lot to take in," Kurt stammered. He adverted his eyes away from Blaine. He couldn't look at him the same at the moment.

"I'm sorry if that freaked you out, but you deserved to know _why_ I'm the way I am. But just because I have that dark side doesn't mean I'm going to hurt you. I would rather die before I hurt you."

Kurt still couldn't look at him. It was breaking Blaine's heart that Kurt was now afraid of him.

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid that you're going to hurt me, I'm afraid of what you're going to do to Eli the next time you see him, or even Dave and Chandler. I don't want to be responsible for you going to jail," Kurt sighed.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "It won't be your fault if that happens. It won't happen because I can't leave you, and if you tell me not to touch them I won't."

Kurt buried his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, smelling him, remembering him. "I'll let you know. And I'll obey that rule, I'll tell you about my whereabouts before I go anywhere."

"Okay, thank you. Those are the big rules for our relationship. We'll play everything else by ear," Blaine murmured against Kurt's head.

Kurt nodded. He lifted his head and kissed Blaine softly. "Can we talk about this some other time? I need my loving from my sexy boyfriend."

"Of course sweetheart," Blaine smiled.

They shifted so that Kurt was laying between Blaine's legs, with his head on Blaine's chest a little bit under Blaine's chin which rested on the top of Kurt's head. Blaine took Kurt's arms and wrapped them around his stomach, resting his hands on top.

Kurt reached out on the table to grab the remote and turned the TV on. He flipped through a few channels and finally stopped on America's Next Top Model.

"That's going to be me one day," Kurt commented out of the blue.

"Huh?" Blaine questioned, running his fingers up and down Kurt's arms.

"I'm going to be the next greatest fashion designer."

"And where am I in that dream?" Blaine murmured softly.

"Right by my side, looking dashing and hot." Kurt turned his head to look up at Blaine. "What do you want to do when you get older?"

"My dream was always something legal, to get away from my parents musical theater stuff. Or I might want to be a doctor, just something professional so I can show off my fashion designer trophy husband," Blaine told him softly.

"I'm the fashion designer trophy husband right?" Kurt asked, pointing to himself.

"Of course, I don't want anybody else by my side in that dream. And then that way, when we go to events and they ask who I'm wearing, I can say 'this is a Kurt Anderberry-Hudmel original, and it's a one and only.'"

"You're going to love saying that because you will get one and only pieces," Kurt smiled.

"Of course, nobody will be able to say that they have a one and only piece from your collection."

"Our kids will," Kurt said, rubbing his stomach absentmindedly.

"Hmm, sounds like our future is set," Blaine murmured quietly.

"It is. You're stuck with me now Blaine Anderberry since I'm having your child," Kurt told him seriously.

"Are you saying I wouldn't be stuck with you if you weren't having my child?" Blaine asked, hurt feelings evident in his voice.

"You were stuck with me regardless or not, but now the deal is completely sealed."

"I'm glad," Blaine said, nuzzling his head in Kurt's neck.

Kurt sat up a little so he could look Blaine in the face. "It's me and you against the word Anderberry."

Blaine put his hands on either side of Kurt's face before smashing their lips together in a soft, sensual kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way Hudmel," he whispered against Kurt's lips.

Kurt pecked his lips sweetly before settling back in his form position between Blaine's legs.

They sat there, cuddled together watching the ANTM marathon happily. Blaine would periodically whisper his promises of love and protection in Kurt's ear, causing Kurt to smile and shiver whenever Blaine felt the need to lick or nibble on the shell of his ear.

An hour or so later there was a knock at the Hudmel's front door. Both boys looked at the door with a wary expression. The last time there was an unexpected knock at the door was when Kurt got shot, so they had good reason to be a little freaked.

"Are you expecting somebody?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head, fear written all over his face. "N-no."

"Okay baby, I'll get the door," Blaine said, maneuvering himself from under Kurt. He got up and handed Kurt the house phone. "Keep this in your hand, call 911 if you need to." Kurt nodded jerkily as he watched Blaine walk to the front door.

Blaine opened the door with clear hesitation. Once the door was open, his jaw dropped and Kurt tensed up. "Um, avete ospiti innamorato," Blaine murmured, looking between the people outside the house and Kurt.

Kurt put the phone down and carefully got up, walking slowly to the door. "Oh mon Dieu," he murmured when he saw the people standing outside his house.

"What did he say?"

"Oh my God, seriously do you pay attention in French class?"

"Not Kurt, Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the exchange and Kurt just looked utterly confused.

"What the hell are you doing here David and Chandler?" Kurt snapped, clearly annoyed.

"Is that what he said?" Dave asked.

"No stupid, I said 'oh my God.' Now why the fuck are you here?" Kurt asked again.

"What the hell did Blaine say?" Dave insisted.

"Doesn't matter, Kurt asked you a question," Blaine said between his teeth.

"We don't have to answer to you," Chandler spat in Blaine's face.

Blaine tensed up and his whole expression changed dramatically. His eyes got two shades darker than normal and Kurt felt something crawl down his spin at the change. He put his hand on Blaine's chest and moved him back several inches.

"Calmer amour," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine looked at Kurt and his eyes went back to normal. He took a deep breath, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist tightly, pulling Kurt closer to him.

"What do you want?" Kurt sighed. He was aggravated and irritated and he just wanted to snuggle back up with Blaine and finish his ANTM marathon on peace.

"We wanted to talk to you," Chandler said, looking over Blaine every so often to catch the change in his demeanor.

Kurt looked over at Blaine, his face was expressionless. "Pouvez-vous me rendre quelque chose a manger?" Kurt murmured.

"Che cosa vuoi?" Blaine asked, looking only at Kurt.

"Me surprendrait," Kurt smiled.

Blaine kissed Kurt lightly but passionately for a few seconds before walking away and to the kitchen.

Kurt extended his hand for Dave and Chandler to come in. All three boys walked into the living room where Kurt went back to his position on the couch and Dave and Chandler sat on the love seat. Kurt _really_ wasn't feeling Dave and Chandler but since they were here and Blaine was already pissed, he might as not make it in vain.

"Talk," Kurt said sternly.

Dave took a deep breath and looked Kurt directly in the eyes. Kurt tried not to advert his eyes, but it was hard not to because those eyes, Dave's eyes, had told Kurt so many lies. Hurt Kurt so many times, pledged their love and protection to Kurt, but ended up hurting him. Kurt felt weak, he felt like crying but he wouldn't cry. Not now. Not in front of Dave and especially not Chandler. He was strong, Blaine kept him strong and he needed to be strong, now.

"I want to apologize for _everything_ I put you through while we were together. I was immature and ignorant, and scared. I scared if I went soft on you, if I _made love_ to you, I would be weak and be _gay._" Kurt blinked a few times at that.

What?

"David you are gay, you fucked me a lot so that makes you gay, but continue."

"I know I'm gay, I know I _was_ gay when I was with you but I felt like if I went soft and did things soft I would have to tell and be out. I didn't want to be 100% out about who I am. I'm still not, but I'm working on it. But what I did to you, what I _didn't_ do to you was horrible. I never wanted to hurt you, but you are so fucking fragile, every wrong move in you made you bleed, but you felt so good I never wanted to stop. So I didn't, with you I was selfish and for that I'm truly sorry. I apologize for hurting you to the point of you leaving me.

"When you left me, it hurt really badly, because I loved you and I know you loved me. I can't express to you how really sorry I am for hurting such a delicate flower like you, Kurt. I'm really glad you found Blaine, he is the right person for you out of me and Chandler. Blaine treats you well."

Kurt looked at him with new eyes. Had David Karofsky just apologize to him? Was this a dream? Did he admit that Blaine was the right person for him? Wow.

"Wow, um, thank you David. I really appreciate it and I'm sure Blaine does too because I know he's listening," Kurt said, looking over his shoulder.

"You can't prove merda Hudmel," Blaine said from the kitchen.

"I can prove merde Anderberry," Kurt replied back. "But really David, I really appreciate your apology and I except it wholeheartedly."

"Lo non lo faccio," Blaine practically yelled.

Dave and Chandler both looked completely confused at the exchanged. Kurt was looking at them like Blaine hadn't said a word, and he pretended he _hadn't_ spoken at all.

"Chandler, do you have something to say?" Kurt asked coolly.

"I'm a jerk and I know I'm a jerk. What I did to you was borderline whore-ish because all I wanted was sex even though we were dating. I think what I did was worse than Dave because I involved other men in our relationship. Sure he hurt you physically, but those scars heal, but what I did, it fucked with your emotions in the worst way. I know you felt worthless while we were together because I was going out with other dudes, but I never not once slept with any of them.

"I only ever slept with you. You were my first and you made it so special, but I never quite understood why you made it into such a big deal. Now I do. And I'm so sorry that happened to you, nobody deserves that kind of treatment from the person who is supposed to love you."

"But you're letting him do that to you now," Kurt interjected.

"E ti piace quella merda ruvida," Blaine called from the kitchen.

Kurt was getting pissed. He understood Blaine's attitude, but he didn't appreciate his comments even though Dave and Chandler couldn't understand what the hell either of them were saying, but they understood each other. They knew what they were saying to one another and that's all that mattered.

"Si vous ne cessez pas, je ne vais pas soumettre," Kurt called back, anger in his voice.

"Menzogne," Blaine scoffed.

"Eprouve-moi Blaine," Kurt spat.

Blaine didn't respond. He wanted Kurt to submit, but now that he was thinking about it, he didn't want Kurt to be his submissive, but somebody that was willing to deal with his fucked-upness in the bedroom. He will have to discuss this with Kurt when these low-life's leave.

"I'm sorry Chandler, please continue," Kurt smiled at the other boys.

"I know I was in the same boat as you, but I'm not anymore. David has changed and has gotten educated on the right ways. I'm also sorry for what I said about you and Blaine."

As if on cue, Blaine sauntered into the living room with a tray full of food. There was mac and cheese, a grilled chicken sandwich, and some carrots and celery with light ranch dressing on the side. Blaine sat the tray on the table as he swung Kurt's legs up on the couch, on his lap, and then handed him the tray.

"Yes that is vegan mac and cheese and the chicken is grilled in fat free oil," Blaine murmured as he stole a celery stick off the tray.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and began eating. He didn't mean to moan, he really didn't but he couldn't help himself. Blaine was a damn good cook, even if it was just a sandwich and boxed mac and cheese. "Thanks baby." Blaine smiled at before fixing his death glare on the other two boys on the opposite couch. "Go ahead Chandler."

"Um, I want to apologize about all the mean and hurtful things I said about you and Blaine and your sex life. I had no right because I don't know the whole story behind what you two do. What I said was mean and hurtful and shouldn't have been said because I never meant to hurt either of you.

"Finally, I want to apologize about the ring."

Ah yes, the ring. The ugly cubic zirconia ring that Chandler had given to Kurt in front of Blaine. The ring Kurt had thrown at Chandler before storming out of the Lima Bean. Yes, this was something that he _definitely_ needed to apologize for because it was downright disrespectful to Blaine, even though he wasn't Kurt's boyfriend at the time. Not to mention it was disrespectful to Dave, his _actual_ boyfriend.

Blaine and Kurt both shared a knowing glance for a brief second before fixing their eyes back on the other boys.

"That was distasteful and disrespectful to both Blaine and Dave. To Blaine because he's your boyfriend and at the time, I wanted you back and I thought, if I gave you the ring you would have dumped him for me. To Dave because you're _my_ boyfriend and I wasn't thinking about what I was doing could affect you. It was stupid and something I really shouldn't have done because we're both taken and either way, we're not leaving our boyfriend's for each other, ever."

Kurt bowed his head for a few moments. This was a lot. His two ex's, who had both done something hurtful to Kurt, had apologized to him with such sincerity that it hurt Kurt to think about it. Wow.

"Thank you, you both. I needed this closure because I honestly couldn't let Blaine _fully_ love me. Sure he was loving the hurt and pain away, but somewhere on the surface lurking, was the need to forgive you both. And I do." Both boy's faces lit up at those words. "I truly and honestly forgive you both because I know what you both did was your version of loving me and that's okay. We were young and dumb and didn't know how to love one another in a healthy way.

"So yes, I forgive you both."

"Thank you," both boy's said it at the same time.

Freaky.

Blaine had a complexed look on his face, like he was concentrating extremely hard on something.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what did you say about our sex life?" Blaine asked, rubbing his chin.

Shit. Kurt had hoped he hadn't asked that and secretly, Chandler did too.

"Um, I compared your sex life to that of Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele from the Fifty Shades books," Chandler murmured. All the self-confidence he had just had to apologize had diminished.

"Oh? Is that a bad thing? I mean, as long as the two people are consenting partners then it shouldn't matter if I tie Kurt up while I fuck him or chain him to my bed while I'm away, because we consent to it," Blaine's expression was blank but his voice was cold as ice, sharp as a uncut diamond.

"Th-that's true, but I just think 17 year olds don't need to be in that kind of relationship because it seems like such an adult concept," Chandler stammered a little.

"Hmm, well we may be young, but we know what we want. And if Kurt asks me to chain him to my bed and fuck him senseless then I will. If Kurt asks me to pour hot wax on him, then I will. Whatever Kurt asks me to do to him in the bedroom, then I will because I love him and he's giving me the consent to take control of him while in the bedroom."

Chandler and Dave sat there with their mouths open. Did Blaine just say that? Really? Apparently Blaine wasn't shy about their sex life either.

Kurt just sat there, eating his lunch. This was not his conversation, he was going to let Blaine take control of this because the last time he tried to explain this concept to Chandler, he ended up getting pissed and ready to strike.

"And you don't think that's weird because we're young?" Chandler asked.

Blaine shook his head. "I was in D/s relationship for a year and a half when I was 13, so I know the ends and outs. And no, my Dom wasn't some old as man, he was 14 but was very powerful in his ways. So I know what I'm doing, I'm not experimenting with Kurt. I'm testing his limits, but I'm not experimenting."

Chandler nodded. "And you like this stuff Kurt?" Dave asked out of the blue.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded.

Both boys nodded. "Well, we said what we had to say and we are grateful that you have forgiven us Kurt. Sorry about the shoulder, hope you get better soon so you can come back to school," Chandler said softly as he and Dave got up to leave.

"Thanks for stopping by and thank you," Kurt smiled. "Blaine will show you out."

Blaine got up and walked both boys to the front door. After the final farewells, it was just Kurt and Blaine again alone in the house, just how they liked it. Now Blaine had to re-approach this D/s conversation with Kurt. He still wanted the rules to be set in place, but they would just be more of guidelines on how to run throw the relationship. He was even willing to follow the rules himself, although he knew he wouldn't be the one to fuck up and get punished.

Blaine went back to the living room and sat back on the couch with Kurt's legs on his lap. It was now or never and he might as well get it over with since the conversation was still fresh in both their minds.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up from his sandwich with a confused expression. He didn't know why he was confused, he just was. "Yes?"

"I don't want you to be my sub," he blurted out.

Kurt dropped his sandwich and stared at Blaine like he was crazy. Where was he going with this conversation? Was he breaking up with Kurt? Oh dear God, they can't break up. "What? Why?"

"Because I don't want to be a Dom. Yes I want to control you in the bedroom, yes I want to tie you up, but I don't want you weak. I want you strong and I just want somebody who can handle my sexual craziness. And that's you," Blaine explained.

Now Kurt understood. Blaine didn't want the D/s relationship, he wanted somebody to help control his sexual fucked-upness. And he was right, that was Kurt. Only Kurt can handle what Blaine throws at him in the bedroom. But Kurt wanted more, so much more. He wanted to be fucked against walls, and in chairs, and on floors and just all over the place. Was Blaine willing to do that?

"Okay, but what about the rules and stuff?" Kurt asked.

"They will be guidelines, and just to be fair, I'll follow them too. But there will still be a punishment if you break one or if you're a bad boy. And these punishments will be the best and worst fucking you have ever experienced in your life. I guarantee that." Blaine's voice was full of lust and desire, but he knew he couldn't fuck Kurt, not now. Not until he was off bed rest and completely healed. Blaine planned on giving Kurt the best fucking of his life when he was healed.

"Okay, I can live with that. But I have a small request," Kurt smiled seductively.

"Which is what beautiful?"

"I want more," Kurt simply said.

"What do you mean? We're already boyfriends," Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"More than the bed. I want to be fucked on walls, in chair, on the floor. I want to be able to say 'my boyfriend has fucked me on ever flat surface in my house and his house.' And there are _so many _flat surfaces in your house that I want you to fuck me on," Kurt smirked.

"You have no idea what you're in for once you're healed. We'll start here, I'll fuck you on every single wall in every single room in this house, and then on every floor and table and then this couch. Then we'll go to my house and have a ball. It'll take a while though. We'll have to wait until the house is clear though, I don't want to get caught."

Kurt smiled. He liked this idea, _this _was something he wanted and couldn't wait until he was able to have it. He moved the tray off his lap, placing it on the coffee table next to him. Blaine sensed what was going on, he moved so he was able to move his body to lay on top of Kurt's. It was difficult because he didn't want to put any weight on Kurt's stomach.

"Can you handle my fucked-upness Kurt? Can you handle how hard I plan to fuck you once you're healed?" Blaine asked in a low voice.

"Que je suis prête à être baisé dur," Kurt whispered.

A shiver ran through Blaine. He was so turned on right now. Kurt talking in French would always be sexy to him, but when Kurt used it in a sexual way, like now, it was just downright _sinful_. Blaine couldn't wait to fuck Kurt.

"Va bene bellissimo. Io ti fotto duro tutta la notte quando si è pronti per il mio cazzo."

()()()()()(()()()

Kurt spent the rest of time home doing homework and reading the book he chose. He ended up going with _Night_. It was longer than _The Crucible_, but that's why he chose it. With _Night_ he would be able to get more summaries which would increase his grade and maybe, _just maybe_, finally get him off Rigby's shit list.

Everybody stuck to their scheduled times with Kurt. It made Kurt happy that he was being taken care of by the people that loved him the most. Dave and Chandler even came by once in a while to spend a little time with him. That was always nice, maybe they would become friends and Dave would be able to come out for Chandler so they could finally be a couple. Who knows?

Blaine was eagerly awaiting the day Kurt came back to school. He wanted to do something special, but he didn't know what. He had asked Rachel and Mercedes for help and they told him to make a big production. They told him to do something Kurt would never expect Blaine to do, and that's what he was planning. He was going to surprise the hell out of Kurt on his first day back. And then he had to plan whatever he was going to do for Kurt that night.

Both Blaine and Kurt felt like they could explode from all the sexual tension built up in their bodies. Blaine had football as an outlet to use up the energy, but Kurt didn't. he was starting to draw sexual outfits, with lots of leather and braided material that was supposed to represent rope. Although Blaine had never used a rope to tie Kurt up, Kurt secretly wished he had. It was getting close to Halloween, so they were to design some costumes. Bad idea.

Kurt was thinking of all these costumes he could see himself in that Blaine would rip off of him. He ended up drawing a cop's uniform with really short shorts and a belt that was made out of handcuffs. Wow, if that's not suggestive. He had drawn a female doctor's outfit. Scrubs, but the pants were a pleated skirt and the lab coat was a mid-drift jacket. Yeah, Kurt's designs were a bit sexual.

Kurt was to return to school the first week of November, election time. Burt and Carole were going to be away in Columbus to hear the results of the election. Blaine had to figure out a way to get Finn out the house as well. Maybe suggest he hangs out with Puck for night or even Rachel. Blaine really didn't care, he just wanted everybody out the house so he could fuck the shit out of Kurt all night.

Once Kurt's final weekend was approaching, he was a little nervous about going back to school. He had to keep his abdomen wrapped which somewhat hid the baby bump, but it was still noticable and he had a small baby bump that Blaine was in love with. Whenever Blaine came over, he would first kiss Kurt and then the baby bump and just lay his head on Kurt's stomach. Kurt loved it, it meant Blaine was thrilled to be having this baby as well.

October 31 was to be Kurt's first day back to school. Blaine was at the house bright and early to take his pregnant boyfriend to school. He was less skeptical because Kurt would only be in school for three days that week, but Kurt wasn't really trying to explain to people about his gunshot wound or the mysterious bulge on his stomach.

God, what had he gotten himself into?

Blaine was more excited about the surprise he had for Kurt at school more than anything, but he had to make sure that he didn't drop any hints to Kurt.

"Hey Burt, Carole. Is he ready?" Blaine asked as he came into the house.

Burt and Carole were sitting at the kitchen table discussing their plans for their trip to Columbus. "Yeah, just go up there."

Blaine nodded and went up the steps to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt was standing in front of his mirror eyeing his chosen outfit. Blaine skinny jeans, a tight white t shirt, a vest, and a white and black sweater with a matching bowtie. Blaine smiled at him, loving how Kurt coordinates his outfits with the correct neckwear.

"Hi baby," Blaine spoke softly.

Kurt jumped a little bit and turned to face Blaine standing at his door. "Well, do I get a proper greeting this morning?"

Blaine dropped his bag as he made his way over to Kurt. He kissed him softly but passionately before dropping to his knees. He pushed Kurt's sweater, vest, and t shirt up and pressed his lips to the exposed skin of his stomach. Kurt closed his eyes at the feeling of Blaine's soft lips on his stomach. Blaine fixed Kurt's clothes before standing up and kissing his lips again.

"Ready to go to school?" Blaine asked softly.

"Not really, but I must go," Kurt sighed.

"It'll be fine, I promise. You can text me if you need."

"I know, I just don't want to explain everything a thousand times, especially the baby. I don't want people asking questions about how and stuff."

Blaine perked up a little. Kurt had missed this little tidbit of gossip that was floating around McKinley. "Nobody will ask you questions about being pregnant, trust me."

Kurt gave him a confused look. "Why not? No other male is pregnant in that hell hole."

"Chandler," Blaine spoke simply.

Kurt's eyes got wide and his breath caught in his throat. What the hell? By David? "Stop lying to make me feel better."

"I love you dearly, but I will _never_ lie to make you feel better. Chandler is pregnant by David. How I know? David was told me one day after football practice after they came over here. He said that you and Chan might be due around the same time," Blaine smiled.

Oh sweet baby Jesus. Two pregnant gay boys in one school. That can't be good. Oh wait. "Is Dave out?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He said he was coming out after the season is over, which is pretty soon."

Kurt nodded in understanding but now his head was spinning. Wow, so much had happened while he's been home healing.

"Okay, so let's go to school and be the premier gay couple."

"You've always wanted to say that, haven't you?" Kurt asked, giggling.

Blaine nodded vigorously. "Yes, because now I can walk down the hall holding my beautiful boyfriend's hand and I can kiss him in the middle of the hallway."

Kurt kissed him softly, licking Blaine's bottom lip to ask for access to his mouth. Blaine graciously granted him access by parting his lips. Kurt's tongue slid past them, feeling around Blaine's mouth, the mouth he missed on his body, especially his cock. Blaine moaned deliciously in Kurt's mouth which in turn made Kurt moan.

Blaine was the one to pull away first. He didn't want to get to hard and then have to explain to Burt and Carole why he was walking funny. "Avremo abbondanza di tempo per che questo fine settimana bellissimo," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

"Je suis impatient d'y."

Blaine pecked his lips once more before grabbing his bag and walking out the room, leaving Kurt standing there hot and bothered.

()()()()()()()

Kurt was grateful Chandler being pregnant as well at school. Because of Chandler, he didn't have to explain the concept and all the details of it. He did, however, had to explain what happened to his shoulder. Each time he told the story he would get even more pissed off at Eli. How can somebody be so fucking jealous that they want to steal you away from your boyfriend by shooting said boyfriend? Too bad Eli's dumbass shot the wrong boy and didn't do life threatening damage to Kurt or the baby.

The first half of the day went by quickly for the boys. Blaine was just looking forward to lunch. Lunch was when he was going to serenade Kurt in front of a bunch of people again. He didn't mind though, and he knew Kurt wouldn't either.

As lunch approached, Blaine was nowhere to be seen. This was very strange. After all of Kurt's classes, Blaine was standing there waiting on him so they could walk to Kurt's next class. Instead of Blaine being there, it was Rachel.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"He had to handle some business and he told me to walk you out to the quad," Rachel smiled. She linked her arm through Kurt's and dragged him towards the quad.

Kurt didn't say anything. He just let Rachel drag him outside to their usual outdoors table. But today it was different, there was something on the table in Kurt's seat. Upon closer inspection, Kurt noticed it was a ring box with a small note on it.

_Open me!_

Color Kurt intrigued. He opened the box and gasped loudly. Inside the box was a platinum band with small diamonds going around it. It was breathtakingly beautiful. When Kurt looked around, he saw Blaine standing halfway up the steps, looking gorgeous. The sun was shining perfectly on him, and it made Kurt's heart skip a beat.

Kurt couldn't speak, he just stared at Blaine and wondered what he did to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend.

_You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want_

Kurt's heart skipped a few beats. He knew the song was in context of both of them. They both had doubts about their relationship, especially now that they weren't completely sure how they were going to handle their sexual relationship.

I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
You never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine

Kurt was willing to be Blaine's one and only. _He_ was Blaine's one and only and Blaine was his. That's why they were fighting so hard against Eli and even Chandler's advances. They weren't straying, no way, no how.

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts

If I've been on your mind  
You hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?  
And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go

Kurt sat there, with tears in his eyes as he listened to Blaine sing. It was really amazing how Blaine's voice could reduce Kurt to tears, but he always managed to do so when he sang to Kurt.

I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts

I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart  
I Know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)  
I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart  
(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)  
I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart  
(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)  
I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart  
(Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it)  
I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart

As Kurt stared at the ring and then at Blaine, his heart grew more and more fond of Blaine. Here he was, wounded and pregnant at school, and his gorgeous boyfriend was singing to him about basically loving away all his pain and hurt.

So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts  
Come on and give me a chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts.

Blaine finished the song and everybody in the quad cheered. He and Kurt both ignored the noise as they walked to each other. Kurt had the ring box in his trembling hands as he reached Blaine. Tears were still streaming down his face as his eyes met Blaine's. How can somebody love somebody so much?

Blaine reached out and wiped Kurt's tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Because you're such a sappy romantic and can't do things the normal way," Kurt whispered.

"If you hadn't noticed beautiful, we're not normal. Hand me the box." Blaine held his hand out as Kurt dropped the ring box in his palm. "This is a promise ring. I told you when Chandler gave you that other one that you deserved platinum and diamonds, so here it is."

Kurt's eyes flickered from the ring to Blaine's eyes for several moments before he spoke in a hushed tone. "What are you promising?"

"Besides what the song said? I promise to love and protect you, to love and protect our baby, to love away all your past hurt and pain. To be your best friend as well as your lover. To hold you when you need me to, to always answer your phone calls whenever you call me. To love me when you want and need, to make you proud to call me your boyfriend and proudly call you mine. To stick by your side during all hardships and trials. But most importantly, to remind you that you are perfect no matter what."

Kurt was crying even harder now. Blaine giggled as he wiped away Kurt's tears. "O-okay." Blaine took the ring out of its box and placed it on Kurt's finger.

"I love you Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"I love you Blaine," Kurt whispered back.

Blaine put a hand on the back of Kurt's neck and smashed their lips together in a slow, soft, passionate kiss. Any and everything around them disappeared and it was just them, it was an amazing feeling.

()()()()()()()()

Kurt felt that he needed answers. Answers as to why he had gotten shot and how Eli had found out where he lived and that Blaine was there. He needed to know what was going on in Eli's twisted as mind. He just needed to see if Blaine was going to let him go see Eli in jail.

Yeah right. Blaine isn't going to let Kurt go see Eli no way, no how.

()()()()())()

Friday couldn't come fast enough. Blaine was ready to fuck the shit out of Kurt and Kurt was ready.

Burt and Carole were gone when Kurt and Blaine arrived at the Hudmel's residence. Blaine had managed to get Finn out the house for the weekend, so they had the house to their selves. Both boys were more than thrilled to have the house to themselves.

Time to start their little sexual escapade. As soon as they entered the house, clothes and bags and shoes were thrown everywhere. Blaine was hungry for Kurt and he was determined to fuck him on every single wall in this house this weekend.

Once they were naked, Blaine pushed Kurt up against the nearest wall and attacked his lips and neck. He licked and sucked and nibbled all over Kurt's neck, marking him. Marking his territory.

"Kurt, you're mine," he mumbled against Kurt's bruising skin.

"God, yes yours, all yours," Kurt moaned. He threw his head back and twisted his fingers in Blaine's hair as his lips traveled lower on his body.

Blaine was on his knees and kissing down Kurt's V, but didn't go to his cock. Instead he kissed down Kurt's legs, making kitten licks that had Kurt moaning and begging for more. Once both of Kurt's legs had been worshipped, Blaine went to work on Kurt's aching hard cock.

He pressed several kisses to the head and down one side and up the other. Kurt thought he was going to lose it if Blaine didn't suck him. Blaine must have read his mind because he sucked Kurt's cock into his mouth and began swirling it around with his tongue. Kurt's grip on Blaine's hair tighten as he brought to back of Blaine's throat. He was moaning and gasping and begging Blaine for more.

Blaine sucked long and hard, up and down, up and down. Deep throat for a few seconds and then he pulled his head back far enough so he could play with the head of Kurt's cock. How had he gone a month without this? Two weeks was nothing, but a full month? Kurt would never let that happen again.

Blaine began sucking like his life depended on it. In that moment, for both boys, it did.

"Oh….Blaine….I'm…"

Blaine nodded and began sucking hard. Kurt exploded down his throat with a loud moan. Blaine sucked and swallowed every drop.

Kurt let his head fall back on the wall behind him as Blaine pulled off and reached in his bag to grab something. Kurt faintly heard the top pop on something and a squirting noise and then whatever it was fall to the floor.

Lube.

Blaine prepared him lovingly. He didn't want to hurt, yet. The pain was reserved for his cock, not his fingers. Once Kurt was sufficiently stretched, Blaine stood up and attacked his mouth again. Kurt moaned into the kiss, he was ready to be taken.

"Jump up and wrap your legs and arms around me, but not too tight, not yet," Blaine instructed.

Kurt did as he was told, clinging to Blaine's body. Blaine pulled back far enough to line himself up with Kurt's prepared hole and slammed forward, causing Kurt to scream.

Blaine started off with slow and firm strokes for a few moments just to get Kurt used to the intrusion, and then he set forth on a merciless rhythm, fucking into Kurt fast and hard. Kurt's grip on Blaine tighten and his nails dug into Blaine's back each time Blaine hit his bundle of nerves. Blaine's back was soon bleeding under Kurt's nails, but he didn't stop. He just kept fucking into Kurt, slamming his back into the wall harder and harder on each upstroke. Kurt was lost in a frenzy of pleasure and pain. The pleasure outweighed the pain so he couldn't care less. He didn't want Blaine to stop fucking him this way.

Blaine seemed like he wasn't going to stop and neither boy wanted to. As they neared their orgasm, Blaine slowed down and gently slipped to the floor, still pressing Kurt's back up against the wall. Once in the seated position, he went back to fucking into Kurt fast and hard, causing Kurt to scream and cry out.

"Oh…oh…Blaine…baby so close," Kurt gasped out.

Blaine sped up, if that's even possible, and slammed into Kurt hard, if that's possible as well, until they were both screaming each other's names and coming hard. Their orgasms ripped through them like no other. Blaine fell back on the floor and Kurt fell on top of them. Neither boy made a move to pull Blaine out.

They lay there, tangled together, trying to catch their breaths. Blaine kissed whatever part of Kurt's face he could reach in that position.

Yes, this weekend was going to be amazing for the boys.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Um, avete ospiti inamorato- um, you have guests love**

**Oh mon Dieu- oh my God**

**Pouvez-vous me rendre quelque chose a manger- can you make me something to eat**

**Che cosa vuoi?- what do you want**

**Me surprendrait- surprise me**

**merda-shit**

**merde-shit**

**Lo non lo faccio- I don't**

**E ti piace quella merda ruvida- and you like that rough shit**

**Si vous ne cessez pas, je ne vais pas soumettre- if you don't stop, I won't submit**

**Menzogne- lies**

**Eprouve-moi Blaine- try me blaine**

**Que je suis prête à être baisé dur- i'm ready to be fucked hard**

**Va bene bellissimo. Io ti fotto duro tutta la notte quando si è pronti per il mio cazzo- okay beautiful. i'll fuck you hard all night long when you are ready for my cock**

**Avremo abbondanza di tempo per che questo fine settimana bellissimo- we'll have plenty of time for that this weekend beautiful**

**Je suis impatient d'y- i'm looking forward to it**

* * *

**That's done! Okay, so we will see a slight change in Blaine, not bad, not good, just a change. Kurt is going to ask Blaine if he can go see Eli and that's when we will see the change in Blaine.**

**I like reviews so leave some!**


End file.
